Godzilla: Age of Monstrosity Timeline
by Godzillaatlarge1457
Summary: The ultimate in terms of Godzilla timelines. Read about a universe in which monsters rule and practically own the Earth from The Big Bang to after the events of the D.R.A.G.M.A. Epidemic. Featuring just about every monster from the Godzilla franchise, this is a huge tribute for the King of the Monsters for his 60th Anniversary.
1. Chapter 1: 1382 BYA-1879

**Author's Note:** I wanted to make something for Godzilla's 60th anniversary, so I decided I would use my wits and writing ability to make a Godzilla timeline where every monster in the Godzilla series inhabits it in a way that fits in its own continuity. There is no other story this timeline is connected to. The timeline is the story. I have encorporated many of the different stories and ideas from the Godzilla franchise, ranging from the movies to the comics and books to the video games. Also included ideas and events from some fan ideas like Godzilla Neo and Daikaiju Neo, but I've included some of my own ideas, as well as some ideas from my Gigantis: Frozen Point timeline. I've worked REALLY hard on this and did research in the areas I wasn't certain about in order to make everything fit continuity-wise. I'm very proud of what I have here and I hope that all of you who read it enjoy it.

**NOTE:** There are slight spoilers here regarding the new Godzilla movie, so if you haven't seen it, try not to read too much of the event under 230 Million Years Ago.

Godzilla and the plethora of other characters in his long running franchise, human or kaiju, belong to Toho.

* * *

13.82 BILLION YEARS AGO

• The Big Bang occurs and creates the entire universe. Also created are GRAND KING GHIDORAH and a race of antimatter creatures called the Millennian. The Millennians, already masters at genetic creation, start spreading life across the entire universe. Grand Ghidorah, envious of their ability to create, goes around destroying as many planets filled with life as he can. This earns him the titles "Destroyer of Worlds" and "The King of Terror" among the various races who learn of his evil. Over the next billion years, most of the Millennians' creations are driven to extinction by the three-headed hydra.

230 MILLION YEARS AGO

• Due to the large amounts of radiation on the Earth's surface, enormous creatures that feed on it rule the Earth. Their rule ends when the level of radiation decreases, causing many of them to die off, but some manage to survive by burrowing into the Earth to feed off the radiation close to the Earth's core.

65 MILLION YEARS AGO

• Grand King Ghidorah discovers Earth and enters the planet's atmosphere encased in an enormous meteorite, causing the extinction of the dinosaurs when he makes landfall. Grand Ghidorah proceeds to destroy what remains of the dinosaurs, and the planet itself, to ensure that no further life forms develop. In response to his attack, thespirit of the Earth creates GIGAMOTH in order to combat the Destroyer of Worlds. Gigamoth battles Grand Ghidorah, but despite her powers, her larval form is easily beaten by Ghidorah. Gigamoth goes to the Tree of Life and cocoons herself at its base. As she metamorphoses into her imago form, she gains additional power from the Earth. When she emerges, she attacks Grand Ghidorah with all her might. Just as it would seem that Gigamoth would beat the evil space dragon, he tries something that nearly kills himself. Using what remained of his gravitational and solar energy, he traps Gigamoth in a vortex of energy that left the Earth guardian a burnt husk once the attack ceased. Left nearly on the verge of death, Grand Ghidorah stares at the dead body of Gigamoth. Out of Gigamoth's charred body emerges MOTHRA and BATTRA. Even though he was at a disadvantage, Grand Ghidorah knew he could easily kill the newborn larvae, so he began to advance on them. Suddenly, a flash of light catches his attention. Emerging from the future comes RAINBOW LEO, who begins battling the evil dragon. Unable to withstand the powerful assault of this creature from the future, Grand Ghidorah manages to cripple Rainbow Leo with the last of his energy before he slowly made his retreat from the Earth. Nobody saw a piece of his tail that was very damaged in the battle fall off him and deep into a crevice. As Rainbow Leo rests on the ground, unable to return to the future, Battra tries to attack them due to seeing both Rainbow Leo and Mothra as enemies for the territory he just claimed for his own. Mothra, not wanting to cause any further destruction to the land through a pointless battle with her sibling, ignores him and begins encasing Leo in webbing to make a time capsule cocoon. After the deed is done, Mothra heads to a South Seas island to hibernate in a cocoon, and Battra heads to an area that will be Siberia in the future.

• A small number of dinosaur species manage survive the Great Extinction, among them being the Godzillasaurs, Rodans (a sub-species of pteranodon), Angilasaurs (a sub-species of ankylosaur), and Gorosaurs (a sub-species of allosaur).

SEVERAL YEARS LATER (STILL 65 MILLION YEARS AGO)

• Ever since his defeat on Earth, Grand Ghidorah has attacked other planets with underdeveloped lifeforms in an attempt to regain his strength through both solar and life force energies. He comes across the planet belonging to an alien race known as the Garoga. He attacks them, causing great destruction. The Garogas, intrigued by the destructive capabilities of the golden hydra, take a significant amount of his genetic information when they launch a huge attack against him. Not willing to lose more energy and possibly his life, Grand Ghidorah leaves the planet and roams the universe for easier planets to destroy. The Garogas start using the genetic information they've recovered to create a new Ghidorah that will be easier to control.

• The Millennians learn of Grand Ghidorah's defeat at the hands of an Earth creature, so a large number of them head to Earth in order to experiment on the surviving life forms, create new and more gigantic creatures, and re-populate the Earth's ecosystems. The antimatter aliens re-create the long-extinct MEGANULONS and MEGANULAS, genetically modifying them in order to defend the planet against Grand Ghidorah should he return. This causes a war between the Meganula swarms and the surviving Rodans. In addition, they create the CYCLOPS CREATURE, but it soon becomes very destructive and starts attacking everything in sight. In order to prevent it from obliterating any of their other genetically-engineered guardians, the Millennians place it on an island and create a force field device that will not only contain the beast there, but make the island invisible to those outside the barrier. The Millennians leave the Earth, but don't get far before being intercepted by a fleet of Tachyon ships. The Tachyon were a race created by the Millennians, and just like their creators they had a knack for genetic modification and creation, but like Grand Ghidorah they were jealous of the Millennians and wanted to exterminate them so they could be the sole creators of life in the universe. The Tachyon ships attack the Millennians' fleet. During the cataclysmic battle, one of each ship is badly damaged and falls to the Earth's surface. The Millennian ship sinks beneath the ocean waves in what will soon be the Japan Trench, while the Tachyon ship called the _Leviathan_ sinks down into what will soon become the Hazard Abyss. The battle is won by the Tachyons, but due to their crippled state, they are unable to receive the distress signal from the _Leviathan_. Weeks pass and the Tachyons aboard the _Leviathan _give up hope in a rescue party, so they begin creating the REPTILIANS to guard the inside of their ship while genetically mutating some CRYPTOCLEIDUS to guard the outside. Once those tasks are done, they go into suspended-animation.

• The Rodans drive the Meganula swarms back into extinction, aside from one small group of Meganulons who manage to escape death by burrowing underground. During the twilight hours of the war. one Meganula enters a mysterious worm hole that suddenly appears in order to take the last Meganulon egg to a safe place.

• Due to Earth's various climate changes over the following millions of years, the giant creatures that the Millennians create burrow underground and fall into deep slumber throughout various parts of the world.

78,000 YEARS AGO

• The Garogas complete their creation, naming it KING GHIDORAH. Since they are unaware of where Grand King Ghidorah was or if he was even still alive, they order King Ghidorah to fill-in his role as the Destroyer of Worlds in order to bring misery and chaos to every living being, besides them, in the universe. King Ghidorah sets out on his mission, destroying numerous planets throughout his travels. Upon arriving in the Milky Way Galaxy, King Ghidorah heads for the Solar System containing the Earth. Although he is curious about the planet Earth, he gets this gut feeling that he's been there before, despite having no memory of it, and that something very unpleasant happened there. His instincts tell him to stay away from the blue and green planet, at least for now. Instead, King Ghidorah descends on the planet Mars where a race of tiny aliens called the Elias live. The golden hydra devastates the entire planet before he's driven off to Venus. After wiping out any trace of life on Venus, making it a hot and desolate planet, King Ghidorah continues on his way, unaware that some Venusians managed to survive. With the Elias' home planet a barren wasteland, the survivors head to Earth for safety after noticing King Ghidorah's hesitation to go there. Upon arriving on the island Mothra is hibernating on, which the dub Infant Island, they begin setting up their new civilization. The alien race discovers Mothra's cocoon, and once Mothra emerges from it in her imago form, the Elias begin worshiping it as their deity. Many years after their civilization is finished, the Elias begin creating a weather control machine in order to make Earth's environment more like Mars' in order to make the planet more suitable for them. Sensing the Earth is in danger, Battra emerges from the glacier he was hibernating in and morphs into his imago form. Mothra, also sensing the harm the machine could cause the planet, tries to peacefully explain the harm their machine could cause to the Earth. Unfortunately, her words don't change the minds of those who created the machine. It isn't long before Battra arrives, and he immediately assaults the Elias and their weather machine full-force. Seeing good in the Elias despite their mistake, Mothra begins to defend them from Battra. Their battle soon causes enough damage to the machine to make it enter defense mode by transforming itself into a living creature called RAZIN. Putting aside their differences, Mothra and Battra join forces to fight Razin. The moth siblings end up defeating the weather creature, but the Elias and their civilization are all wiped out aside from three sisters; Moll, Lora, and Belvera. Moll and Lora realize what their race did was wrong and that they should have listened to Mothra, but their elder sister Belvera, who even though is very affected by the annihilation of her race, believes that Battra's attempt to exterminate the Elias was right. This causes a rift between the sisters that causes Moll and Lora to become Mothra's priestesses on Infant Island while Belvera and her cyborg pet GARU-GARU side with Battra, following him back to his territory.

32,000 YEARS AGO

• The piece of Grand Ghidorah that fell into the Earth millions of years ago has finally regenerated a new body which combines its natural Ghidorahian traits with that of the Earth's ground and fire elements to create DESGHIDORAH. Desghidorah breaks free of the ground using his earth-bending ability and begins rampaging across the planet, draining the life force from plants so he could grow even more powerful than he already was. Sensing the frighteningly large amount of destruction this spawn of Grand Ghidorah was causing to the planet, Mothra and Battra once again set aside their differences and battle Desghidorah for the greater good. The battle is long and fierce, with both Mothra and Battra's old age hindering them. In the climax of the battle, Battra is killed and Mothra is badly hurt. Seeing that Mothra is on her last legs, Desghidorah performs his most powerful move; the Fiery Pyre Road. Using his earth-bending and fire-bending, he splits the ground open and causes the flames from the Earth's core to spew high into the air. Using the last of her strength, Mothra surprises Desghidorah by ramming into him, knocking both of them into the pit of fire. Before her life force fades, Mothra uses a sealing technique to close the ground above them and imprison herself and the dreaded hydra under the Earth in the area that will soon become the forests of Hokkaido.

• The egg Mothra laid much earlier hatches on Infant Island to continue her proud legacy while Battra is reincarnated inside an egg frozen in a Siberian iceberg, ready to hatch whenever the spirit of the Earth summons him. Belvera disappears for some time after witnessing the defeat of Desghidorah alongside her sisters.

15,000 YEARS AGO

• The Nilai Kanai emerges as a greatly technological and mystically advanced society. Through their advanced knowledge in science and magic, they produce amazing feats of technology that have yet to be discovered and understood by modern science. Unfortunately they are unable to control their pollution problem, so they create DAGAHARA, a kaiju that would take care of the problem by feeding on their pollution. They quickly realize the mistake they've made when Dagahra begins creating his BAREM sea stars as a by-product of his pollution consumption. The Barem begin destroying the ocean's ecosystem and Dagahra soon turns on his creators. Needing to stop the monsters, the military battles Dagahra while the scientists create a new form of life called the GHOGO in order to fight the Barem. The Ghogo are creatures capable of secreting a liquid that can heal any disease or injury, as well as destroy Barem. Despite the aid of these magical creatures, the people of Nilai Kanai are destroyed by Dagahra as their civilization sinks into the ocean depths. The last of the Nilai Kanai place the last remaining Ghogo is sealed away in a temple. After the last of the Nilai Kanai's pollution is consumed by Dagahra, the monster falls into deep slumber beside the sunken temple. Without any food to consume, the remaining Barem die off and undersea life begins returning.

11,000 YEARS AGO

• As humans began to grow and develop, the spirit of the Earth decides to test humanity to see if they can truly be the dominant life forms on the planet. Using the essence of Grand King Ghidorah and Desghidorah, along with the eight elements of the Earth, OROCHI is created. Orochi begins rampaging across human settlements, leaving humanity's fate grim. According to the Kojiki, the Shinto God of the Sea and Storms, Susano-o, comes to Earth to fight the eight-headed dragon. He tracks down Orochi and sets out eight gigantic bowls of sake for the kaiju. Once each of its heads drink the sake, the beast becomes weakened and slightly drunk. Knowing the time to finish the beast off was now, Susano-o calls to his sister Amaterasu, the Goddess of the Sun, and they merge with each other to become UTSUNO IKUSAGAMI. The Sun God makes short work of Orochi, slicing off each of its heads until the terrible hydra was no more. As Utsuno Ikusagami returns to the heavens above, it's unaware of what is going on below. On Earth, the heads of Orochi slowly become sentient beings, taking lives and appearances of their own. From those eight heads, the monsters BALKZARDAN (the elemental monster of Light), JYARUMU (the elemental monster of Shadow), BARAGON (the elemental monster of Earth), MANDA (the elemental monster of Water), VARAN (the elemental monster of Wind), SHIIGAN (the elemental monster of Thunder), BARUGARON (the elemental monster of Fire), and VAGNOSAURUS (the elemental monster of Venom) are born. The eight Orochi Spawn immediately begin a great battle amongst each other in order to reform Orochi (this would happen due to the spirit and chi of the monster killed in battle being forced to give his chi to the victor until only one Orochi Spawn remained, who would then become the eight-headed dragon reborn). Baragon fights Barugaron, Manda fights Shiigan, Varan fights Vagnosaurus, and Balkzardan fights Jyarumu. The battle between the eight kaiju is long and fierce, with most of the land getting destroyed as a result. Baragon defeats Barugaron and gains his elemental power over fire, Manda kills Shiigan and receives his elemental power over thunder, and Varan defeats Vagnosaurus and takes her elemental power over venom. Balkzardan and Jyarumu's battle takes them all the way to China due to being evenly matched throughout. Needing them to reform Orochi, the other three kaiju begin following their brother and sister. The battle between the elemental monsters of Light and Shadow ends when Balkzardan attacks with her Light energy and Jyarumu attacks with his Shadow energy, causing an enormous explosion that pulls both monsters into it as the remaining Orochi Spawn watch. When the smoke clears, all that's left is a large, fleshy ball floating in mid-air. Sensing Balkzardan and Jyarumu's presence inside the floating ball of brown flesh, Baragon and his siblings prepare to launch an attack on it. Before they can do so, the ball releases many fireballs in a shock wave pattern which knocks them down. Just as they get back up, the ball of flesh explodes, destroying the forest entire forest and sending the three Orochi Spawn reeling backward in pain. When the smoke clears for a second time, they all see that BAGAN is in its place. Filled with an unquenchable rage and a thirst for blood, Bagan begins attacking its former siblings. All across the Earth, every living thing senses Bagan, knowing the beast to be death incarnate. Monsters from around the world flock to China to stop Bagan as it begins destroying every living thing across the land. Joining Baragon, Varan, and Manda against the beast are Utsuno Ikusagami, MAJIN TUOL and the GOLDEN GUARDIANS (three enormous stone entities created and given life by the spirit of Earth using the earth), the GRYPHON (an enormous hybrid creature with the body of a puma, the wings of a bat, and the head of a hydra with snake tongues; it would later be the inspiration for the Griffin in Greek mythology), Mothra, Battra, and the three gestalt "Beast Gods" of the Kunishiroshima Valley, DORAGON REIJUU, ENJIN REIJUU, and MIZU REIJUU. The thirteen kaiju battle valiantly against the evil Bagan, but even with their great numbers, Bagan was able to overcome and kill the Gryphon, Battra, and Majin Tuol as the battle begins moving toward the Himalayan Mountains. Watching from the mountains are a race of intelligent yeti called the Watchuka. Knowing the importance of Bagan's defeat, the Watchuka sent their god, the GREAT WATCHUKA to aid the monsters. As the giant abominable snowman joins the battle, Doragon, Enjin, and Mizu merge together and become SOKUNIKUSU (a strange-looking kaiju that is basically Doragon, Enjin, and Mizu stacked on top each other like a totem pole). Bagan was finally overcome when Mothra, the Golden Guardians, Utsuno Ikusagami, and Sokunikusu cause an enormous avalanche on the Himalayan Mountains and bury Bagan under tons of ice. Unfortunately, Sokunikusu gives his life to insure that Bagan would be in the correct spot and is killed by Bagan's plasma beam. The last thing Bagan sees before being forced into suspended animation is the sight of the kaiju who opposed him roaring in victory, which enrages him. With Bagan taken care of, the kaiju go their separate ways. With Balkzardan and Jyarumu no longer capable of giving away their chi energy, Orochi would never be formed again, causing Baragon, Varan, and Manda to go their separate ways in peace. The Watchuka begin guarding the tomb of Bagan to insure that the beast would never be awoken again.

• An enormous space ship containing the city of Atlantis arrives on the continent of Lemuria close to where the Mu Empire is beginning to grow. The Muans learn of these new people and interact with them. The Atlanteans share their technology with the Muans and befriend them. The Muans quickly become the most advanced human race on the planet. The Atlanteans learn of the giant monsters who roam this planet and create a guardian to protect them and their city: COLOSSUS.

10,000 YEARS AGO

• Manda shows up along the coast of Mu Empire and begins attacking the coastal cities in intense aggravation. With the Empress afraid to send her army to further invoke the beast's wrath, she is unable to think of a way to stop the Orochi Spawn. The Empress' wise and philosophical aid, Master Shisa, suggests that a peace offering be made. High Inquisitor Augustus argues against the idea, believing that the Mu Empire's military could easily crush the Orochi Spawn. Master Shisa's idea is done instead, and the Empress allows the Mu Empire's greatest treasure, an enormous pearl filled with beauty, to be given to Manda. Unable to carry it farther than outside of the castle, Master Shisa gets an idea. Heading over to Manda, Master Shisa gets the monster's attention. Deciding to take her anger out on the human, Manda slithers through the streets of Mu after him, causing slight destruction in her wake. Just as she's about to eat Master Shisa, she sees the pearl. Its beauty squelches her rage and she becomes infatuated with it. The Empress announces its meaning to the Orochi Spawn, who understands. Accepting the peace offering, Manda returns to the water and becomes the guardian of the Mu Empire.

• Many, many months later, High Inquisitor Augustus, who has been plotting against the Empress ever since she had Master Shisa lead Manda through the city to the pearl, rallies an army of others who are loyal to him in order to overthrow her. As the Mu Liberation Forces fought back the traitors, Manda arrives. Witnessing the serpent monster quickly wiping out most of his followers, Augustus flees to the Temple of Gods with a plan in mind. Augustus begins searching the temple of giant statues for what he wanted, but Master Shisa and the Empress interrupt him. The two men duel until an accidental tail whip from Manda strikes the temple, causing falling debris to injure both men. As the Empress pulls the wounded Shisa to safety, Augustus crawls over to the nearest statue, one of an enormous four-legged lion god known in Mu mythos, and begins transferring his soul into it. Once the transfer is complete, Augustus' body turns to dust and the statue begins cracking until the actual monster breaks out from inside it. Augustus has now become the FIRE LION. The Fire Lion breaks out of the temple from its side and begins attacking Manda. Both armies flee from the battling behemoths, all of them watching to see who will win. While the battle rages on, the Empress moves Shisa's body over to another statue; this one of an upright lion. In order to save his life, she transfers his soul into that of the staute, allowing Shisa to inhabit the body of KING CAESAR. The Fire Lion quickly defeats Manda and leaves her unconscious body for dead as he returns to the Temple of Gods so he can kill the Empress. Just as he arrives, King Caesar leaps out of the entrance the Fire Lion made and tackles the monster to the ground. As Caesar and the Fire Lion start their battle, the Empress sends out a prayer to Mothra, one that the insect deity hears. Mothra departs Infant Island and begins heading to the Mu Empire in order to help. Watching Mothra arrive, the Mu Empress pleads with her to take her people to safety. Although she is unable to take all of them, Mothra manages to take one-third of the population back to her home on Infant Island. Halfway into the battle between the two lion-like gods, the continent of Lemuria is struck by an earthquake with enough force to cause it to start sinking into the ocean. The remaining population flee beneath the city to safety while King Caesar forces the Fire Lion out to sea and keeps him away from the sinking continent until King Caesar manages to drown him. At this time, the Atlanteans flee to their sleeping pods in order to survive. Unfortunately, the earthquake has damaged Colossus' artificial intelligence, causing him to keep them in suspended animation. When Mothra returns, the entire continent of Lemuria has sunk beneath the waves and only King Caesar remains. Mothra returns to Infant Island and King Caesar starts roaming the world, feeling as though he's failed his people. Manda awakens beneath the waves and continues her role as guardian of the Mu Empire. The surviving Muans continue their empire under the waves and slowly start adapting to underwater life through the creation of underwater suits. Unfortunately, resistance is met again, this time by Augustus' son, Antonio the First. Not wanting to live underwater, he and those who follow him leave the Mu Empire in one of the kingdom's submarines and migrate elsewhere. Tunneling underground, the deserters create a new kingdom that Antonio calls Seatopia. Antonio, being a follower of the Mu God of the Underworld, incorporates Megalon into Seatopian culture as their sole god.

2500 BC

• When the Pyramid of Ramal's construction is completed, the STONE CREATURES are created and brought to life in order to guard it from intruders.

1800 BC

• Followers of the Hindu religion discover the GOLDEN GUARDIANS and mistake them for gods. The Hindus incorporate them into their religion as one of their many gods, worshiping them even long after their physical locations are forgotten.

1540 BC

• When the Great Temple of Amon-Ra is completed, a guardian called NORZZUG is built and brought to life in order to guard it. Norzzug turns against his creators and attacks them until they trick him into a river where he rusts solid.

86-91 AD

• The journey of Prince O-usu begins after he tells his father, Emperor Keikô, that he has killed his older brother, Prince Oh-usu. Horrified by this, the Emperor sends him to kill the two leaders of the Kumaso Kingdom, believing that O-usu will be killed. Before he leaves, his aunt Yamato-hime gives him a woman's robe and skirt, and a green amulet that will help him along the way, but only in situations of dire strait. Along the way to Kumaso, he runs into Princess Oto Tachibana, who is a practitioner in the art of magic. Together they infiltrate the kingdom during a celebration feast, but Oto is captured and used as a sacrifice for the demon KUMASOGAMI. O-usu's woman disguise allows him to kill both the Kumaso leaders, and he receives the title of Yamato Takeru from the younger leader. Hearing Oto's screams, Takeru sees that she's about to be killed by Kumasogami. Once he frees her, they start working together to battle the demon, but it is Takeru's green amulet that destroys Kumasogami for good.

• When Yamato Takeru returns home and tells his father of his success, the Emperor commands him to go to the East to kill the ruler of Sagamu. Before leaving, he and Oto visit Yamato-hime again, who gives him a special sword called the Grass-Mower. The Prince and Princess depart for Sagamu, and upon arriving, the ruler deceives Yamato by telling him the Orochi Spawn Varan lives in the lake that's in the middle of the moor and has been terrorizing his people for the past month. When Takeru and Oto arrive at the moor, the ruler of Sagamu and his followers set fire to the land in order to kill them. Using the Grass-Mower, Yamato cuts down the grasses and his amulet counters the fire. When he reaches the ruler, Yamato kills the man and all of his followers. As they travel back to Yamato across the Hashirimizu Sea, the God of the Straits, KAISHIN MUBA, appears and attacks their boat. Unable to defeat the monster, Oto sacrifices herself in order for Takeru to return home safely. Upon arriving in Yamato, he builds a burial mound for her.

• When Yamato Takeru returns to his father, the Emperor is further shocked. Having learned that the two Orochi Spawns, Baragon and Varan, are attacking the Niigata and Yamanashi Prefectures respectively, Emperor Keikô sends Takeru to take care of the sacred beasts, confident that he will be killed this time. Like twice before, Yamato Takeru visits his aunt and she gives him three of her finest priests to aid him. Upon arriving in Niigata, they discover Baragon feasting upon the villagers. Noticing the monster's appetite, Takeru has a thousand bowls of rice made, which are presented to Baragon. When the monster eats its fill, Takeru, with the help of the priests, uses his amulet to capture and purify the monster's spirit before trapping it inside of a stone idol. After placing the idol near Mt. Myoko, Yamato Takeru and his priests head to Yamanashi. When Yamato Takeru arrives, he and the priests witness Varan viciously attacking everything in sight. Watching the beast, Takeru has no idea how to defeat Varan until the priests tell him to pray to the god Oorchiriou for aid. Their prays are heard, for the divine bird AMANO SHIRATORI arrives and begins battling Varan. Although the symbol of Oorchiriou battles with all its might, Varan is much stronger. Seeing that the mighty bird is about to be slain, Yamato Takeru gains the monster's attention with a mighty shout. Although this costs him his life when Varan hits the Prince with a mighty swipe, it distracts the beast long enough for Amano Shiratori to deliver a stunning blow. Forcing himself to stay alive, Yamato watches as the priests use his amulet to capture Varan's spirit and trap it in a stone idol, but they are unable to quench its rage. As Yamato Takeru dies, his final wish to soar into the sky comes true when he turns into a white bird and soars into the heavens with Amano Shiratori. The priests place the stone idol deep within Mt. Fuji.

1214 AD

• On the island of Kiryoku-shima, the oni GEKIDO-JIN appears before the people who are settling on the island. Many are killed by the oni as it terrorizes and destroys their settlements. The villagers fight back, but no matter how many times they manage to destroy the beast, it comes back bigger and stronger each time using the soil from the island to reform itself. Finally, a mysterious monk comes to the island in an attempt to help the people. The man willingly gives his life to the demon and is able to combat the demon spiritually into a standstill, petrifying its body. The legend continues that if another sacrifices their soul to the demon, the monk's soul will finally be free to find peace.

1514

• The legend of Gojira begins on Odo Island. In order to appease the "sea monster," the villagers take a virgin girl and sail her out to sea on a raft as a sacrifice so he would spare their village from his wrath.

1609

• The Invasion of Ryukyu occurs, but King Caesar arrives and helps the Ryukyu soldiers battle the invaders from Satsuma. With King Caesar's aid, the Ryukyu Kingdom wins the battle and retains its independence. King Caesar accepts his new role as the guardian of the Azumi Royal family and falls into slumber inside a rocky cavern. A statue of the guardian is made, which will help aid in re-awakening the deity when the time comes.

1879

• Ryukyu is forced to become a vassal under Japan due to its economical problems. This changes their name to the Okinawa Prefecture.


	2. Chapter 2: 1944-1957

**NOTE:** Contains spoilers for the graphic novel Godzilla: Awakening. Read at your own risk.

* * *

1944

• A Japanese garrison stationed on Lagos Island begins fighting off an American amphibious landing party, but they are beaten back into the jungle by the Americans. As the Japanese unit is almost wiped out by the Americans, two male GODZILLASAURS emerge from the jungle to investigate the strange noises. Both sides are taken by surprise at the sight of live dinosaurs and retreat, but while the Japanese garrison hides in the jungle, the Americans try killing them. Both dinosaurs are irritated by the bullets, grenades, and bazooka shells, causing them to attack and kill most of the American force. Once the saurians come out onto the beach, the American ship at sea opens fire on the Godzillasaurs, badly wounding one of them. The dinosaurs retreat into the jungle and the surviving Americans pull out of the island to leave. Days later, the Japanese garrison go to where the wounded Godzillasaurus lays. After thanking him for helping them and keeping them safe, the soldiers salute him and head to the boat that came to pick them up. Not too long after that, the time machine KIDS arrives from the year 1991. Before time traveling to the point where the Japanese garrison leaves Lagos, they arrived at an earlier time and watched the whole battle between the Japanese and American forces, as well as the battle between the Americans and the Godzillasaurs. Miki Saegusa uses her ESP powers to locate the Godzillasaurus who was wounded. Emmy drops off the DORATS as M11 prepares to send the wounded Godzillasaurus to the present day Bering Sea, but as the teleportation process begins, the second Godzillasaur emerges from the jungle. Thinking that KIDS is attacking his brother, the Godzillasaurus attacks the machine. No one notices that the teleportation process was disrupted slightly by the attack, which causes the wounded Godzillasaurus to time warp to the Bikini Atoll in the year 1954. KIDS tries to fly away so it can sneak up on the healthy Godzillasaurus and send him to the Bering Sea, but he takes a bite out of a critical location on the machine, forcing the crew to time warp back to 1991 in order to avoid being stuck in 1944. The Godzillasaurus goes back to his daily life.

1945

• On July 16th, the very first atomic bomb test takes place in Alamogordo, New Mexico.

• On August 6th, the atomic bomb is dropped on Hiroshima right at the time a group of Japanese scientists are examining the recently delivered heart of Dr. Frankenstein's monster in a facility within the city. The large amounts of radiation released from the bomb awakens and draws in one of the prehistoric creatures from 230 million years ago. It is first spotted by Daisuke Serizawa, who dubs it SHINOMURA.

• On August 9th, the second atomic bomb is dropped, this time on Nagasaki.

• An atomic bomb test takes place on Lagos Island, mutating the remaining Godzillasaurus into GODZILLA II and the three Dorats into KING GHIDORAH II. Godzilla fights Ghidorah II, but the saurian is driven off the island and Ghidorah II awaits commands from its masters in the future.

• Some Muans stumble upon a Japanese A-403 submarine as it dives close to their undersea kingdom, but upon boarding it they discover that the captain and its crew are gone. While investigating, they discover blueprints for a new submarine called the Gotengo that Captain Jinguji is constructing. After they take the A-403 and the blueprints back to show the Empress of Mu, she realizes that the Gotengo will have the ability to dive down deep enough to reach their kingdom. Seeing how destructive humanity has become over the years, the Empress doesn't want humans coming anywhere near her kingdom, so she orders an army of submarines like the A-403 built, but with their advanced weaponry.

• The United Nations is formed thanks to the efforts of U.S. President Franklin Roosevelt.

1946-1950

• Shinomura attacks an American ship near a South Seas island and later attacks a nuclear power plant in Novosibirsk, Russia in 1946. The Monarch Organization is formed in secret that same year for the sole purpose of studying and destroying Shinomura. Dr. Daisuke Serizawa is added to the team after encountering it once again when it fed on the nuclear energy inside the American ship. Through those years, he begins researching oxygen for a means to stop the monster.

• In 1947, Shinomura attacks Busselton in Western Australia. Godzilla II senses this creature and sees it as a threat, so he begins to track it. In 1949, Godzilla II battles Shinomura in Rotorua, New Zealand, and on the Island of Yap in 1950.

• In 1950, an ancient creature called the SILVER HYDRA is discovered roaming around inside the mine in Blind Rock, Wyoming. The miners who run across it are turned into silver statues by the creature, causing the entire mine to be shut down. With the creature left undisturbed, it goes back into the depths of the mine to hibernate.

1954

• When Godzilla II tracks Shinomura to the Bikini Atoll, he picks up the scent of his brother; the Godzillasaurus that was teleported there in 1944. Believing Shinomura would be a threat to his brother, Godzilla II battles and kills it. The Castle Bravo Test occurs in the Bikini Atoll as an attempt to kill Godzilla II, but it ends up creating GODZILLA I from the Godzillasaurus. Both Godzillas swim away into the ocean. Godzilla II heads for parts unknown while Godzilla I, angered by his mutation and humans in general, attacks a Japanese fishing vessel called the Daigo Fukuryū Maru. With both creatures presumed to be dead, Serizawa returns to Japan.

• Months later, Godzilla I causes numerous other shipwrecks, which causes an expedition team to be sent to Odo Island, which was near all the ship disasters, to figure out what is going on. A storm strikes the night of the team's stay. During the storm, Godzilla I destroys most of the village and the expedition's helicopter, but the team blames the destruction on the storm when morning comes. While going through the village, they discover radioactivity is all over and the expedition leader, Dr. Yamane, discovers a trilobite among the wreckage of a radioactive well. Godzilla I is soon spotted by villagers manning the watch towers, causing the team and the entire village to head for the hills to see the beast for themselves. When he rises up over the hills, he makes his presence known by roaring ferociously at the villagers and expedition team alike before returning to the ocean. The Japanese government tries to kill him with depth charges that they release around the area and he is believed to be dead. Meanwhile, Dr. Daisuke Serizawa shows his fiancé Emiko Yamane his completed experiment that he would have used on Shinomura; the Oxygen Destroyer. Fearing the destruction it would cause if it was ever used as a weapon against humans, Dr. Serizawa makes Emiko promise to never speak of it to anyone. Days later, a mysterious radioactive slab is discovered in Tokyo by Dr. Yoshiwara. Yoshiwara manages to translate the stab, discovering that the text explains that it will bring an "Age of Monsters" unless it is buried. He tries to inform his bosses that the stone must be returned to the ground, but they don't listen. The stone slab not only awakens Godzilla I from his undersea slumber, but also the monsters SORAN, INAGOS, and KAMERUS, attracting all of them to Tokyo. SORAN breaks free from its underground cavern in Utah and causes destruction throughout the United States as it flies toward the slab. When Soran arrives in New York City, it is killed by the Air Force, who use anti-matter missiles that are developed by scientists in Monarch. INAGOS hatches from an enormous egg in the Australian Outback and leads an army of man-sized locusts to Tokyo. The Australian military quickly takes care of Inagos and its swarm by blasting the insects out of the sky and dropping napalm bombs on to them. KAMERUS emerges from an icy glacier in the Arctic, but it is killed after an encounter with Godzilla II on its way to Tokyo. Godzilla I arrives in Tokyo and starts destroying the city in his search for the radioactive slab. The military is unable to stop him no matter what they do. Not even a barrier of power lines filled with 300,000 volts of electricity holds the monster back, and it enters the heart of Tokyo. Fortunately, foremen Burton Helzer, with the help of Dr. Yoshiwara, manages to fly the slab out to sea. Dr. Yoshiwara is killed trying to protect his wife and daughter from Godzilla I. Following the slab, Godzilla dives into Tokyo Bay after it and Tokyo is left a smoldering ghost town with many lives lost. Seeing the amount of destruction caused by the monster, Emiko breaks her promise and tells Hideto Ogata, the man she really loves, about the Oxygen Destroyer and how it can be used against Godzilla I. He and Emiko go to Serizawa's house to convince him to use it, but a slight struggle ensues between Ogata and Serizawa over the device which ends with Ogata receiving a head wound. After seeing the amount of death and destruction Godzilla I has caused, Dr. Serizawa agrees to use the Oxygen Destroyer on Godzilla. Serizawa gives his son Ishiro to the couple and burns all of his notes on the invention. Ogata and Serizawa dive down into Tokyo Bay where Godzilla is sleeping next to the stone slab. Ogata is pulled up to the surface while Serizawa activates his invention, but before the doctor can be pulled up, he cuts his oxygen tube and rope so he can die alongside Godzilla in order to prevent the Oxygen Destroyer from ever being created again. Godzilla's is destroyed with only his bones remaining. Soon after, the slab is destroyed by depth bombs and a salvage operation to retrieve the bones of Godzilla begins, with the bones being transported to a base in Tokyo for further study. The Japanese government announces that their military has destroyed Godzilla, but don't mention the Oxygen Destroyer in an attempt to sound strong after their recent defeat in WWII.

1955

• Godzilla II is spotted on Iwato Island fighting ANGUIRUS by Shoichi Tsukioka and Koji Kobayashi, two airplane fishing scouts. The two titans' battle causes them both to fall off one of the island's cliffs and into the ocean. They briefly go their separate ways until Godzilla appears in Osaka. The military attempts to lead him back to sea using flares, but this plan fails when a group of escaped convicts cause an enormous fire in an oil refinery that draws Godzilla back into the city. The flares used to lead Godzilla away draw Anguirus on to land and the two kaiju resume their battle with most of Osaka destroyed in the skirmish. Godzilla finishes the fight by ripping out Anguirus' throat with his teeth and leaves the ankylosaur in a comatose state as he returns to the ocean. Anguirus is transported to a research facility in Hokkaido in order to be studied. Weeks later, Godzilla is discovered on a floating glacier out at sea. The JSDF immediately send fighter jets to bomb the walls of the glacier in order to trap the monster inside it. Godzilla is soon buried in the avalanche of ice, forcing him into suspended animation.

• A group of five university students go to the Japanese Alps for skiing, but two of them ski further ahead of the other three. A blizzard occurs and when the students call up their two friends in the cabin below, they hear something killing them. The next day, a rescue party heads to the cabin and the students discover evidence that leans to the conclusion that their friends were killed by a large creature. Unable to search for longer than the rest of that day, the three students are forced to return to Tokyo until spring. Two of the students, Takeshi Iijima and Machiko Takeno, return when the snow has thawed with Dr. Tanaka and his expedition. Tanaka is searching for a previously unknown bipedal primate, which Ōba, an animal broker, learns about from one of his cronies. Thinking about all the money such a creature could bring him, he and his men follow the expedition so that they can capture the creature. Later that night, the SNOWMAN comes across Tanaka's campsite and Takeshi chases after it. After losing the creature, he starts returning to camp, but he accidentally comes across Ōba and his men. Not wanting Takeshi to announce their presence to the others, the cronies beat him up and throw him into a ravine where he is discovered by Chika, a member of a race of mountain-dwelling people. Upon returning with him, she is beaten by the village chief and Takeshi is tied up, gagged, and left for the vultures to eat on the side of a cliff. The Snowman, who is worshiped by the mountain people as a deity, comes across Takeshi, pulls him up, and frees him before going on its way. When Chika comes across Ōba and his men, she mistakes them for being associated with Takeshi. Using that to their advantage, they trick her into telling them where the Snowman lives. Ōba and his men soon find its cave and its child, which they kidnap for use as bait to capture the adult Snowman. Once they capture it, the villagers, informed by Chika about what she told the group of cronies, try to stop them. As the cronies fight off the villagers, the juvenile Snowman manages to escape its bonds as the men drive off. The child starts freeing its father, but when Ōba and his men discover this, they pull over and try to stop it. In the end, the juvenile Snowman is killed, enraging its father. Ōba and his men are killed by the adult Snowman before it returns to the village, destroying it out of grief and anger for its loss. Later, the Snowman comes across the expedition team's camp and kidnaps Machiko. It takes her to its lair with Tanaka and his expedition close on its heels. When they reach the beast's lair, they follow it further inside until they reach a pit of boiling sulfur. Chika comes to Machiko's rescue by attacking the Snowman with her knife, allowing Takeshi to shoot it. The Snowman falls into the sulfur pit, taking Chika with it.

1956

• Nuclear testing awakens Meganulas from their hibernation inside of a mine in Kitamatsu. The creatures begin slowly flooding the mine in order to make it suitable to their aquatic needs and lifestyle. Even though miners are disappearing due to the insects hunger, it is believed that one of the missing miners, Goro, is the killer. That is soon proven wrong when one of the Meganulons arrives in Kitamatsu and begins causing havoc. The police manage to chase it back to the mine, but it kills some of them along the way. The JSDF is quickly dispatched to the area and one of the miners, Shigeru Kamura, goes into the mine with some soldiers to kill the beasts. When bullets fail to stop the insects, Shigeru manages to kill one of them by riding a mine cart into it, but in the process he becomes separated from the men and is knocked unconscious. When Shigeru comes to, he realizes he's in the Meganulon's lair and witnesses RODAN I hatching from the enormous egg residing there. The baby Rodan begins eating the Meganulons until none remain before flying out of the mine. The pteranodon began flying all over the globe, destroying fighter jets who dare oppose it. Eventually, it returns to Japan and begins attacking Tokyo just as RODAN II appears. With the JSDF's attack on them unsuccessful, they begin a search for the monsters which ends when they manage to find the Rodans and their nest at Mt. Aso. A plan to make the volcano erupt is put into action and the military fires every bomb and missile they have at the mountain, causing an eruption that drowns both Rodans in molten lava; neither creature unable to live without the other. Unknown to the military, the Rodans' egg still remains intact.

1957

• From the dark side of the Moon, a race of aliens called the Mysterians prepare their attack on Earth. Ever since a nuclear war rendered their home planet of Mysteriod uninhabitable, as well as the Strontium-90 mutating and contaminating themselves, the Mysterians needed a new home other than their Mothership to live on. Deciding to attack Japan, they set up a base underground the Mt. Fuji area, but they are discovered by scientist Ryoichi Shirasishi. He researches the aliens, but his findings aren't believed by Dr. Tanjiro Adachi. The Mysterians launch an attack on a village near Mt. Fuji with their robot MOGUERA. Another village is attacked, but this time Moguera is destroyed when a bridge it's walking on is blown up underneath its feet, sending it falling to the ground below where it breaks apart. Deciding to make themselves known, the Mysterians raise their dome base from under the ground and summon Japan's leading scientist to request a peace treaty. All they want is a three-kilometer strip of land and the right to marry Earth women. When the scientists of the world discover that the Mysterians have already kidnapped their selected Earth women to mate with, the United Nations declare war on the invaders. The JSDF attacks the Mysterians' dome, but they are easily stopped by the dome's extremely powerful laser. This causes the nations of the world to work together in constructing the ALPHA and BETA-Class Aerial Battleships. Once the ships' are completed, another attack is launched on the dome, but it's as much of a failure as the first one, with the ALPHA being destroyed. As humanity works together to construct the Markalite Cannons in order to reflect the dome's energy beam back at it, the Mysterians increase their demands to ten-kilometers of land. When Ryoichi discovers the Mysterians want to rule the Earth, he regrets his decision to join them and begins attacking them from inside their base, helping Joji Atsumi rescue his girlfriend and the other trapped women. While this goes on, the BETA and the Markalite Cannons begin assaulting the base. The attack soon turns out to be successful, despite the Mysterians causing a powerful flood that knocks out one of the Markalite Cannons. They release another Moguera, but it tunnels up underneath one of the Markalite Cannons and is crushed underneath the weapon. As Ryoichi destroys the last of their technology, the Mysterians flee in their saucers. The base is destroyed, as are many of the fleeing saucers, but some manage to return to the Mothership. They flee the Solar System and never return. The remains of both Mogueras are salvaged by the JSDF for reverse-engineering.

• Operation Plumbbob, a series of nuclear tests, occurs in the Nevada desert. SASORI (a giant scorpion), THORNY DEVIL (a giant thorny dragon), and the GIANT ARMADILLO are created from the _Rainier _shot; the first fully contained underground nuclear test. Not wanting the creatures to escape, Monarch has the creatures contained in an underground cavern in Area 51 for their scientists to study the effects of radioactivity on living creatures.


	3. Chapter 3: 1960-1968

1960

• In the reconstructed Hiroshima, reports of a strange deformed boy roaming the streets and eating any living creature he can get his hands on reaches the doctors at the nearby clinic. When doctors James Bowen and Sueko Togami come across the boy one night they try to talk to him, but he disappears into the forest. Days later, the boy is found in a small cave where groups of people are trying to get at him. Sueko and James manage to get the people to leave the boy alone and take him back to their clinic for examination. As the child grows larger and larger by the day, he is forced to be placed in a cage. Kawai, one of the men who delivered the heart of Frankenstein's monster to Hiroshima back in 1945, tells the scientists about the heart and his belief that it is connected to the boy. The doctors believe that the boy ate the heart of Frankenstein's monster when he was scrounging around for food after the atomic bomb hit Hiroshima. Dr. Yuzo Kawaji flies to Germany to get information from Dr. Reisendorf, the man who had the heart before it was delivered to Japan. From the doctor, Kawaji learns that if the boy is truly a descendant of Frankenstein's monster, any limb cut off will grow back. Upon returning to the clinic, he tells Bowen and Togami the news, but they are hesitant to try it in the slightest chance that they could be wrong about his origin. When the others aren't around one night, Kawaji goes to cut off one of the boy's hands, but he is interrupted by a television crew from TTV. As the crew sets up their equipment, the lights they shine on the boy infuriates him and he smashes out of his cage, escaping into the streets. After visiting Sueko one last time, the boy escapes into the forest. The next morning, the boy's severed hand is found still alive, proving he really is FRANKENSTEIN reincarnate. Over the next few weeks, Frankenstein sightings are reported in forests around Hiroshima, causing Bowen and Sueko to give him food while they know he's still alive. While they're doing this, Kawaji studies the severed hand, but one night he finds the hand dead due to lack of proteins. In a fit of rage he throws the severed hand into a cage with rats they are testing the effects of radiation on. They eat the hand and mutate into horrible creatures ranging in various height called DEUTALIOS. The five Deutalios chase Kawaji out of the clinic and into the forest where he bumps into Bowen and Sueko. With the five mutations closing in on the doctors, hope seems grim until the arrival of Frankenstein. Frankenstein fights off the Deutalios, snapping all five of their necks by battle's end. The wounds he receives in the battle are too much for him to handle, causing him to fall into the sea where it's presumed he drowned. Not wanting to affect world relations due to the incident having something to do with WWII, the Japanese government heavily downplays the event.

• Dr. Shinzô Mafune announces that he has found two new species variations of dinosaurs living under the sea near the Bonin Islands; a variation of the Elasmosaurus and an aquatic variant of the Acrocanthosaurus, that he calls the TITANS. He claims that he can control them through hyper-sonic waves, but his colleagues call him mad and shun him from the scientific community.

1961

• A ship at sea shipwrecks on Infant Island, an island that is one of many South Seas islands used for nuclear testing. When the sailors are rescued and brought back to Japan, they tell scientists of being saved by natives and their red liquid. A joint research expedition by Japan and Rolisica, led and mainly funded by Clark Nelson, is sent to Infant Island to investigate their claims. Once on the island, the group heads inland and discovers a hidden paradise that somehow managed to remain untouched by the various nuclear tests. Further investigating leads to linguist Shin'ichi Chūjō being attacked by vampire plants, but as the plant drains his blood, his emergency signal draws Moll and Lora to his aid and they save him. The others bring him back aboard the research ship, and when he wakes up, he tells them about the Elias twins. Intrigued by this discovery, Nelson and his thugs begin making plans for the little Shobijin (a name Senichiro Fukuda, a Nitto Press reporter who managed to stowaway on the ship, gave them). The next day, Chūjō activates the emergency signal again, bringing the Shobijin before the entire expedition group. Nelson and two of his men try to kidnap the little fairies, but are forced to return them by the others. After the expedition group returns to Japan, Nelson and his henchmen return to Infant Island and kidnap the Shobijin, killing a couple of the natives who try to rescue the girls in the process. The remaining natives began praying for their Mothra to help the Shobijin, and their prayers are answered once the newest Mothra hatches out of her egg and begins heading on her way to rescue them. Once back in Japan, Nelson puts the Shobijin in a show called "The Secret Fairies Show" and makes a lot of money from exploiting them. As Mothra begins making her approach to Japan, she smashes through a fleet of navy ships and destroys a dam before arriving in Tokyo. Due to the both Mothra destroying a great deal of Tokyo in her search and Rolisica no longer backing him up over custody of the Shobijin, Nelson and his cronies flee the country, taking Moll and Lora to his private ranch in Rolisica. Knowing that she is unable to pursue her priestesses in her current form, Mothra cocoons herself against Tokyo Tower. Rolisica aids the JSDF by giving them their newly developed Atomic Heat Ray Cannons to burn the cocoon. Even though the cannons do a good job in burning the cocoon, Mothra emerges unharmed and in her imago form. With a couple flaps of her mighty wings, Mothra takes off into the sky. Knowing that Mothra is after the Shobijin and is heading for Rolisica, the entire country begins searching for Clark Nelson as Mothra rampages across New Kirk City. The evil and greedy man is soon found trying to flee a suburban neighborhood, but thankfully he is gunned down by police officers. Now with Moll and Lora out of Nelson's possession, Chūjō has the Mothra symbol painted on the nearby airport's runway and has all the church bells in the city play at the same time. Once the giant moth arrives, the Shobijin are returned to her. Moll and Lora thank everyone who helped them before returning to Infant Island with Mothra. In order to prevent this from happening again, Mothra creates FAIRY MOTHRA to act as their personal bodyguard.

1962

• Anguirus comes out of his comatose state and breaks out of the facility he's being studied in. He quickly returns to the sea and heads straight for the iceberg Godzilla's trapped in, and out of pure respect, frees Godzilla. Godzilla heads for Japan, destroying a military base on the way while Anguirus returns to Iwato Island.

• During an interview with Dr. Makino, Mr. Tako of Pacific Pharmaceuticals learns of a giant monster deity living on Faro Island where the doctor found the soma berries. Believing that the giant monster would be a great way to get publicity and better ratings for Pacific Pharmaceuticals and TTV respectively, Tako sends Osamu Sakurai, Kinsaburo Furue, and TTV translator Konno with Dr. Makino to find the monster and bring it back to Japan. Makino, Sakurai, Kinsaburo, and Konno arrive on Faro Island and explain to the natives their purpose for being on the island. Once the Japanese men give the natives gifts from the modern world, they natives agree to help assist them in their search. As the group climbed one of the island's many mountains, Kinsaburo is hurt in a rock slide and is taken back to the village. With the man needing rest, Makino sends two natives, a boy and his mother, to get some berry juice. As they look through one of the huts, a GIANT OCTOPUS comes out of the ocean, also looking for berry juice. Just as it's about to attack, a group of three 20 meter tall GOROSAURUS emerge from the jungle. Seeing the giant octopus as suitable prey, they begin attacking it. The battle traps the boy and his mother in the hut, but help soon arrives as the villagers and both Sakurai and Makino come to distract the dinosaurs. Just as the three saurians are about to eat their kill, bullets and spears bounce off their hides. As the dinosaurs fight off the humans, the boy and his mother manage to escape. The sound of the battle brings KING KONG, the island's deity, who comes to fight. When Kong kills the three dinosaurs, he celebrates his victory with a loud roar and drinks a couple jars of soma juice. The sedative effects of the soma and the natives' chants quickly put Kong to sleep, allowing Makino, Sakurai, Kinsaburo, and Konno to take the giant ape back to Japan on a large wooden raft. While Kong's journey to Japan begins, Godzilla rampages across Japan's countryside. Not wanting another kaiju on their hands, the JSDF arrive on the boat transporting Kong just as Tako arrives to tell them to return Kong to Faro Island. Unfortunately, Kong wakes up and is freed in order to prevent him from capsizing the boat. It isn't long before Godzilla and King Kong meet up in the countryside of southern Honshu. Their battle ends as quickly as it begins due to Godzilla warding Kong off with his Atomic Ray. With Kong retreating, Godzilla continues on his way to Tokyo unopposed. The JSDF try many plans to stop Godzilla, but they don't work. He is finally driven off course when he reaches a barrier of power lines filled with 1,000,000 volts of electricity. Unable to handle the electricity, Godzilla heads for the Fuji area. Unfortunately, King Kong is also heading for Tokyo, arriving there later that night. Although the barrier of power lines stopped Godzilla, they only make King Kong grow stronger. During his rampage through the city, he grabs Fumiko Sakurai and takes her to the Diet Building. With Kong holding her, the JSDF cannot attack her, until Sakurai gives them the brilliant idea of loading soma juice into exploding capsules for the tanks to shoot at him with. Once the capsules of berry juice explode all around him, Kong takes in great whiffs of juice's gaseous form. During this, Sakurai starts playing the rhythmic beat the natives on Faro Island did, putting Kong to sleep. Using incredibly strong wire made by Kazuo Fujita, Kong is airlifted with balloons to Mt. Fuji. Smelling Godzilla's scent, Kong wakes up and continues his battle with the saurian all across the dormant volcano. Their battle goes in the same way as their first one, but that's only until a freak lightning storm occurs. The lightning recharges Kong's strength and powers him up, allowing him to turn the tables on Godzilla. Kong drives Godzilla through a small village and battles him through Atami Castle, but their battle ends when they both fall off a cliff into the ocean. King Kong is the only one who surfaces and he begins his long swim back to Faro Island.

• Rolisica secretly sends an expedition team to research the effects of radiation on Infant Island, as well as try to discover how most of the island was able to remain lush and tropical. A storm causes them to get blown off-course to an uncharted island. Since it was secret, no search parties are sent out, leaving the expedition team missing.

1963

• Skipper Naoyuki Sakuda, ship mate Senzō Koyama, writer Etsurô Yoshida, university professor Kenji Murai, celebrity Masfumi Kasai, professional singer Mami Sekiguchi, and university student Akiko Sōma get caught up in a storm on yacht and get shipwrecked on a strange island covered with endless forests filled with strange mushrooms. They learn that the island was inhabited at some point when they discover man-made ponds with fresh water and tons of wrecked ships. They live on one of the ships, a research vessel which Kasai notes is Roliscian, where they discover the mushrooms are called MATANGO, and over the course of time start getting edgy over the lack of food aside from the Matango, which may be poisonous. One night, a strange, grotesque-looking humanoid appears on the ship, but it is driven off. Yoshida is the first to eat the Matango and starts going crazy, killing Senzō in his and Mami's attempt to take over the ship. Yoshida and Mami are banished and Kasai discovers that Naoyuki left the island on the yacht which Naoyuki and Senzō were fixing up. Kasai is soon enticed into the forest by Mami and learns that whoever eats the mushrooms start turning into one themselves after seeing Yoshida slowly turning into one. Coming from every direction in the forest are humanoid Matangos of various shapes and sizes, all of them surrounding Kasai. The mushroom people then head to the ship and begin attacking Kenji and Akiko until they kidnap Akiko. Kenji races after the mushroom people through the forest, but when he finds her, she is already under the Matango's influence. He tries to rescue her, but the Matango hold him off, and in the process make him involuntarily eat a piece of mushroom. With the Matango overwhelming him, Kenji flees without her and returns to Japan. Unfortunately when he gets back to Japan, he is in the process of transforming into a Matango, so he is forced to remain in a cell for scientists to study.

• Dr. Bown finds a small brown humanoid creature in the forest near the clinic one day and takes it back with him so he and his aides can take care of it. Many months later, the creature escapes back into the forest.

• With their army ready to take on humanity, the Mu Empire declares war on humanity, even though the Empress is hesitant about it. Several human engineers are kidnapped by Muan agents, but when Agent #23 tries to kidnap former admiral Kusumi and Makoto Jinguji, the daughter of the missing Captain Jinguji, he is met with interference by photographer Susumu Hatanaka and Yoshito Nishibe. After that, the Mu Empire sends a film to the United Nations which details their origin, along with a verbal threat to destroy Captain Jinguji's super submarine, the Gotengo. After convincing the man Jinguji sent to check on his daughter to take them to the captain's location, Kusumi, Makoto, Susumu, Yoshito, and a nosey reporter are taken to the island Jinguji is living on. Upon meeting Jinguji, Kusumi explains that the world needs the Gotengo in order to combat the Mu Empire, but the old captain refuses. He explains that the Gotengo's sole purpose is for restoring the Japanese Empire back into what it was before its defeat in World War II. Later, the reporter plants a couple of bombs in the Gotengo's hanger and kidnaps both Susumu and Makoto, revealing himself to be a spy for the Mu Empire. After he detonates the explosives, he takes his hostages to the kingdom of Mu. Fortunately, the Gotengo isn't harmed, just buried under rubble. Now feeling that his daughter is more important than his pride and patriotism, Jinguji agrees to use the Gotengo against the Muans. Just as the Muans begin their devastating attack on Tokyo by assaulting the city with an earthquake, the Gotengo arrives and destroys most of their submarines. By following one of their retreating subs, the Gotengo reaches the undersea kingdom. Inside the kingdom, Susumu, Makoto, and the captured engineers manage to escape by holding the Mu Empress hostage. With the press of a nearby button, the Empress releases Manda, who quickly heads to do battle with the Gotengo. The fight doesn't last long and Manda is frozen by the Gotengo's Zero Cannon. When Susumu and the others, along with the Mu Empress, enter the super submarine, it uses its drill to tunnel inside the kingdom where its geothermal generators are located. The soldiers aboard the sub disembark and begin freezing the generators using portable versions of the Zero Cannon. With the geothermal generators frozen and unable to work, this causes them to overload and meltdown, causing explosions all across the undersea kingdom. The Gotengo makes it to safety in time before the kingdom of Mu explodes in a cataclysmic fashion. Not wanting to remain alive while her people are dying, the Empress quickly joins them in death by swimming toward the explosions.

1964

• A TV satellite in outer space is destroyed by an alien space cell. The explosion causes it to mutate into a much more advanced life form called DOGORA. The giant space creature goes down to Earth where it discovers a new source of energy in the form of carbon. The creature first attacks a bank, inadvertently thwarting a diamond theft caused by the International Diamond Robbery Ring. All over the globe, diamonds unexplainably disappear. As police officers in Japan try to track down the missing diamonds that were stolen recently, they witness a coal truck being lifted off the ground and into the sky. Dr. Munakata believes the thefts are caused by a creature that gets energy from carbon. Confident in his theory, he heads to northern Kyushu where he believes the creature will appear next. Sure enough, Dogora attacks a mine in northern Kyushu, but it just happens to disturb some wasp hives in a nearby mine. When the wasps attack the creature, its body begins to solidify and falls to the ground below. Later that night, the Dogora arrive in Dokaiwan Bay. The JSDF attack with everything, but it seems nothing works. As it flies over the city, it absorbs any carbon material it can get until Surface-to-Air missiles are fired at it. The missiles manage to destroy the monster, but each piece managed to live as an individual cell. Realizing that wasp venom has a crystallizing effect on the monster, the venom is mass-produced and placed inside artillery shells. Days later, the individual cells begin consuming coal, but this time the JSDF is prepared for them. Unloading their wasp-venom shells at the space monsters, they quickly turn into crystallized boulders. Once the crystallized boulders break apart on impact with the ground, the threat of Dogora is no more.

• Mothra's egg is washed out to sea from Infant Island due to a raging typhoon which also floods an industrial area in the Japanese mainland. Reporter Ichiro Sakai and photographer Junko Nakanishi take pictures of the wreckage and discover a strange-looking object amongst the debris. Meanwhile on Kurata Beach, Mothra's egg turns up in the bay and the local villagers bring it to shore. Sakai and Junko arrive to make a story of the egg, they run into Shin'chi Chūjō, who has come to see investigate it. As Sakai and Junko try to get information from him, they all discover that Happy Enterprise entrepreneur Kumayama has bought the egg from the villagers. Later that evening, Kumayama sees his business partner, the head of Happy Enterprises, Jiro Torahata. As they discuss their plans for the egg as an attraction, Moll and Lora come into the room flying on Fairy. They try to convince the men to return the egg to Mothra, but the greedy men try to kidnap them to use in their egg attraction in order to make more money. Fairy Mothra keeps the men at bay, allowing the Shobijin to escape. Moll and Lora soon come across Sakai, Junko, and Chūjō. Recognizing Chūjō and remembering his kindness, they plead for the group to help return Mothra's egg. They agree and go to see Kumayama and Torahata about returning the egg, but the men refuse and the articles Sakai writes do nothing more than give them free publicity. Meanwhile, Godzilla emerges from the ground at the industrial site, who was washed there by the typhoon and buried under dirt and mud while hibernating, and starts rampaging across Nagoya. In a desperate attempt for help against the Monster King, Sakai, Junko, and Chūjō fly to Infant Island in order to get Mothra's help. When they come across the natives of the island, they are taken to the Shobijin. The Japanese plead for help against Godzilla, but the natives and the Shobijin refuse to help because they couldn't return Mothra's egg to their deity. After hearing Junko and Sakai's inspiring words about how no matter where a person comes from they should always get help when one needs it, Mothra agrees to fight Godzilla, knowing that even if she does win she will die from old age before she could make it back to the island. Godzilla's rampage soon takes him to the incubation chamber where Mothra's egg has been placed in. Just as he finishes destroying the chamber, Mothra arrives on the scene and drives him away from her egg. Their battle is taken to the countryside, but despite Mothra's valiant efforts, a direct blast from Godzilla's Atomic Ray is enough to end her life. Using the last of her strength, Mothra flies over to her egg and dies next to it. Godzilla continues moving through Japan, battling the JSDF forces and their artificial lightning generators. As the destructive creature makes his way to Iwa Island, Moll and Lora sing to the egg in order to make it hatch quicker than usual. Godzilla's attack on the island traps a teacher and her group of students, making the situation even more dire. Suddenly, the egg cracks and two Mothra larvae emerge from the egg and quickly head for Godzilla. While the Mothra larvae cocoon Godzilla in their webbing, Sakai and the others travel to the other side of the island and rescue the teacher and students. Godzilla is soon wrapped up in a web cocoon and falls into the ocean. With Godzilla temporarily defeated, the Mothra larvae return to Infant Island with the Shobijin.

1965

• The Earth Defense Force (EDF) is established by the United Nations to specifically battle any and all hostile monsters, along with invading extraterrestrials. The Gotengo is named the flagship of the EDF with Jingujii as its captain. Maser technology is created through further study of the Markalite Cannons and the Mysterians' Mogueras. The Monarch Organization is revealed to the public when it's placed in the EDF as a fraction dedicated to researching and studying monsters both old and new.

• Weird signals are discovered originating from a newly discovered planet on the far side of Jupiter dubbed "Planet X". This gets the attention of the United Nations, who fear it is another race of alien invaders. Astronauts Glenn and Fuji are sent to Planet X in the P-1 to investigate. When they arrive, they discover a race of subterranean, machine-like aliens called Xiliens, who are forced to live underground due to devastating attacks by a mysterious monster they call "Monster Zero". Needing the help of the Monster Zero One and Two (Godzilla and RODAN III respectively), who they reveal are residing in Lake Myojin and Mt. Aso respectively, the Xiliens offer a miracle drug that cures all forms of disease in exchange for the two kaiju. The deal is made and the astronauts return to Earth to spread word of the Xiliens to the UN. Princess Salno flies to Japan from her country of Selgina in order to escape assassination, but her plane is destroyed mid-flight. She soon turns up alive, but is claiming she is a Venusian prophetess. She tells the people of Earth not to trust the Xiliens, claiming that they will unleash devastation on Earth with the planet-destroying monster King Ghidorah, but no one believes her. Not too long after her message, three Xilien saucers emerge from Lake Myojin, revealing that some Xiliens have been hiding on Earth. This discovery raises suspicion from Glenn, Fuji, and Dr. Sakurai. The transport Xilien saucers collect Godzilla and Rodan and place them inside transport bubbles in order to take them into outer space. With Glenn, Fuji, and Sakurai on board the third saucer, the three ships fly off to Planet X. Meanwhile, Detective Shindo Nakanishi and his reporter sister Junko Nakanishi help protect Princess Salno from her assassins who have arrived in Japan to finish their job while trying to return her to normal. Also, Tetsuo Teri tries to figure out what's going on regarding his invention, the Lady Guard, and why it's taking so long for it to get on the market, along with Miss Namikawa, astronaut Glenn's fianc驀, the Lady Gaurd's marketing executive, and an Xilien. This results in Tetsuo getting captured by the Xiliens stationed on Earth when he follows Namikawa to their base. On Planet X, Godzilla and Rodan fight King Ghidorah, driving the space monster off into space. During the battle, Glenn and Fuji sneak off and discover that there isn't any water on Planet X, but a whole lot of gold. In addition, Glenn discovers women who look exactly like Namikawa on the planet, confusing him. The Controller of Planet X gives the three men a tape containing the formula for the miracle drug, but when it's played back on Earth, it turns out to be a list of demands from the Xiliens; the main order being Earth's surrender. The evil aliens reveal that the monsters Godzilla and Rodan are now under their mind-control waves, explaining that if Earth does not surrender in 24 hours they will order the monsters to attack Earth's cities. The scientists of Earth soon figure out how to block the mind-control waves A-Cycle Light Rays. Elsewhere, Glenn is captured by the Xiliens on Earth after Namikawa is disintegrated by the Xiliens for disobeying their computer's orders and is placed in the same cell as Tetsuo. Upon finding out that the cell is sound-proof, in addition to reading a note Namikawa placed in Glenn's pocket before she was terminated, they learn that the Xiliens' weakness are loud sounds. Testuo uses his Lady Guard device, which allows him and Glenn to escape their captors and return to Fuji and the others. As the scientists work hard, the Xiliens soon catch on to what the humans are doing and release Godzilla and Rodan to attack Tokyo. Their invasion force from Planet X arrives, led by King Ghidorah, who was under their mind-control the entire time. The invasion force joins Godzilla and Rodan in their assault. The Gotengo is deployed as the newly constructed A-Cycle Light Ray vehicles begin terminating the control the Xiliens hold over Godzilla, Rodan, and even King Ghidorah. Once free of the Xiliens' control, Godzilla and Rodan begin fighting each other while King Ghidorah angrily starts assaulting the countryside and the Gotengo leads the assault against the Xiliens. The two Mothra larvae from Infant Island arrive to battle King Ghidorah, but knowing they don't stand a chance by themselves, they try to enlist Godzilla and Rodan's help. The stubborn kaiju refuse to help them, seeing no reason to help humanity after the way they've been treated by humans all these years. The Mothra larvae decide to fight Ghidorah on their own, which inspires Godzilla and Rodan to put aside their differences and help them. As the four Earth monsters battle King Ghidorah, the Gotengo finally defeats the Xilien invasion force, driving the surviving Xiliens back into outer space. Badly beaten and very wounded, King Ghidorah flees with the saucers. Although victory is achieved, one of the Mothra larvae dies in the battle, leaving the sole surviving Mothra larva to return to Infant Island alone. Princess Salno returns to normal after having a near-death experience due to nearly being shot in the head by one of her assassins and returns to Selgina. Glenn is sent back to Planet X as an ambassador so the people of Earth can seek peaceful relations with the remaining Xiliens on Planet X.

1966

• The United Nations establishes an embassy on Planet X, which in turn leads to the X-Council's creation, the leading government on Planet X.

• Maser technology is improved, leading to the creation of the Type 66 Maser Cannon. The Markalite Squadron, who mainly use remote-controlled Maser Cannons and smaller portable versions of the Markalite Cannons, along with tanks and fighter jets, is formed by the EDF in order to prevent the loss of JSDF soldiers in combat against kaiju.

• After sailing across the ocean to find Yata's missing brother, Ryota, a group of shipwreck survivors consisting of Yata, Ichino, Nita, and the bank robber Yoshimura wreck on Letchi Island after their boat is destroyed by a mysterious red claw during a storm. Upon climbing one of the island's many mountains, they discover a base operated by the terrorist organization Red Bamboo. Watching from the cliffs, they witness slaves from Infant Island being transported to the base. Two of the slaves manage to escape into the water on a boat, but just when it seems as though the men would get away, EBIRAH, the Red Bamboo's watchdog of the sea, rises up from the sea and eats them. Recognizing Ebirah's red claw, they deduce that the giant lobster is what sunk their ship. While that is going on, another native by the name of Daiyo escapes and comes across the shipwreck survivors. After befriending them, they flee from the Red Bamboo, who are searching for Daiyo, and hide in one of the cliff-side caves. It doesn't take long before they discover Godzilla, who has been attracted there by the Red Bamboo's nuclear stockpile, sleeping inside. During a raid to steal supplies from the terrorists, the group discovers that the terrorists are making nuclear weapons. Unfortunately, they are discovered, Nita is captured, and Yata's foot gets caught on a spy balloon which flies off into the sky. The balloon lands on Infant Island where he finds his brother Ryota. Nita is placed in the slave's chamber where he learns that the Infant Island slaves are forced to make a repellant of sorts out of yellow fruit that keeps Ebirah away. Nita quickly comes up with a plan to make fake repellant by using the fruits' outsides instead of the insides. Yoshimura and the others soon come up with an idea to wake up Godzilla using shock treatment with the sword they found earlier and wire they stole to create a makeshift lightning rod. A storm hits the island as Yata and Ryota return from Infant Island, which produces lighting that awakens Godzilla. As Ebirah descends on the two men, they are saved by the arrival of Godzilla, who emerges from the side of the rock wall. Godzilla drives off Ebirah, and Yata and Ryota reunite with the others. As they try to free the slaves, Godzilla arrives nearby to take a nap. Suddenly, a flock of OOKONDORUS arrive and Godzilla does battle with them, along with a fleet of Red Bamboo fighter jets. Sensing the nuclear energy inside the terrorists' base, Godzilla attacks and destroys their base before absorbing the energy inside their nuclear reactor. Unfortunately, the Red Bamboo commander orders for the island's destruction as Godzilla attacks them, causing a timer that will cause the island to self-destruct in a nuclear blast. Godzilla smashes the building where the timer is set, causing debris to block it and make it impossible to switch off. With the slaves freed, Yata and Ryota tell them to make a large net, per instructions from Moll and Lora. When the Red Bamboo flees, Ebirah destroys their boat due to their false yellow liquid repellant. Godzilla and Ebirah have a rematch as Mothra, now an imago, arrives. Godzilla ends the battle by ripping off both of Ebirah's claws. Not knowing this isn't the adult Mothra he fought a few years prior, Godzilla attempts to attack Mothra while the humans get into the net. Not having the time to deal with Godzilla, Mothra smacks him aside with her wings and carries the net full of humans off the island. Godzilla soon follows before the island explodes, wiping it off the face of the Earth.

• Out in the ocean one stormy night, a giant octopus attacks a ship until it's driven off by a green humanoid kaiju named GAIRA. After vanquishing the octopus, Gaira smashes the ship and begins eating the sailors. The sole survivor of the attack tells his story, but no one, aside from doctors Bowen, Sueko, and Kawaji, believes him. Later on a cloudy day, Gaira comes ashore at Haneda Airport, but his assault doesn't last long due to the sun coming back out. Unable to handle the sunlight, Gaira retreats back into the water. Believing the mystery kaiju is Frankenstein, Monarch asks Bowen, Sueko, and Kawaji for their thoughts. Later that night, Gaira attacks Tokyo, but his rampage is stopped once the beast is lured into the forest where a trap has been set. Once he's in position, spotlights shine in his face, angering him and revealing that he isn't Frankenstein. Gaira is corralled into a valley by the Markalite Squadron where he is attacked by electricity and both Maser and Markalite Cannons. Just when it seems like Gaira will be killed, another monster emerges from the forest. SANDA, Gaira's brother, quickly comes to his brother's rescue and destroys the military vehicles before dragging Gaira to safety. Bowen and his friends believe that Sanda was the creature they found and raised all those years ago and try to get the Markalite Squadron to not harm Sanda. The three scientists go searching for Sanda and are saved by the brown gargantua when they nearly fall off a cliff. With tissue samples from both monsters found in the forest by the scientists, they report that Sanda and Gaira's DNA matches Frankenstein's DNA. Meanwhile in the forest, Gaira attacks and eats a group of hikers. When Sanda discovers their shredded clothes, he is angered by the fact that Gaira eats humans. Attacking his brother, Sanda and Gaira battle in the forest before Gaira flees to Tokyo. Sanda chases after him to try to apologize and calm him down, but the green gargantua won't listen and continues their battle in the city. Despite this, Sanda tries several more times to calm Gaira as their battle takes them through the city, but like before, Gaira ignores his attempts. Not wanting any pieces of the gargantuas that are blown off to create new creatures in the city, the Markalite Squadron is unable to attack them. The gargantuas battle takes them out into the open ocean, where the Markalite Squadron begins opening fire on both kaiju, bombing them from above. Their attack causes an underwater volcano to erupt and both gargantuas are killed in the eruption without a trace.

• Astronaut Glenn becomes a celebrity on Earth for being one of the first ambassadors for Planet X and gets married to an Xilien woman; X-175B19.

1967

• A Japanese research team led by Dr. Kusumi is sent by the United Nations to Solgell Island in order to perform an experiment that will hopefully put an end to the rising hunger crisis. With the experimental weather control system they're using, it's hoped that it will be possible to make certain places in the world better for crops to grow in, such as the desert or the arctic tundra. Reporter Goro Maki, looking for a story, parachutes onto the island and agrees to help the scientists with their experiment. On the first night of his stay, Maki learns of the man-sized mantises dubbed "GIMANTIDS" that live on the island. While exploring the island's interior for plants to cook, Goro comes across a girl swimming, but when he tries to take her picture, he stumbles and alerts her to his presence. She quickly disappears under the water before he can get a picture, so no one believes him about her. The test is conducted on schedule, but during it, Goro goes searching for the girl in order to warn her about what's going on. A mysterious signal interferes with the scientists' equipment, causing the radioactive balloon necessary for the process to detonate prematurely. What follows is a radioactive storm that lasts for a few weeks that not only raises the island's temperature and make it unbearably hot, it also mutates the Gimantids and their queen, KAMACURAS, into kaiju. When the temperature outside lowers a little bit, the scientists start checking their equipment for functionality, but they are interrupted by Kamacuras and three Gimantids. Godzilla arrives on the island at this time, having been drawn there by the massive amounts of radioactivity released. Godzilla battles the giant mantises, killing the Gimanitds and sending Kamacuras into retreat. Unfortunately, the battle destroys most of the team's equipment. Meanwhile, Goro wakes up in a cave that he soon discovers is where the girl he saw earlier, named Riko Matsumiya lives. Goro takes Riko back to the team and she explains that they can use her cave to conduct another experiment. Not too long after they move their equipment into the cave, most of the team falls ill due to heat sickness. Riko knows that the "red water" on the island can cure them, so she and Goro go out to get some. As they head past a deep chasm, Riko tells Goro to watch where he steps due to the chasm being the lair of KUMONGA. Once the arrive in the area where the red water is, the spot Godzilla nearby. Noticing that the monster is sleeping, Riko and Goro get the water without any trouble. Just as they leave, Kamacuras and a group of her Gimantids arrive to fight Godzilla. The Monster King is awoken, causing the humans to flee as the monster insects fight him. After killing the Gimantids, Godzilla chases after the retreating Kamacuras and incidentally wakes up Kumonga, who follows him. Riko and Goro manage to return to the cave in one piece and give the scientists the water, curing them. A three-way battle between Godzilla, Kamacuras, and Kumonga begins above the cave, forcing the scientists to quickly perform their experiment. They manage to succeed and the island becomes a winter wonderland. Godzilla defeats Kamacuras and Kumonga, leaving them for dead in the snow. The research team is rescued by a submarine sent by the UN shortly after Godzilla's victory and they watch as the Monster King leaves the snow-covered island, heading for parts unknown.

• The Explorer, a submarine commanded by Carl Nelson, is damaged by an undersea rockslide near Faro Island. Knowing of King Kong, he leads a group consisting of Lieutenant Commander Jiro Nomura and Lieutenant Susan Watson to investigate the island to see if Kong is still alive. While Jiro and Carl look around in the jungle, Susan stays by the Hover Car until an enormous Gorosaurus comes across her. The 50 meter dinosaur begins hunting her, but her screams awaken King Kong. The mighty gorilla god comes to her rescue and fights the Gorosaurus. Kong eventually wins by breaking the dinosaur's jaw, sending it retreating into the jungle. During the battle, the Carl and Jiro rush back to the Hover Car with Susan and return to the submarine. Just as they are about to make it back safely, a GIANT SEA SNAKE attacks them. Luckily, King Kong, who has been searching for Susan after his victory, comes to their rescue by hurling boulders at the giant serpent before wrestling it in the water. The Hover Car makes it to the Explorer just as Kong finishes off the sea snake. Due to Kong being attracted to Susan, he prevents the submarine from leaving by beating on it until she comes out. Susan tells Kong to head back to shore so that they can leave, which he reluctantly does. From the shore, the gorilla god watches as the love of his life heads back inside the submarine. Meanwhile, the international Judas, Dr. Who, is paid handsomely by an Asiatic country, possibly North Korea, to mine the highly radioactive Element X that is only found in the North Pole. Supervising the whole operation is a woman under the alias of Madame Piranha. Using MECHANI-KONG, a robotic duplicate of King Kong that he constructed after swiping Carl Nelson's blueprints, Who sends it to mine Element X, but the radioactivity is powerful enough to short out the mecha's circuits. At the Explorer crew's press conference in New York City, they reveal that King Kong is still alive and that the UN has given them orders to return to the island. Madame Piranha, who is at the press conference, learns of this and contacts Dr. Who. Knowing the real Kong would be much better suited to mine Element X than Mechani-Kong due to being unaffected by radioactivity, Who flies out to Faro. Using gas bombs to knock Kong unconscious, he is tied to helicopters that carry him to Who's base in the North Pole. Using Mechani-Kong's hypnosis device, Dr. Who places a radio earpiece and commands the ape to mine Element X. Unfortunately, Dr. Who underestimates the power of Element X once again because the radiation shorts out the earpiece. With King Kong free of Dr. Who's control, the giant ape starts rampaging angrily through the cave towards the interior of the base, but before he can get inside, he is isolated by a steel door. Realizing he needs Susan Watson in order to control the big ape, Dr. Who orders his men to bring Carl, Jiro, and Susan to him. When the three are brought to him, Dr. Who tries various means to get Susan to cooperate with him, but when her terrified screams reach Kong's ears, it enrages the gorilla and he smashes through the steel door. As King Kong rampages through the base in order to find the way out, he manages to create an exit by smashing a wall and escapes from the base. Kong leaps into the Arctic water and begins swimming to Japan. With Mechani-Kong inside his enormous ship, Dr. Who and his captives follow the ape. They follow King Kong to Tokyo and Madame Piranha learns that Who intends to release Mechani-Kong into the city to fight Kong. Fearing that the destruction will cause an international incident between her country and Japan, she tries to stop him. Unable to reason with him, she goes to where Carl, Jiro, and Susan are being held and frees them, telling them to prevent as much damage as possible. The three heroes head into the city where the Markalite Squadron is about to attack King Kong. Fortunately, Susan manages to convince them not to attack, but Mechani-Kong arrives on the scene and tries to hypnotize Kong again. Jiro damages the hypnotic device by shooting it with his rifle, but that only makes the robot ape resort to kidnapping Susan in order to have Kong listen to Dr. Who. As the robot ape climbs Tokyo Tower, Dr. Who threatens to have Mechani-Kong drop Susan if Kong doesn't listen. The giant ape still pursues his robotic double and Who stays true to his word, dropping Susan. King Kong catches her and puts her in a safe place inside Tokyo Tower where Jiro comes to save her. The two apes begin battling on the tower with Kong being able to hold his own by absorbing the electricity inside Tokyo Tower to power himself up. Just when it seems that the battle will remain a stalemate, Madame Piranha destroys the controls for Mechani-Kong before being shot and killed by Dr. Who. Mechani-Kong loses its grip and falls to the street below, shattering into many pieces upon impact. As Kong climbs down to the streets, Susan and the others notice Dr. Who's ship leaving. Susan tells Kong to stop the ship before it can get away. Not wanting to disappoint his love, the giant ape chases after the ship and uses his impressive strength to sink it, killing Dr. Who and his henchmen inside. With his enemies vanquished and his friends safe, King Kong returns to Faro Island.

• The Operation Latchkey nuclear test _Midi Mist _is conducted in an underground tunnel in the Nevada desert, which creates the GIANT DESERT LIZARD and GIANT DESERT RAT. Monarch contains the two mutations in the cavern underneath Area 51 with the other mutations created by the nuclear tests conducted in the Nevada desert.

1968

• An alien kaiju is detected in outer space heading for Earth by the EDF, which Monarch names REDMOON. Discovering that the monster is heading straight for Okinawa, the Gotengo is deployed in order to stop it. The Gotengo intercepts it in the Philippine Sea and a brief battle occurs that diverts Redmoon's course to Habu Island. Just as Redmoon is about to make a final stand against the Gotengo on the island, the EDF inform the Gotengo crew that another space kaiju, which Monarch names ERABUS, has been detected heading for Earth and that it's heading straight for Habu Island. Believing that this new monster is chasing Redmoon in order to kill it, the Gotengo flies out of Redmoon's sight range in the hopes that the two monsters will end up killing each other on the uninhabited island. When Erabus lands on the island, Monarch observes the creatures and soon discovers that they are male and female of the same species. After mating, Erabus gives birth to a baby kaiju named HAFUN. The EDF makes preparations for the Markalite Squadron to eliminate all three monsters before they attack a major city while news of the baby monster spreads throughout the world. Seeing a profit can be made from the infant kaiju, entrepreneur Masa Suzuki sends a group of three helicopters to Habu Island in the middle of the night carrying a team of animal trappers and mercenaries to kidnap Hafun. The animal trappers use chloroform gas to knock out Hafun while the mercenaries distract Redmoon and Erabus with high intensity lights. The kaiju-nappers quickly flee from the island with Hafun being carried by the helicopters using powerful wires, but it isn't long before the parents are in pursuit. When Hafun dies from inhaling too much chloroform, Suzuki has the dead infant's body dropped in order to give the helicopters more speed. Angered by the death of their child, Redmoon and Erabus destroy the helicopters and begin attacking Okinawa. With informative aid from Monarch, the Markalite Squadron is deployed by the EDF, but their assault on the monsters does nothing more than anger them further. The Azumi Royal Family tries to awaken KING CAESAR to fight off the monsters, but without the statue to destroy part of the rock formation where the deity sleeps, Caesar is unable to hear the song that awakens him. When Monarch learns of the Royal Family's efforts, they manage to convince the EDF to send a small unit of the Markalite Squadron's maser vehicles to King Caesar's resting place in order to blast apart the rocky formation until Caesar's sleeping form is revealed. Nami, the Azumi Royal Princess, begins singing to King Caesar and wakes him up. The maser cannons lead King Caesar to Redmoon and Erabus, causing the stone guardian to begin fighting the space kaiju. King Caesar eventually kills them using his brute strength and his energy-reflecting eyes. With his people safe, the stone lion returns to his cliffside and falls back to sleep.

• Glenn is killed in his California home on February 7th by anti-Xilien radicals. The killers are arrested and X-175B19 returns to Planet X where she gives birth to X-175B20(H), her and Glenn's son, not long after his death. The X-Council wants nothing to do with the Human-Xilien hybrid and agrees on his disposal, but the boy is granted amnesty to live on Planet X due to intervention by the United Nations.


	4. Chapter 4: 1970-1989

1970

• The _Helios 7 _space probe is sent to Jupiter, but on the way there a space amoeba parasite takes over the machine and sends it back to Earth where it crashes into the South Pacific Ocean near Sergio Island. The amoeba quickly infects the body of a kisslip cuttlefish, creating the kaiju GEZORA. The creature begins attacking ships at sea until a boat containing photographer Taro Kudo and his entourage come to Sergio Island. Gezora attacks their camp, but when they discover Gezora is weak against high temperature assaults, they use a leftover Japanese WWII bunker to set fire to the squid and severely burn it. Gezora retreats into the ocean, but dies soon after. The space amoeba manages to survive and inhabits the body of a rubble crab, creating GANIMES. Like Gezora, Ganimes attacks the humans, but they manage to outsmart the crab monster and trick it into a large pit and destroy it with explosives. Once again, the space amoeba survives. Seeing that one monster alone cannot do the job, it splits itself into three amoebas and infects the bodies of another kisslip cuttlefish, another rubble crab, and a matamata turtle, creating Gezora, Ganimes, and KAMOEBAS respectively. The three kaiju begin attacking the humans, but their attack also disturbs the bats who live in the jungle caves. Their supersonic waves kill the amoebas inhabiting the monsters' bodies, releasing the kaiju from their control. At that moment, a three-way battle between the creatures begins, allowing the humans to plant explosives on the volcano to destroy all of the monsters. Ganimes and Kamoebas gang up on Gezora and easily kill it before battling each other. Kubo and his group detonate the charges, causing a volcanic eruption that kills Ganimes in the lava flow. Kamoebas manages to escape death by slipping into the ocean undetected.

1971

• A creature born from the Dark Gas Nebula in the Orion Constellation attached itself to the Ikeya Comet and lands on Earth when it passes the planet. The creature begins consuming as much of mankind's pollution as it can. At first the creature's shape is that of a tadpole big enough to knock over oil tankers to feed on the black liquid inside. When Dr. Toru Yano and his son Ken Yano go to Suruga Bay it attacks Dr. Yano, horribly scaring his face, and later gives Ken minor acidic burns on his hand. In an interview with the press, Ken names the creature HEDORAH. With the help of Monarch, Dr. Yano continues studying the creature and learns that as long as Hedorah is moist and has plenty of pollution it can grow indefinitely, along with the fact that when cut in half, both halves can survive independently and can merge with each other to grow bigger. Later that night, Hedorah, now in a four-legged form and significantly bigger than before, appears on land near Sagami Bay to feed off the nearby factory smokestacks. As it inhales the toxic smoke, Godzilla arrives on the scene, knowing this creature is a danger to his planet. As the kaiju fight, Godzilla accidentally separates a piece of it, creating a second Hedorah. Godzilla drives it off into the ocean, but he is unable to follow it. The second Hedorah attacks a night club before disappearing into the night. The next day, Dr. Yano and his family go to the dock and collect dried up Hedorah samples. It is then that Dr. Yano discovers that Hedorah is made of minerals in addition to toxic sludge. The next day, the main Hedorah appears in the Japan Oil Company's refinery, this time its form resembling that of a flying saucer. Godzilla shows up on the scene and battles the monster again, but Hedorah leaves Godzilla choking on the ground from its sulfuric acid mist. As it flies away, it kills over six hundred people in the Fuji City. Meanwhile, the second Hedorah is now larger in size and is devouring cars on the highway. It's at this time that Dr. Yano finally discovered Hedorah's weakness: electricity. Calling the EDF as fast as he can, he tells them about his discovery and his plan to dry out Hedorah with giant electrodes. Upon orders by the EDF, the Markalite Squadron quickly constructs the electrodes. Nightfall comes when the two Hedorah merge into a large bipedal form and head for Mt. Fuji. Over a dozen teenagers are having a party there in protest of Hedorah end up meeting the monster up close. As the Smog Monster begins attacking them, Godzilla shows up for one final showdown. As the monsters fight, the electrodes are brought to the area and are set up. Unfortunately, Godzilla accidentally destroys the power lines during his bought, rendering the electrodes power-less. Hedorah overcomes Godzilla and drops the Monster King into a deep pit that it starts filling with its sludge. With Godzilla out-of-the-way, Hedorah starts to leave, but the flashing lights of several jeeps draw it over to the giant electrodes. Technicians quickly work to get power back to the electrodes, but just when it seems Hedorah is about to leave, Godzilla comes at the last moment and charges the electrodes with his Atomic Ray. Hedorah is fried by the 300 million volts of electricity and its sludgy body quickly dries up. In order to ensure Hedorah's death, Godzilla rips out its orb-like eyes and activates the electrodes again, drying them out. Before he leaves, Godzilla turns toward the humans, glaring at them in a manner that could be interpreted as "don't let this happen again".

1972

• Alien cockroaches called Nebulans from Space Hunter Nebula M who originated on a planet heavily polluted and ruined due to the actions of the dominant species who preceded them arrive on Earth in order to colonize the planet, as well as create perfect peace by eliminating humanity. At the same time, the people from the undersea kingdom of Seatopia grew tired of humanity's constant underground nuclear tests. Seeing the arriving Nebulans as perfect partners, as well as the fact that one of their kaiju heavily resembles their God, Megalon, the two races join forces. In the grand scheme, the Nebulans are the brains and the Seatopians are the brawn. Using the bodies of deceased humans, the Nebulans made perfect disguises out of them and set up a base of operations in Japan at a fake amusement park called World Children's Land with their main headquarters being the Godzilla Tower. The Seatopian workers are disguised as construction workers at the park while the two head Nebulans acted as the CEOs. After hiring inventor Goro Ibuki, who was famous for his animatronics work, he soon finds out too much about them and their plans as the days go by, so the Nebulans hold the man hostage in a room at the top of Godzilla tower. With Goro locked up, the cockroach aliens take control of his bodyguard robot JET JAGUAR for use in their plans. When Goro is gone for three days straight his best friend and manga artist Gengo Kotaka, Gengo's girlfriend Tomoko Tomoe, Goro's sister Michiko Ibuki, and Michiko's hippie friend Shosaku Takasugi go to the park to find out what's going on after Michiko shows them what Goro wrote in his diary regarding the job. While Gengo and Tomoko talk to the Chairman at Godzilla Tower, Michiko and Shosaku sneak around inside and discover the tapes Goro mentioned in his diary. After stealing them and meeting up with each other at the bottom floor, the four leave. After discovering the theft through security footage, the Nebulans send Jet Jaguar and some Seatopian warriors to retrieve the tapes. Just as Gengo and his friends are playing the tapes, Jet Jaguar and the Seatopians break into the apartment. A short scuffle between Tomoke and the intruders occurs, but Jet Jaguar retrieves the tapes. After returning to Godzilla Tower, the Nebulans use the tapes to summon and control the space monsters GIGAN and MEGALON. Using Jet Jaguar as a guide, the human-sized robot leads the two monsters to Tokyo where they start destroying the city. Meanwhile, Gengo and his friends manage to sneak Goro out of the tower. Using the secret remote control in his medallion, Goro is able to regain control over Jet Jaguar and sends the robot to find Godzilla. Unbeknownst to the group, Godzilla and Anguirus were already heading for the space kaiju after sensing something was wrong when the two tapes were played earlier. Jet Jaguar finds them and leads them to Gigan and Megalon. As the tag-team match begins in Tokyo, Jet Jaguar returns to World Children's Land to help its human friends and the JSDF take down the Nebulans and Seatopians. Under the Nebulans' orders, Gigan and Megalon lead Godzilla and Anguirus to World Children's Land where they can kill Godzilla for good. Upon arriving, the space monsters force Godzilla over to the Godzilla Tower where he is assaulted by the tower's mouth laser. Anguirus is unable to help due to constant assaults from Gigan and Megalon. As Jet Jaguar fights Seatopian warriors on the ground, Gengo and the others load bombs into the elevator, hiding them behind a drawing Gengo drew of him and his friends. Due to their trigger-happy methods, the Nebulan and Seatopian soldiers shoot the picture, detonating the bombs. The tower is destroyed, the Nebulans and Seatopians inside are killed, and the space monsters have their free will again. Gigan and Megalon continue their battle against a recovering Godzilla and Anguirus, but the space monsters are sent into retreat with Gigan heading into outer space while Megalon burrows underground to Seatopia.

• The Garogas stumble across King Ghidorah and place their creation back under their mind-control. The three-headed space dragon is healed by his masters. Soon after, the war-mongering aliens come across the planet Peaceland and destroy it. Surprisingly, one single ship manages to escape destruction. The Garogas' leader, Baron Garoga, wants every living thing on Peaceland destroyed, so he orders for the Garoga fleet to pursue it so that they can kill the occupants of the ship. During their chase, the fleet comes across the space monster Gigan, who they capture, heal, and encapsulate in order to add to their ever-growing army.

1973

• The sole survivors of Peaceland (the Zone family) reach the plant Earth and assume the disguise of a regular Japanese family. Calling themselves the Sakimori family, they live in peace and make friends among the unsuspecting earthlings. Unfortunately, the Garogas track them to Earth and decide to destroy the planet as well as the Sakimori family. Feeling guilty for bringing the Garogas to Earth, the family fights off the evil aliens in order to protect the Earth. In order to combat the Garogas, the family's three children, Hikaru, Hotaru, and Akira, are able to transform into ZONE FIGHTER, Zone Angel, and Zone Junior respectively in order to fight fight off the Garogas. While the Garogas would use various plans to destroy the Zone/Sakimori family using conventional means ranging from alien assassins, an army of mind-controlled children, exploding birthday cakes, and the Fourth Dimensional Net just to name a few, their Terror-Beasts would usually be weapons of last resort. The Terror-Beasts are kaiju placed in missile capsules that are created by the Garoga to destroy cities or other kaiju who happen to oppose the them whenever they invade and destroy other planets. The Zone/Sakimori family would assist their children through either Smokey or the "Bolt Thunder," an artificial cloud capable of generating lightning. Whenever a Terror-Beast is deployed, Hikaru transforms into Zone Fighter and increases his size so he can battle it. Sometimes if the situation for Zone Fighter was especially dire, Godzilla either comes to his aide or is summoned by the Zone/Sakimori family's robot, Zobot. Among the Terror-Beasts and other kaiju that are used are RED SPARK (the combined form of a gold and two silver Garogas), JIKIRO (a magnetic Terror-Beast), DESTRO-KING, DOROLA (a Terror-Beast created by combining the DNA of a reptile, crab, and rose), WARGILGAR and SPYLER (a Terror-Beast and the kaiju form of a Garoga respectively; Godzilla helps Zone Fighter battle these two), KING GHIDORAH (who is driven off into space very wounded and freed of Garoga control after his battle against Zone Fighter), DRAGON KING , GILMARAS (the kaiju form of Garoga 13), GELDERAH, GAROGA SPIDER and its Terror-Beast form SPIDER UROS (the Garoga Spider mutated into Spider Uros after infecting a gorilla with its blood-sucking bite), GAROGA GORILLA (a regular gorilla that is mutated by the Garoga Spider), JIPUDORO and SHADORAH (a Terror-Beast designed solely to bring out Zone Fighter and a Terror-Beast that manifested from Hikaru's shadow respectively), GIGAN (who is defeated and driven back into space by both Godzilla and Zone Fighter), BARAKIDON (a Terror-Beast capable of reversing the effect the sun has on Zone Fighter), GAROBORG (an electrified Terror-Beast), DEDRAGON (the combined form of a red and silver Garoga), ZANDOLLA (a burrowing Terror-Beast created to cause Tokyo to fall into the ground ; Godzilla assists Zone Fighter in stopping Zandolla after the Terror-Beast disturbs the Monster King's slumber), MOGURANDA (the Terror-Beast form of two Garoga), BARUGAS (a Terror-Beast that Zone Fighter battles on the Planet Bulgar in order to rescue the Zone's jet, Smokey), GONDARGILAS (a Terror-Beast that is fed the highly destructive PS73 energy just as the magnetic force generating Comet K approaches Earth), GORAMU, JELLAR and KASTAM-JELLAR (a kaiju from the planet Jellarl that is impervious to Zone Fighter's Proton Beam, and a piece of Jellar that was ripped off when Godzilla joined Zone Fighter against Jellar respectively), LIGHTNING BUG and the VISITOR (a cyborg Terror-Beast with energy absorption powers and a multi-limbed berserker Terror-Beast respectively), SUPER JIKIRO (a powered-up version of Jikiro), BAKUGON, and NEEDLAR.

• The Zone/Sakimori family's final battle against the Garogas begins when Baron Garoga fires several Terror-Beast missiles at the Okutama mountains, unleashing the revived Terror-Beasts Super Jikiro, Spider Uros, Garoborg, and Moguranda. The Zone/Sakimori family joins Zone Fighter against the Terror-Beasts with Zone Angel and Zone Junior flying Smokey while the adults operated Bolt Thunder. The battle against the Terror-Beasts was soon joined by Mothra, who assists the Peacelanders. It isn't long before all the Terror-Beasts are defeated, but Baron Garoga isn't finished yet. He orders the Terror-Beast KABUTOGIRA released in Sapporo in order to bring Zone Fighter to his doom. With its disintegrating mist, Kabutogira lays waste to the city until Zone Fighter arrives, but since his energy is halfway gone due to his battle against the small army of Terror-Beasts, he has a hard time fighting. Kabutogira's disintegration mist didn't make things any easier on the Meteor Man, but Mothra arrives on the scene to further help him and uses her hurricane winds to blow Kabutogira's mist back onto him. The Terror-Beast howls in pain and Zone Fighter able to destroy it with his Meteor Missile Might attack. Immediately after Kabutogira's defeat, Baron Garoga angrily orders the Garoga X-Squadron, a team of seven Special Operations Garogas, to kill Zone Fighter in Sapporo. Upon arriving, the Garoga X-Squadron merge to become the Terror-Beast GROTOGAUROS. Grotogauros quickly takes on both Zone Fighter and Mothra. Due to his low energy supply, Zone Fighter is nearly killed, but Smokey and his siblings come to his rescue while Mothra distracts the monster. While Smokey replenished Fighter's energy, Zobot is sent by the Zone/Sakimori family to get Godzilla. As a re-energized Zone Fighter joins Mothra in battling Grotogauros, Godzilla enters the fray. Unable to handle the assaults from Zone Fighter, Mothra, and Godzilla, Grotogauros is destroyed. Baron Garoga quickly orders an all-out assault on them with every Garoga ship available. Baron Garoga's fleet is destroyed by both the heroic kaiju and the combined might of the Markalite Squadron and the Gotengo, leaving only the Baron and his fortress. With one more trick up his sleeve, Baron Garoga enters his own mecha, GARUGAN, and heads to Earth to battle Zone Fighter and the others himself. Garugan puts up quite a fight against the three heroes, but in the end Garugan is destroyed and Baron Garoga is killed inside. Although the Garoga threat has been neutralized, Sapporo is a wasteland.

1974

• A race of humanoid ape aliens called the Simeons begin searching the galaxy for a new home since their current one is about to be sucked into a black hole within the upcoming year. They discover that the Earth meets their needs and is very suitable for them, except for the fact that humans live on it. Before they can colonize the world, they need to get rid of the humans first. The first wave, led by Kuronuma, arrives on Earth disguised as humans. The alien apes quickly set up a base inside Gyokusen Cave in Okinawa where they begin studying the most powerful monster on the planet: Godzilla. Using space titanium, they construct a mechanical version of Godzilla that would be strong enough to defeat him and call it MECHAGODZILLA. Months later after construction is complete, an excavation site in Okinawa led by Gosuke Shimizu uncovers a mysterious cave. When archaeologist Saeko Kaneshiro comes to the site for her university's archeological department, she discovers the statue of King Caesar along with a mural which reads: "_When a black mountain appears above the clouds, a huge monster will arise and try to destroy the world; but then, when the red moon sets and the sun rises in the West, two more shall appear to save humanity_." Knowing of the prophecy, the Simeons send one of their agents to kill the humans and steal the statue so that they can't awaken King Caesar. While flying to his uncle's house, Gosuke runs into Saeko, who is going to meet Professor Wagura. During their flight, they see what appears to be a black mountain floating in the clouds. When Gosuke and Saeko arrive at Wagura's house, Saeko finds out that the professor is actually Gosuke's uncle. They stay at Wagura's house and both Saeko and the professor try to translate the writing on the statue. The Simeon's agent breaks into the house and tries to steal the statue, but Gosuke drives him off. Elsewhere, Gosuke's brother Masahiko Shumizu is showing Professor Hideto Miyajima a strange piece of metal he found in Gyokusen Cave. Suddenly, Godzilla emerges from Mt. Fuji, acting really strange. Anguirus soon arrives to confront him, but the Monster King beats Anguirus brutally after the spiky ankylosaur reveals that this Godzilla is an imposter when his spikes chip off some skin, revealing metal underneath. The Fake Godzilla ends his fight with Anguirus by breaking the spiky saurian's jaw, sending Anguirus running for safety in the tunnel he made there. The imposter Godzilla continues on its way until it reaches a refinery. As the Fake Godzilla destroys the surrounding area, the real Godzilla arrives and a short fight occurs that reveals more metal under the imposter's synthetic skin. With Mechagodzilla's disguise blown, the Simeons burn away the rest of the fake skin, revealing Mechagodzilla to the world. A brief beam war between the two kaiju occurs, but the resulting explosion knocks Godzilla into the water in a pool of blood and damages Mechagodzilla's head controls. This forces the Simeons to postpone their attack on Japan and bring Mechagodzilla back to the base for repairs. Days later, Masahiko, Miyajima, and Miyajima's daughter Eiko search Gyokusen Cave, but the Simeons capture them. Since the Simeons are unable to repair Mechagodzilla on time, they force Miyajima to repair it by threatening to execute Masahiko and Eiko. With their lives at stake, Miyajima agrees. The statue is translated, telling Gosuke and Saeko that it needs to be placed on the gate of Azumi Castle in Okinawa when the sun rises in the West. Taking a ferryboat, the two head for Okinawa. Unfortunately, the Simeon's agent is also on board and tries to steal the statue again, but it ends up stealing a fake statue and is shot overboard by a silencer pistol fired by Interpol agent Nanbara. Upon arriving in Okinawa, Gosuke and Saeko check the hotel Miyajima and the others are staying in, but the hotel staff there hasn't seen them in some time. Gosuke heads to Gyokusen Cave and is nearly captured by a Simeon, but Nanbara saves him once again. After Miyajima finishes repairing Mechagodzilla, he is thrown into the execution chamber where his daughter and Masahiko are. While they are being scalded to death, Gosuke and Nanbara infiltrate the base and free them. When they escape, they notice that a red moon is setting in the sky, which is part of the prophecy. While Gosuke, Eiko, and Saeko rush to the castle with the statue, Nanbara, Miyajima, and Masahiko head back inside to stop Mechagodzilla's launch. When Gosuke and the others reach the castle, they are too late. Two Simeons are holding the Azumi Princess and High Priest at gun point, but Tamura, Nanbara's Interpol partner, comes to their rescue and kills the Simeons. Once the statue is placed on the castle gate, Princess Nami sings to King Caesar, awaking the stone deity just as Mechagodzilla arrives. King Caesar and Mechagodzilla battle, but the robot is just too powerful for him. Back in the base, Miyajima and the others are captured, shackled, and forced to watch Mechagodzilla beat down King Caesar. Godzilla appears just in the nick of time and comes to help Caesar. The two kaiju tag-team Mechagodzilla, and in the end, the robot's head is yanked off and its body self-destructs. The resulting explosion knocks Godzilla into the ocean and causes the remains of Mechagodzilla to fall into the ocean. Soon after, Miyajima uses his special pipe to mess up the aliens apes' equipment, causing the Simeon's base to self-destruct. The three humans manage to escape in time, but the Simeons inside aren't too lucky. King Caesar returns to his cliff side and his statue is returned to the Azumi Royal Family.

• Not too long after the defeat of the Simeon's first wave, a second wave is sent to Earth led by Mugal. The first thing they do is set up a base and recover the pieces of Mechagodzilla and begin constructing MECHAGODZILLA . When they hear of the disgruntled scientist Dr. Shinzô Mafune and his theory about controlling animals through hyper-sonic waves generated by thought, the Simeons decide to make him an ally. He agrees to help them due to him still wanting revenge on mankind for shunning him all those years ago, but mainly because they save the life of his daughter Katsura when she is nearly killed in a lab accident despite them turning her into a cyborg. With Mafune and his daughter as their allies, the Simeons begin learning about his thought wave control so that they can use the same method to control Mechagodzilla .

1975

• When the Interpol submarine _Akatsuki _searches for the pieces of Mechagodzilla, they encounter the TITANS, who destroy the sub just as the it sends a mayday message. Marine biologist Akira Ichinose is called in from Monarch for his opinion due to the belief that an unknown marine kaiju may have sunk the sub. When Interpol and Ichinose listen to the submarine's message, they all hear that two dinosaurs attacked the sub. Ichinose travels with his old college friend, now Interpol agent, Murakoshi to the Oceanography Institute. It's there that they learn about Dr. Mafune and his Titans, which leads them to Mafune's house on Mazanura Island. When they arrive, they only find Katsura living there. She says that her father is dead and that she burned all of his notes. As the days pass, Ichinose and Katsura fall in love, which complicates Interpol's efforts due to him sharing secrets with her which she gives to her father and the Simeons, but Katsura gives him one of her father's journals about the Titans. When he mentions that another submarine is going to search for the Titans, Katsura tries to tell him not to go, but he doesn't listen. When Mugal's second-in-command, Tsuda, has Katsura send the Titans to destroy the sub, Interpol inadvertently discovers the dinosaurs' weakness: supersonic waves. They quickly begin building a supersonic oscillator to use against the creatures, which Ichinose tells Katsura about. Wanting to boost the Titans' power, Dr. Mafune has help from the Simeons to merge the two creatures into one, creating TITANOSAURUS. Mafune, wanting to prove that Titanosaurus is stronger than the Titans, sends the aquatic dinosaur to Yokosuka the following night without Mugal's permission. Katsura sabotages Interpol's oscillator by cutting all the wires, leaving them defenseless as Titanosaurus rampages through the city and fights off the Markalite Squadron. Godzilla soon arrives and fights Titanosaurus, but when Katsura is gunned down by Interpol agents, Mafune calls Titanosaurus back. Katsura is rescued and fixed by the Simeons, but they have installed the Mechagodzilla controller inside of her. The next day, Ichinose goes to Katsura's house to visit her, but he is ambushed by Simeon troops and taken hostage inside the house. Once inside, he sees that Mafune is still alive, Katsura's actually a cyborg, and that both of them are working for the Simeons. Both Mechagodzilla and Titanosaurus are released into Tokyo where they cause massive amounts of destruction. As Interpol struggles to repair the oscillator, their agents in Okinawa reawaken King Caesar, who heads for Tokyo. Godzilla arrives in the city first and begins fighting both monsters, but they easily overpower him until King Caesar arrives. The two Earth monsters quickly turn the tables on the alien-controlled monsters. During the battle, Interpol arrives in a helicopter with the fixed supersonic oscillator mounted on it. Upon using the device on Titanosaurus enough times, they actually manage to free him from Mafune and the Simeons' control over him. Once freed, Godzilla and King Caesar convince the aquatic dinosaur to help them against Mechagodzilla. When Godzilla rips off Mechagodzilla 's head, a smaller head is revealed underneath which fires a beam at Godzilla from its visor. Titanosaurus heroically takes the blast and falls into the ocean. Interpol agents swarm Mafune's house and Murakoshi saves Ichinose. He also kills Dr. Mafune when Mugal uses the old man as a shield. Realizing that the only way to stop Mechagodzilla is to kill herself, Katsura commits suicide using one of the Simeons' guns. Godzilla and King Caesar destroy Mechagodzilla , as well as any Simeon saucers they can get before they flee into space. Interpol collects the remains of Mechagodzilla and hands them over to the EDF.

• The Simeons' home planet is consumed by the black hole, killing many of the Simeons who decided to remain there. Other Simeons make a colony on Planet X under the watchful eyes of the United Nations.

• The Kaiju Boom hits full force, with Godzilla being very popular due to his recent heroics in early part of the decade. Movies and mangas are made about him, the most popular manga being _Godzilla in Monster Land _created by Gengo Kotaka and Ichiro Miki. The manga stars Godzilla, MINILLA, the fictional "Son of Godzilla," along with enemy monsters such as GABARA, Minilla's arch-nemesis and bully, AMPHIBION, a strange monster with a one hundred foot fin, claws like a giant lobster, and a radioactive glow that is created by the mad scientist Oniyama, SHUKRA, an alien kaiju created by the telepathic hatred of homework generated by children, MAMAGON, a strict mother who is turned into an evil monster by the evil Natal aliens led by the sinister Commander Bruton, and the Natal's army of overgrown string bean kaiju. TV shows about alien superheroes that fight giant monsters are also popular, the most well-known ones include a show based on Zone Fighter and his family, _Go! Godman_, _Go! Greenman_, and _Megaloman_.

1976

• Although Godzilla barely makes landfall, numerous sightings at sea attest to the fact that he's still alive.

• A once normal geneticist is contaminated by radiation during an experiment and suffers a mental imbalance, causing his bosses to halt his experiments. One night, he learns that a radioactive meteor has fallen on one of the Aleutian Islands. Chartering a boat, the man arrives on the island the meteor landed on and finds it inside a dormant volcano. Using the meteor's radiation, he combines a komodo dragon with that of a bat, creating BATRAGON. Deciding to get revenge on the world for how he was treated, the man renames himself Dr. Demonicus. He soon forms an army he call his demon soldiers, seizes the island, enslaves the local Eskimo population forces them to build a large transport craft out of the meteor's ore, and constructs a command base inside the dormant volcano, Calling the meteor the "Life Stone", he uses it to create the monsters CENTIPOR, GHILARON, LEPIRAX, and the FIRE BUG.

• Near the end of the year, an alien warrior named Cinos who hails from a far distant planet arrives on Earth. His goal isn't to conquer the Earth, but to find the planet's strongest warrior and challenge it to a duel. After landing in New York City, Cinos takes on the form of a normal human male and lives in the city. When he sees a news bulletin about Godzilla on CNN and how they call him the "King of the Monsters", Cinos is intrigued by him and begins researching Godzilla's long past and discovers that the monster has a long history involving fights with other kaiju. Cinos decides that Godzilla will be his challenge and sends out a telepathic message to the monster, challenging him to a fight. Godzilla is awoken by the message and accepts the challenge by beginning his long swim to North America.

1977

• An underground nuclear test is conducted in the Arizona desert which results in the radiation traveling through a subterranean fault line all the way to Alberta, Canada. The radiation is released into a piece of ice with a Sasquatch trapped inside it. The radiation thaws the ice and frees the man-beast, who heads southward, growing larger due to the radiation its absorbed.

• Godzilla makes landfall in Alaska and destroys the Alaskan pipeline heading through the oil fields. The US military, with the aid of Monarch, tries to drive him off, but everything they throw at him fails. Two Japanese experts on Godzilla, Dr. Yuriko Takiguchi and his assistant Tamara Hashioka, are flown to Alaska in order to figure out why Godzilla is in America and how to drive him off. A massive experimental laser cannon based on Markalite technology is brought in, but all it does is make Godzilla angry, causing him to set the oil fields on fire. The remaining Air Force fighter jets attack the mountain side of valley in order to cause an avalanche that smothers the flames. Dr. Takiguchi and Tamara arrive just as Godzilla leaves the area. General Dugan and Lieutenant Jones are charged with defeating Godzilla and are part of the newly created "Godzilla Squad". They are given the Super-X, one of two powerful flying vessels that were created if Godzilla should ever come to the United States. The Super-X is used as a small headquarters for the "Godzilla Squad". A few weeks later, Godzilla shows up on the docks of Seattle and begins heading into the city. Dugan sets up a plan to lure Godzilla back into the ocean using flares, which works until Godzilla reaches the edge leading down to the sea. With the monster not going in on his own accord, the Super-X blasts Godzilla with rockets and lasers until the monster falls into the sea and swims off. Godzilla then appears in San Francisco weeks later, making landfall on Fisherman's Wharf. With Dr. Takiguchi and his assistant Tamara in Detroit working on Takiguchi's anti-Godzilla weapon, General Dugan has the Super-X attack Godzilla with every weapon in an attempt to force the monster back into the sea. The battle ends with the Golden Gate Bridge destroyed, the Super-X unable to fly due to the damage it sustained, and Godzilla returning to the sea unharmed. With the Super-X being repaired, General Dugan and his troops are forced to use a squadron of helicopters to search and attack Godzilla if he happens to show up again.

• Dr. Demonicus' monster Batragon attacks a Liberian oil tanker in the Pacific Ocean, but it comes across Godzilla shortly after. The two fight briefly which ends in the Monster King wounding Batragon and sending it fleeing back to the Aleutian Islands. Not one to back down from an unfinished fight, Godzilla pursues. Batragon returns to Demonicus' hidden base, unaware that Godzilla has followed him. While moving inland, Godzilla watches as Demonicus' men slaughter some Eskimos after the enslaved people try to revolt against them. Godzilla attacks Demonicus' men and kills them, but it also alerts Demonicus to the monster's presence on his island. As Godzilla climbs up the volcano leading to Demonicus' base, he discovers where Batragon is and the bat/komodo dragon hybrid monster breaks out of the energy cage it's contained in and the two begin battling again. General Dugan and his troops find Godzilla after he kills Batragon and launches an assault on him with their helicopters, believing Godzilla is about to possibly attack a SAC base inside the dormant volcano. It's after General Dugan and Lieutenant Gabe's helicopter flies into the volcano and sees Centipor, Ghilaron, Lepirax, and the Fire Bug inside an energy cage that they realize something's fishy. Demonicus releases the monsters to attack Godzilla at the same time Dugan lowers Gabe into Dr. Demonicus' command center. Unfortunately, Lepirax decides to attack the helicopter instead of Godzilla, but Gabe makes it inside alright. Unfortunately, he is captured by Demonicus and his demon soldiers upon entry. It doesn't take long for Godzilla to make short work of Centipor and Ghilaron and knocks the Fire Bug into the ocean. Angered by his monsters being defeated, Demonicus tries to go fight Godzilla himself, but his demon soldiers try to stop him, giving Gabe a chance to knock them out and fight Demonicus. Outside, General Dugan's men attack the demon soldiers outside the base, freeing the Eskimo slaves. Godzilla saves Dugan from Lepirax and defeats the moth monster. With his enemies defeated, Godzilla returns to the sea with Dugan and his men following after him.

• Cinos hears of the destruction Godzilla has caused in his previous attempts to enter American soil. Not wanting the beast to cause disaster for the humans, Cinos telepathically leads Godzilla on a path that's far away from any major cities. Some time later during his trek across the American wilderness, Godzilla makes it to the forests of Northern California and heads for a nearby cave to sleep. Elsewhere, General Dugan's Godzilla Squad is given the Super-X II in addition to the Super-X, as well as the news that Dr. Takiguchi's anti-Godzilla weapon, a giant robot named RED RONIN that is controlled in a fashion similar to the late Dr. Mafune's hyper-sonic brain waves, is complete. Using both Super-Xs, the Godzilla Squad manages to track Godzilla to the cave he's sleeping in. With a plan in mind to transport Godzilla to a military base in San Diego, the two flying vessels knock the monster out with sleeping gas and fly him to the base. Once there, he is lowered inside a massive cage that was recently built for him, but when the Monster King awakens, a blast of his Atomic Ray frees him. He begins rampaging across the base, heading straight for a secret nuclear missile installation at the far end. As the Super-X and Super-X II battle Godzilla in order to keep him away, General Dugan radios for Red Ronin to be deployed immediately. After pilot Jimmy Woo's brain waves are imprinted into Red Ronin, the giant robot flies to the military base to stop Godzilla from potentially causing World War III. Although Red Ronin fights Godzilla and drives him away from the nuclear missiles, Jimmy is hesitant to kill him due to the Monster King's recent heroics. The battle goes from the base, to a naval harbor, to San Diego itself. As the two Super-Xs close in on the weakened monster, Red Ronin fires a laser at the flying vessels, causing them to stop as Red Ronin uses hand gestures to tell Godzilla to leave. The monster complies and heads away from San Diego. Weeks later, Godzilla shows up at Boulder Dam and attacks it, unleashing the Colorado River which carries him into a part of the Nevada desert that's only a few miles away from Las Vegas. Godzilla enters the city, drawn to it by the flashing bright lights. Meanwhile, the rest of Boulder Dam breaks, releasing a second torrent of water. Just as Godzilla enters the Strip, the torrent of water smashes through the city and carries Godzilla and loads of fleeing people out of the city into the Nevada desert. Once the water stops carrying him, Godzilla continues heading east into the Nevada desert, unaware that the Godzilla Squad has just reacquired him and that they are following him. Weeks later as the Super-Xs continue their pursuit of Godzilla, they are deviated from their course when the monster Sasquatch, which Lieutenant Gabe gives it the name YETRIGAR, ambushes them and hurls boulders at them. The flying vessels are damaged and are forced to remain grounded until repairs are complete. Seeing that the flying machines aren't appetizing to it, Yetrigar continues its search for food. It comes across Godzilla once the saurian reaches the edge of the Grand Canyon. Staging another ambush, Yetrigar tackles the Monster King into the canyon and the two monsters savagely battle each other on the way down. Unable to pursue Godzilla, General Dugan calls in Red Ronin, who quickly departs from the San Diego military base. When Red Ronin arrives, Jimmy tries to help Godzilla as best he can, but when a stray shot from the robot's laser cannon hits Godzilla, it causes the saurian to attack Red Ronin. Red Ronin tries to settle Godzilla down, but is forced to fight back. Seeing how both of his foes are fighting and weakening themselves, Yetrigar takes advantage of this and attacks Godzilla first. Red Ronin quickly comes to Godzilla's aid and defeats Yetrigar by blasting a hole through the giant Sasquatch's chest with a powerful laser shot. As Godzilla leaves, Jimmy takes Red Ronin to the downed Super-Xs to check on General Dugan and Lieutenant Gabe.

• Not too long after the Yetrigar incident, Godzilla is walking through a valley close to the White Mountains when a mysterious rift opens up in front of him and sucks him into it. The rift takes Godzilla, who is now encased in an atmospheric energy bubble in order to keep him from suffocating, arrives on the Moon. Seconds later, a strange alien creature called the BETA-BEAST emerges from a nearby crater and battles the King of the Monsters. Godzilla soon defeats the creature and discovers that the battle was a test conducted by a race of aliens called the Betans, who have been monitoring the battle from their base on the Moon. The Betans explain that they are in a deadly war with another race of aliens called the Megans, and instead of battling with weapons, they battle with kaiju. With the Betans on the verge of defeat, the Megans have begun making their way to Earth in order to conquer the planet and plunder its resources to ensure their victory over the Betans. Seeing that Godzilla was powerful enough to defeat their most powerful monster, the Betans believe that Godzilla is strong enough to defeat the arriving Mega-Monsters; TRIAX, RHIAHN, and KROLLAR. When the Betan leader learns of the Mega-Monster Triax's proximity to Earth's orbit, he opens another rift that sends Godzilla back to Earth in Salt Lake City, Utah. Triax arrives just as Godzilla does and the two start battling. Dugan and Gabe hear about the fight on the military radio, so Jimmy Woo gets in Red Ronin to help Godzilla. As Red Ronin joins the battle, Triax is nearly defeated by them, but then Rhiahn and Krollar arrive, turning the tide of the battle. As the battle goes on, a Megan vessel arrives in Earth's orbit and charges up its Energex-Ray, which will power-up, and later kill, their monsters. In order to prevent this, the Betan leader sends a ship to intercept the vessel. Although the Betan ship cripples the Megan vessel, it's disabled and sent crashing into the Betans' base. With their bubble dome destroyed, the atmosphere inside the base is vented out into the void-less space. Back on Earth, it isn't long before the National Guard arrives to fight the monsters, but when General Dugan and Lieutenant Gabe arrive in a helicopter they have the National Guard focus their attack on only the Mega-Monsters. As Godzilla battles Triax, Red Ronin is double-teamed by Rhiahn and Krollar, which results in the robot's head being sliced off by Rhiahn's anterior bio-blade. At that moment, the Megans fire the Energex-Ray. Triax, Rhiahn, and Krollar are given a major boost of power, as well as an increase in size. Godzilla struggles to hold his own against the now colossal Mega-Monsters, but fortunately General Dugan and Lieutenant Gave decide to help the Monster King, in the best interest of the planet, by keeping the other two distracted while Godzilla battles one of them. Dugan attacks Rhiahn and Gabe distracts Triax, allowing Godzilla to attack and kill Krollar. After Krollar's death, both Triax and Rhiahn soon follow. On the Moon, the Betan leader rejoices in Godzilla's victory before dying from suffocation while on the Megans' home world, the Warlords of Megan consider pursuing peace with the Betans. After a roar of victory, Godzilla leaves the city and continues onward, following the voice of the one who summoned for him. Red Ronin is retrieved, but with the damage to the robot being too severe, it's placed into storage.

• As Godzilla makes his way through Western Colorado, another alien from Cinos' race arrives on Earth, only with the intention of conquering the planet. Before arriving, the alien, called Nador, scans the planet for its most powerful life form and discovers Godzilla. Seeing that the Monster King stands in the way of total domination of Earth, Nador lands his vessel close to the area that Godzilla is heading through. Meanwhile, the Super-X and Super-X II are back in action, but when they finally catch up to the Monster King, they witness Nador morph into his kaiju form, the STRANGER. Noticing the two Super-Xs, the Stranger tries to destroy them in order to prevent Godzilla from receiving any help, but Godzilla, seeing the Stranger as a threat to himself, tackles the alien life form away. During the fight, the Stranger manages to break free from Godzilla's assault and flies over to the Super-Xs. He blasts the Super-X with a powerful blast of his alien energy from his mouth and smashes the Super-X II into the ground with his impressive strength, destroying both flying vessels. Fortunately, Dugan, Gabe, and most of the Godzilla Squad manage to escape death, but are left without a means to follow the battling kaiju. Godzilla's fight with the Stranger takes them to a cow ranch, which is where Godzilla finally defeats his opponent. Forced to track Godzilla on foot, General Dugan and the Godzilla Squad reach the destroyed ranch long after Godzilla has left. Calling his superiors, Dugan explains his situation and the fate of the Super-Xs. Dugan quickly finds out that Dr. Takiguchi and his assistant have explained the situation regarding Godzilla to the EDF and that the EDF has agreed to loan the Gotengo to the Godzilla Squad just as the flying super sub arrives. Weeks later in Denver, Colorado, scientist Henery Pym has recently developed a serum that shrinks the size of objects and is now working on a serum that causes them to grow in order to help with the food crisis. Just as he is about to test his serum on a pear, an evacuation order is given for the research facility due to Godzilla's sudden arrival. Startled, Dr. Pym accidentally spills his growth serum into a cage containing a rattlesnake nicknamed RATTLER and a coral snake with yellow markings on its back nicknamed YELLOWBACK. Henery grabs the last of his shrinking serum before heading for the facility's exit, not noticing the snakes are beginning to grow larger by the second. Just as Dr. Pym escapes the facility, the snakes smash their way out into the streets and begin hunting people for food. It doesn't take long before Rattler and Yellowback run across Godzilla. Seeing that he would make a much better meal, the two snakes begin working together to bring him down. During the fight, Godzilla becomes very weakened by the snakes' venom, but he is seemingly saved by the arrival of the Gotengo. As Captain Jinguji orders the Gotengo to attack all three kaiju, Dugan and Gabe try to stop him from attacking Godzilla by telling him about the monster's recent heroics. Jinguji refuses to listen to them, seeing Godzilla as a threat that needs to be stopped. Even though he refuses to spare the monster's life, he does begin focusing the Gotengo's weaponry on the snakes first. With the Gotengo's help, Godzilla is able to kill Yellowback and Rattler, but collapses onto the ground due to the effects of the snakes' venom weakening his central nervous system. Although Godzilla is not dead, he is in a comatose state. Unsure of what to do with the unconscious giant, Jinguji, Dugan, and Gabe discuss the matter among each other on the radio with the EDF and Monarch until Henery Pym arrives. Believing he has a possible solution, the doctor explains that he knows a fellow scientist named Dr. Mason who is working on a time machine in New York City, and with the use of his shrinking serum, they can shrink Godzilla to a smaller size in order to easily transport him to New York where he can be transported back to the Age of Dinosaurs. With both the EDF and Monarch's approval, Pym's plan is put into action. Godzilla is shrunk down to the size of a rabbit and placed in a cage for transport inside the Gotengo. Before the Godzilla Squad departs, Pym warns them that the effects won't be permanent and will wear off after some time (he's unsure exactly when that will happen due to never shrinking anything Godzilla's size before). With that in mind, the Gotengo quickly flies to New York.

• A few weeks later, the Gotengo finally arrives in New York City. Over the short amount of time, Godzilla's body began fighting off the snake venom and he came out of his comatose state. He was quite angry at being so small when he woke up. Cinos hears of Godzilla's arrival in New York City and flocks to the research facility where the Monster King is being taken to. As the Gotengo lands, he sees that Godzilla is now very tiny, confusing Cinos. Outraged by the humans shrinking Godzilla just as the Monster King has finally arrived to challenge him, Cinos darts out from the crowd and snatches Godzilla's cage from General Dugan. Before anyone could do something, Cinos teleports out of the area, leaving everyone baffled and confused about what just happened. Cinos arrives in Times Square with Godzilla and announces to the monster that he is the one who summoned him here for a fight. At that moment, Henery Pym's shrink serum wears off and Godzilla starts returning to his true height, breaking free from his cage. Angered at Cinos for being misled by a human, Godzilla tries to squash him until Cinos morphs into his kaiju form, the TRICEPHALON. Seeing that he has now endangered human lives due to his rash actions, the Tricephalon starts moving his fight with Godzilla to New York Harbor. The Gotengo quickly reaches the site of the battle and begins firing at both Godzilla and the Tricephalon. Godzilla, angered by the Gotengo's interference, blasts the super sub out of the sky before continuing his battle. In the end, the Tricephalon is beaten, but just as Godzilla prepares to finish the alien monster off, the Tricephalon thanks Godzilla for the challenge and awaits death so that he can enter his race's own Valhalla. After Godzilla ceremoniously kills the Tricephalon, he begins his long swim back to Japan. The Gotengo returns to Japan while the Godzilla Squad is disbanded.

1978

• An atomic test is conducted out in the Pacific Ocean, causing an undersea crevice to crack open and release an adult Godzillasaurus sub-species and its son. The radiation mutates both creatures, causing the adult to grow to an enormous size while the youngster gains membrane-like wings under its arms that allow it to fly. A short time later, the crew of the _Calico_, a scientific vessel captained by Carl Majors, consisting of the captain himself, Dr. Quinn Darian, her nephew Pete, and her assistant Brock go out to the area where the atomic test took place to study its effects on the undersea life. While diving in their mini-sub, Quinn and Brock see the winged Godzillasaurus trapped in some coral. With both Captain Major and Pete's help, they are able to free the little monster, who quickly befriends them, especially Pete. The youngster's father soon arrives, but when his son explains about how the humans saved him, the adult is grateful. Noticing the adult's similarity to Godzilla, Dr. Darian names him GODZILLER, after the pronunciation some dubbers use for Godzilla's name in monster movies imported from Japan. Pete names the younger creature GODZOOKY. With Godziller and Godzooky joining the _Calico_'s crew, they head out looking for scientific anomalies. Over the year, the _Calico_ and its crew run into a variety of giant monsters such as the FIRE BIRD (a prehistoric bird that comes out of a dormant volcano to lay her eggs in the Arctic), the EARTH EATER (a creature that consumes ground and dirt which attacks San Francisco), the STONE CREATURES (who are awoken when an archaeologist discovers the Tomb of Ramal and disturbs it), the MEGAVOLT MONSTERS (creatures that lived in a bubble of air at the bottom of the sea that were given power by a strange energy source), the SEAWEED MONSTER (a monster created by irradiated seaweed), the ENERGY BEAST (a strange alien centipede that arrives to absorb enough energy to conquer the Earth), COLOSSUS (when Atlantis rose from the ocean and the _Calico _stumbles upon it; Atlantis is saved and ends up returning to outer space), the CYCLOPS CREATURE (when the _Calico _becomes shipwrecked on the island it lives on during a storm that shorts out the force field), the CHIMERA (a creature straight out of Greek mythology living on an island with the Siren Sisters and a Minotour), the MAGNETIC MONSTER (a giant turtle with magnetic powers that is awoken by nuclear tests), the BREEDER BEAST (a single-celled organism that mutates into a a living breeder reactor due to an oil spill not too far from Washington D.C.), the GREAT WATCHUKA (when the _Calico _crew and Dr. Rourke discover the Watchukas in the Himalayan Mountains; the Watchukas thought they were a threat to their people and might awaken Bagan), and the TIME DRAGON (a gargantuan Allosaurus that is mutated by uranium deposits in its territory; when the _Calico _and its crew were transported back in time due to a radioactive satellite, this creature constantly hunted them). Whenever one of these giant beasts emerges, Carl Majors would use the "Godziller Call", a device that would bring Godziller on the scene, but if it was lost or broken, Godzooky is used to summon him.

1979

• The adventures of the _Calico _crew continues as they explore new places and run into new kaiju such as the CLONE MONSTER (a giant squid that is cloned from an ordinary sized squid by the evil Dr. Voltrang), a GIANT FLY (a once ordinary fly that is mutated to kaiju size by strange pink gas), a giant octopus who lives in a ghost ship, AXOR (an ancient creature that rules over the human population living on an atoll called Storm Island through the use of its hypnotic mind-control powers), the POWER DRAGON (an alien dragon that guards its masters by disguising itself as a cloud), the CYBORG WHALE (a mecha that is made by the U.S. government to harvest plankton, but ends up getting knocked out of control by a lightning bolt that sends it straight for Honolulu, Hawaii with Pete and Brock inside it), the MAGMA LIZARDS (lizards that are released from underground tunnel systems in the bottom of the ocean due to a Russian rocket getting stuck in between two tectonic plates), the GRAVITY GOLIATH (a creature that lived on the Moon until a moonquake launches it into the Pacific Ocean), the GOLDEN GUARDIANS (which are discovered by an Indian priest who uses them to scare outsiders away from the city of Kali-Noor), a GIANT MANTA RAY (a manta ray that is mutated due to the extreme heat of an underwater volcanic explosion), and GIANT ANTS, GIANT BEES, a GIANT BLACK WIDOW, a GIANT BEETLE, and a GIANT ANTLION (oversized insects that live in the Valley of Giants). In addition to kaiju, the _Calico_ crew, Godziller, and Godzooky fought the evil forces of Cobra and Godziller stopped a deadly asteroid from impacting the Earth. The last time the _Calico _crew, Godziller, and Godzooky appear is when the ship encounters Godzilla in the Pacific Ocean. Godziller comes to his friends' rescue, but supposedly losses his life in the fight against Godzilla. Godzooky remains with his human friends until he mysteriously disappears along with the _Calico_ and its crew a few weeks later.

1982

• Captain Jinguji retires from his role as the captain of the Gotengo. Admiral Gyozen takes his place and has the Gotengo's systems upgraded. Along with the upgrade, he adds more weapons onto it such as maser cannons, extra missile ports and rocket launchers.

1984

• Godzilla's hibernation is disturbed by a volcanic eruption on Daikoku Island and makes his return by attacking a small fishing boat that's in the area at the time called the _Yahata-Maru_. The ship is labeled missing, but it's found by retired reporter Goro Maki. When he enters the ship looking for survivors, he is nearly killed by SHOCKIRUS, giant sea louse mutated by Godzilla's radioactivity. The ship's sole survivor, Hiroshi Okumura saves him and Goro takes him back to his own ship. Fearing that Godzilla's violent return would cause panic throughout the nation, so the Japanese government keeps the beast's attack and the rescue of the _Yahata-Maru_'s sole survivor a secret. Later, Godzilla attacks and sinks a Soviet nuclear submarine, absorbing the energy inside it. The sub's sinking causes the Russians to believe that it was sunk by the Americans, making Cold War tensions escalate to dangerous levels. In order to prevent a possible nuclear war, Prime Minister Mitamura reveals that Godzilla sank the Russian sub. The Prime Minister meets with the ambassadors for both America and the Soviet Union, who both wish to use nuclear weapons on Godzilla should the monster make landfall. Mitamura refuses the use of nukes on Japan's soil, firmly standing behind Japan's Three Non-Nuclear Principles of non-possession. At this time, Monarch assist the JSDF in their search for Godzilla, but he soon comes ashore at a nuclear power plant in Shizuoka to feed off the nuclear reactor's energy. Goro, Dr. Hayashida, Hiroshi, and Naoko, who is both Hiroshi's sister and Hayashida's assistant, fly to the power plant and observe Godzilla feeding. During this time, a flock of birds flies over the area and causes Godzilla to immediately stop feeding and follow them out to sea. Days later, Goro makes the connection while looking at some of the pictures he took that night and points it out to Dr. Hayashida. Hayashida, realizing that it was the birds' signals that led Godzilla away, tells the government this fact and his plan to build a bird call device to lure Godzilla to Mt. Mihara where explosive charges placed in the volcano will be detonated in order to trap the monster inside. The government approves of his plan while the EDF plans to use cadmium against the monster. While Hayashida begins his plan, the Russians place a control ship in Tokyo Bay disguised as a regular freighter for a satellite equipped with nuclear warheads should Godzilla appear. The following night, Godzilla surfaces and begins heading for Tokyo Bay. On the docks, the Markalite Squadron attacks him with everything they got when he shows up, but Godzilla obliterates the military weapons and damages the Russian ship. This accidentally starts a timer for one of the nuclear missiles on the satellite to be launched. As Godzilla causes destruction in the business section of Tokyo, the Gotengo is deployed to stop the monster. Admiral Gyozen, very over-confident in the fact that he will be the one who kills Godzilla, manages to knock the monster unconscious using cadmium shells. Just as Godzilla is defeated, the Russian nuke launches. The nuclear warhead is picked up on radar and its trajectory shows that it will strike Tokyo. The Americans quickly fire one of their nuclear missiles into space and successfully hits the missile, destroying it. The atmospheric nuclear blast that follows revives Godzilla, who attacks the Gotengo and takes Gyozen by surprise. In the same area, Dr. Hayashida finishes his bird call device and calls for a helicopter from Monarch that both he and Hiroshi fly on to Mt. Mihara where everything's been set up. While they do that, Goro and Naoko flee from Godzilla while the Gotengo tries to distract the monster. When the device is activated, Godzilla immediately stops his battle with the flying vessel and heads for Mt. Mihara. As soon as the Monster King steps foot on the mouth of the crater, the Gotengo blasts the monster with every weapon it has and knocks him into the volcano. The charges are detonated and Godzilla is trapped inside the volcano where he enters hibernation once again.

• A team of Monarch scientists searching for Godzilla cells after the monster's rampage are ambushed by American paramilitary soldiers working for Bio-Major, a genetics research company in America. After the soldiers steal the Godzilla cells, they are ambushed and killed by a lone mercenary called SSS9, who takes the G-cells to the Republic of Saradia in the Middle East. The cells are then given to geneticist Genshiro Shiragami and his daughter Erica for their project in creating a new species of plant that can survive living in Saradia's harsh desert as a way to gradually move away from the country's reliance on oil exports in terms of profits. Bio-Major agents bomb the facility the G-cells are kept in, destroying the facility and killing Erica in the process. Unwilling to continue his research due to his loss, Dr. Shiragami returns to Japan and tries to keep his daughter alive by splicing her genes into that of a rose plant.

• The Kaiju Boom ends due to the large amount of death and destruction Godzilla's rampage causes.

1985

• G-Force is formed as a major faction of the EDF dedicated combating against Godzilla and other kaiju. The Markalite Squadron is incorporated into G-Force. Several plans are placed into action for use against Godzilla and other kaiju; Project ANEB, Project MG, Project T, Project M, and Project DT. The UN opens a G-Force branch in America under the command of Dr. Kazushi Kagaku and his wife Reiko.

• Grand King Ghidorah manages to find the Millennian home planet and wipes out all traces of life there. The few survivors of the attack manage to flee the planet in order to begin searching for a new world to live on. A distress message is sent out to any surviving Millennians living across the universe asking them to assist in finding a new home for their race.

1989

• Reports of a small eruption at Mt. Mihara reach the Japanese government, causing G-Force to fear that Godzilla is starting to become active again. As a precaution, G-Force and Monarch begin Project ANEB, which is to create Anti-Nuclear Energy Bacteria that will break down the nuclear energy inside of Godzilla and hopefully kill him. Unfortunately, the ANEB cannot be created without Godzilla cells. Kazuhito Kirishima, a geneticist working for Monarch, and Major Sho Kuroki of G-Force try to convince Dr. Shiragami to help create the ANEB using the G-cells stored at the Okochi Foundation, but Shiragami refuses due to the cells being the cause of Erica's death. Days later, another eruption on Mt. Mihara causes an earthquake which damages Shiragami's rose plant. Afraid that he may lose Erica if the plant dies, he agrees to help create the ANEB as long as he keeps the G-cells with him for one week until the project begins. Later that night, he combines one of the Godzilla cells with that a rose cell from his plant. This combination of genes both saves the rose and gives it the ability to live forever. Several days later, two Bio-Major agents break into the lab to steal the G-cells and the ANEB. SSS9, who is also there to steal the G-cells, discovers the agents and a gunfight ensues. Almost as quickly as it begins, it's interrupted by a large mobile plant that kills the agents and nearly SSS9, but he manages to escape. The next morning, a giant rose monster is spotted in Lake Ashino, which Shiragami confesses to creating before naming the monster BIOLLANTE. Meanwhile, Bio-Major sends an anonymous letter to the Japanese government threatening to detonate timed charges they've placed around Mt. Mihara to free Godzilla if they aren't given the Anti-Nuclear Energy Bacteria. A trade-off between a Bio-Major agent and both Kazuhito and Lt. Goro Gondo occurs, but SSS9 interferes. The Saradian mercenary kills the driver and steals the ANEB in order to deliver it to the Saradian government. Kazuhito and Goro are unable to stop the explosion in time and Godzilla is freed from his lava prison. Sensing the monster's arrival, Biollante begins calling out to Godzilla, which draws him to the lake. Major Kuroki has the Gotengo launched to intercept Godzilla. Admiral Gyozen, eager for a rematch against the Monster King, uses everything the Gotengo has against Godzilla, but Gyozen and the Gotengo are defeated once again. As the flying vessel retreats, Godzilla continues on his way, reaching the lake by nightfall. Godzilla and Biollante fight, but Godzilla's Atomic Ray proves to be very effective against the giant rose due to its abnormal effect on her cell division. The giant rose bursts into flames as Godzilla roars his victory. From the plant's giant womb, an explosion of golden spores flies off into outer space while Godzilla heads for the nuclear plant in Tsuruga to recharge his energy. G-Force sends some Markalite Squadron forces to Iso Bay, but Godzilla ends up surfacing in Osaka Bay. In order to keep the monster from entering Osaka, Miki Saegusa, a young and powerful psychic, is sent to turn him away using her psychic abilities, but it only works momentarily. Although she uses all of her power, Godzilla's will and psychic brainpower overwhelms her and causes her to faint. Meanwhile, Lt. Gondo and Kazuhito manage to recover the ANEB before it's delivered to Saradia. With the Anti-Nuclear Energy Bacteria back in their hands, Lt. Gondo and some of his finest men and flown to Osaka's business district to fire the ANEB into Godzilla using rocket launchers. With Gondo and his men in position, the Gotengo lures Godzilla to the buildings where Gondo and his men are, allowing them to fire the ANEB. Godzilla is hit with the bacteria three times, with one shot from Gondo being fired straight into his mouth! Godzilla smashes the building Gondo is inside of, killing him before continuing on his way. Monarch and G-Force notice that the bacteria isn't having any effect on him. Shiragami deduces this is because Godzilla is cold-blooded, so the bacteria is in a dormant state due to lack of heat. The Markalite Squadron leads the Monster King to the Wakasa Plains where the M6000 T.C. System has been set up in order to use artificial lightning to heat Godzilla. As Godzilla wanders through the valley, the artificial lightning begins warming his body temperature, but Biollante's spores rain down from the sky, causing an interference in the T.C. System. Biollante emerges from the ground in her final form and begins battling Godzilla again. Her acid spray heats him up, causing the ANEB to finally take effect. When the bacteria finally overcomes him, Godzilla releases a powerful burst of his Atomic Ray before retreating. He doesn't get far and collapses onto the beach sticking halfway into the water. The beam destroys Biollante's energy sac and causes her to dissolve into golden spores which rain down all over the Wakasa Plains, creating a sea of flowers. Shiragami sees the image of his daughter in Biollante's spores before he is killed by SSS9 so that no more ANEB can be made. Kazuhito chases after him onto the T.C. field, but when the mercenary stands on one of the plates, he is killed by Kuroki. Godzilla slips away into the ocean and heads for the Bering Sea to hibernate.


	5. Chapter 5: 1991-1999

1991

• A strange UFO appears in the skies over Japan and later lands, revealing people from the year 2204 who explain that the UFO is actually their time-traveling machine. Calling themselves the Futurians, Chuck Wilson, Grenchiko, and Emmy Kano announce to the Japanese government that they have come back in time to wipe out Godzilla from history due to the fact that in the near future Godzilla will destroy Japan with his nuclear might. At the same time, reporter Kenichiro Terasawa has a theory that two dinosaurs spotted on Lagos Island in 1944 during WWII became the first two Godzillas due to the nuclear testing on the island years later. Using that information, Emmy and an android by the name of M11 take Miki Saegusa, Terasawa, and Professor Mazaki back to Lagos Island during WWII using the Futurians' time-traveling shuttle KIDS. Their plan seems like to be a success since Godzilla is no longer in the Bering Sea, but the monster KING GHIDORAH II has appeared and is attacking Fukuoka. Wilson and Grenchiko created King Ghidorah II in order to replace Godzilla and use it to destroy all of Japan. After reprogramming M11, Emmy leaves the Mothership and tells Terasawa the truth. She explains that it's true that Godzilla does threaten to destroy all of Japan later on, but he will be stopped by G-Force, that she was sent with Wilson and Grenchiko as a spy in order to thwart whatever scheme they came up with to destroy Japan in order to stop it from becoming a corrupt superpower in 2204, and that King Ghidorah II was created from genetically modified Dorats with cells from both Grand King Ghidorah and King Ghidorah that would mutate into a new King Ghidorah when exposed to nuclear energy. As King Ghidorah II destroys Fukuoka and Kyushu, Miki explains that she doesn't sense the Godzillasaurus in the Bering Sea, but she does sense Godzilla heading towards Hokkaido, which is where King Ghidorah II is heading to. Emmy, Terasawa and M11 quickly head to the Mothership in order to stop Wilson and Grenchiko. Godzilla and King Ghidorah II meet on the shore of Hokkaido and begin battling, but with Wilson and Grenchiko controlling Ghidorah II, Godzilla is nearly defeated. When Emmy, Terasawa and M11 destroy the computer that controls King Ghidorah II, Godzilla finally gains the upper hand and defeats the monster, blasting off its middle head. When Ghidorah II tries to retreat, Godzilla blasts holes in its wings that causes it to fall into the ocean. Unfortunately, the computer's destruction causes the Mothership to automatically start a countdown to return to 2204. Emmy and the others escape inside KIDS in time and teleports the Mothership to Godzilla's location. Godzilla destroys the ship, killing both Wilson and Grenchiko. Godzilla then heads for Tokyo and begins destroying the city. As the Markalite Squadron battles him, Emmy comes up with a plan to go back to 2204, revive King Ghidorah II, and turn him into a cyborg in order to fight Godzilla in the present day. A few hours go by, but Godzilla's rampage is soon interrupted by the arrival of MECHA-KING GHIDORAH from the future. Godzilla and the cyborg Ghidorah battle, but in the end, Godzilla is subdued by the electrical shocks from the Godzilla Capture Cables and Machine Hand. While flying Godzilla out to sea, he damages Mecha-King Ghidorah enough to cause both kaiju to fall into the sea, but not before Emmy escapes in KIDS, returning to 2204. Godzilla soon escapes and heads off to hibernate.

• The remains of Mecha-King Ghidorah are salvaged. Work on Project MG and Project M begins.

1992

• A large meteorite crashes into the Ogasawara Trench, causing a chain reaction of environmental disasters to begin such as releasing Battra's egg into the sea from the glacier it was in and awakening Godzilla from his hibernation inside the trench. Battra's egg happens to wash up on the shore of an Indonesian island that was affected by the meteorite. Wanting to make sure the egg is safe and won't have a chance of hatching, the Shobijin and Fairy arrive to watch over it. Since the Marutomo company owns the island and has the Japanese government's backing, the company requests that the Environmental Planning Bureau sends a team to make sure the island isn't too badly damaged. The team, consisting of recently jailed thief Takuya Fujita, his ex-wife Masako Tezuka, and Marutomo representative Kenji Andoh, arrive on the island and discover Battra's egg. They are soon greeted by Moll and Lora, who explain the significance of Battra's egg and that it should be left alone in order to prevent it from hatching. Andoh contacts his boss, Marutomo's CEO Takeshi Tomokane, to tell him about this find. Seeing money in the egg as a tourist attraction, Tomokane has Andoh bring the egg back to Japan. When Andoh tells the Shobijin that Japan is a much safer place for the egg, they allow the team to take it as long as they come along. As soon as it's loaded onto a large transport ship, they set sail back to Japan. Unfortunately, Godzilla soon comes across the ship and goes to investigate the giant egg. Sensing danger, Battra hatches out of his egg and battles Godzilla. Their battle soon moves to the ocean floor near the Philippine Trench where their battle causes a massive deep-sea volcano to erupt. The two monsters disappear from sonar and are presumed dead. When the team returns to Japan, Andoh decides to steal the Shobijin to give to his boss in place of Battra's egg. While Takuya and Masako talk at dinner, Andoh traps Fairy Mothra in a butterfly net and runs off with Moll, Lora, and Fairy Mothra. Tomokane is happy with the Shobijin and Fairy Mothra and plans to use them as mascots for the Marutomo company. While no one is around, the Shobijin begin to sing for Mothra to hatch just in case Battra is still alive. On Infant Island, Mothra's egg hatches and she begins cocooning herself. The next morning, Fairy Mothra escapes from the butterfly net and frees the Shobijin. Suddenly, Mt. Fuji begins to erupt due to Godzilla emerging from it. At the same time, Battra emerges from the sea floor and transforms into his imago form. Both kaiju begin heading towards Yokohama. Mothra emerges from her cocoon on Infant Island and heads there, intercepting Battra. The two moths begin battling over the city until Godzilla arrives and attacks both of them. It is then that Mothra and Battra put aside their differences and start working together to fight Godzilla. They manage to defeat him and begin flying him out to sea. Unfortunately, Godzilla kills Battra, and Mothra is forced to drop them into the ocean. Before leaving, Mothra creates a temporary seal over the area in order to trap Godzilla there for a little while. After collecting Moll, Lora, and Fairy, Mothra returns to Infant Island.

• Due to Godzilla's appearance in the Philippines, G-Force's American branch begins working with the US military to create anti-Godzilla weapons of their own. Project CyberLizard, Project Arachnid and Project Mothra begin.

• It's around this time that Simeon insurrectionists arrive on Earth and infiltrate the US Military by disguising themselves as soldiers and important military figures, the most notable one being Colonel Cameron. The insurrectionists help with the construction of the anti-Godzilla weapons.

1993

• Project MG is completed after construction on MECHAGODZILLA 2 and the airship Garuda is completed. The two anti-Godzilla weapons are created thanks to reverse-engineering Futurian technology from the recovered remains of Mecha-King Ghidorah and the Simeon's own Mechagodzilla.

• A research team from the National Institute of Biotechnics is sent to Adonoa Island, an island that has been used as a dumping ground for radioactive waste, and discover a large nest with an egg larger than a human being inside it. As the humans take the egg back to their camp, it begins glowing red as the being inside sends out a telepathic danger call that is picked up by two different creatures. Unknowingly, the nest belongs to Rodan, who has lived on the island ever since the Monster Zero War. Seeing the egg as a "brother" of sorts, Rodan comes to the egg's rescue and begins attacking the human camp in order to retrieve it. Suddenly, Godzilla, who also responded to the egg's distress call, emerges from the ocean and begins attacking Rodan, thinking that the giant Pteranodon is threatening the egg's safety. While this goes on, the research team loads the egg in their helicopter and flies back to Japan. Godzilla defeats Rodan and begins following the egg's distress calls. The egg is brought to Kyoto for study at the National Institute of Biotechnics. It's believed to be a Pteranodon egg Rodan adopted, which brings Kazuma Aoki, G-Force's Rodan and Pteranodon enthusiast, to the lab. As he's being forced out by Azusa Gojo, he secretly swipes a piece of plant material that was on the egg in order to make up an excuse to go back into the lab and continue hitting on her. When Miki sees it, she senses something in it with her psychic abilities and convinces Kazuma to take it to the Psyionics Center. When the children there use their psychic powers on the plant sample, they are able to retrieve a strange song from it. Meanwhile, Professor Hiroshi Omae discovers that the egg glows red when frightened and that the creature inside the egg thinks Azusa is its mother due to the fact she was the first thing it heard and that it gets frightened when it can't tell she's around. When Kazuma and Miki play the song on a tape for Professor Omae, the egg begins hatching, revealing it to be a Godzillasaurus egg instead of a Pteranodon one. The baby Godzillasaurus is named GODZILLA JUNIOR. Unfortunately, Godzilla appears off the coast of Japan in his search for the baby. G-Force launches Mechagodzilla 2, who battles the monster to a standstill. When its shock anchor cables are shot into Godzilla to electrify the beast, the Monster King manages to send his energy through the wires and short out the machine, leaving it unable to move. With Mechagodzilla 2 out-of-the-way, Godzilla heads to Kyoto. When Godzilla arrives, Godzilla Junior is taken to the institute's basement in order to isolate the baby's distress calls. This works, causing Godzilla to return to the ocean. Godzilla Junior is later taken to a Monarch facility in Japan for safe keeping and study. Monarch scientists soon discover that the baby has a second brain in its hips that helps control its lower body functions. Assuming that this is the same for Godzilla, G-Force begins working on the G-Crusher System, which will be installed into Mechagodzilla 2, to destroy Godzilla's second brain in order to paralyze him from the waist down. They plan to use Godzilla Junior to lure Godzilla to the one of the Ogasawara islands where the attack will take place. At this time, the children from the Psyionics Center sing the plant's song to Godzilla Junior, but causes the baby Godzilla to slam against the bars on its environment cage due to the massive intake of power the song gives him. On Adonoa Island, the plant's music allows Rodan to absorb the nuclear waste on the island, transforming him into FIRE RODAN. With his transformation complete, he begins searching for his "brother" as Junior and Azusa are loaded into the container for use in the G-Crusher plan. On the way to the attack point, the helicopter transporting the container is destroyed by Fire Rodan, who takes it to Tokyo. By nightfall, Fire Rodan soon arrives and Garuda is immediately deployed to get Fire Rodan away from the container while Mechagodzilla 2 finishes its integration of the G-Crusher System. Garuda arrives and it isn't long before the airship is temporarily defeated, but Mechagodzilla 2 arrives just before Fire Rodan can return to the container. Fire Rodan makes the mistake of attacking Mechagodzilla 2 with his Uranium Heat Beam, but that only charges the machine's Plasma Grenade. One single Plasma Grenade shot nearly kills Fire Rodan, leaving the giant Pteranodon wounded badly and bleeding on the ground. As a team of soldiers try to free Junior and Azusa from the container, Godzilla arrives on the scene and battles Mechagodzilla 2 once more. Later on, Garuda rejoins the fight and combines with MG2 to create SUPER MECHAGODZILLA. Super Mechagodzilla manages to knock out Godzilla with tranquilizer missiles and uses the G-Crusher System. Godzilla's second brain is destroyed, leaving the Monster King paralyzed on the ground. After Super Mechagodzilla rains hundreds of laser beams onto Godzilla, he finally dies. Godzilla's death gives Godzilla Jr the power to break out of the container and let out a loud distress roar to Fire Rodan. The giant irradiated Pteranodon awakens after hearing the roar and flies over to Godzilla's dead body. He begins transferring the nuclear waste energy he received from Adonoa Island into Godzilla, which heals his second brain and revives Godzilla while Fire Rodan returns to his Rodan form. Godzilla uses the energy he has received from Rodan to destroy Super Mechagodzilla with his new Spiral Fire Ray. Fearing that Godzilla Junior will just be used as a decoy again in another scheme to kill Godzilla, Azusa has Miki telepathically tell Junior that he has to go with Godzilla. Understanding what he needs to do, Godzilla begins heading back to the sea with Godzilla Junior and Rodan following him.

1994

• Project T, a plan to place a telepathic amplifier onto Godzilla in order to control the monster with telepathy, and Project M, the creation of the new anti-Godzilla weapon M.O.G.U.E.R.A. (Mobile Operations Godzilla Universal Expert Robot Aero-type) from the remains of Super Mechagodzilla and reverse-engineering both of the Mysterians' Mogueras, are completed.

• The members of Project T (Major Akira Yuki, Dr. Chinatsu Gondo, Miki Saegusa, Koji Shinjo, and Kiyoshi Sato) are dispatched to Birth Island where Godzilla, Rodan and Godzilla Junior, whose height is now up to Godzilla's lower waist, are currently living. Although Yuki is on the team, he has a vendetta against Godzilla due to the monster killing his best friend and Chinatsu's brother, Goro Gondo, back in 1989. As the team is getting set up, a giant humanoid crystal organism from outer space destroys a NASA space shuttle as it approaches Earth. With the members of Project T getting set up on Birth Island, the EDF has G-Force deploy M.O.G.U.E.R.A. to intercept and stop the space monster. M.O.G.U.E.R.A. battles the crystal organism outside of Earth's orbit, but the crystal organism ends up badly damaging the robot, sending it back to Earth for repairs. The crystal organism heads for Birth Island in order to kill the Earth's most powerful monster. When it lands on the island, it starts creating crystals in the ground that begin giving it energy. Godzilla Junior and Rodan go to check it out, but Rodan is blasted out of the sky by the crystal organism's Corona Beam. With nothing to protect Godzilla Junior, the crystal organism uses telekinesis to lift the young saurian into the air and place him in a crystal prison. Rodan becomes airborne again and rushes to free his brother. Picking up Godzilla Junior's telepathic distress calls, Godzilla emerges from the ocean and rushes onto Birth Island. As Godzilla moves inland, Shinjo and Sato manage to shoot the amplifier onto the back of Godzilla's head. Godzilla quickly joins Rodan in assaulting the crystal organism, but it uses its cosmic powers to knock them both away as it flies to Fukuoka, carrying the crystal prison holding Godzilla Junior with it. Godzilla and Rodan quickly follow in pursuit while Yuki radios in a helicopter to take them back to the mainland. The crystal organism lands in the center of Fukuoka and begins transforming the city into its crystal fortress by causing numerous crystals to erupt out of the ground all over the city. It looks upon the tallest structure in the city, which is Fukuoka Tower, and transforms it into its energy conductor. Right next to Fukuoka Tower, the crystal organism sets down Junior's crystal prison and then it just waits. The Project T members make it back to the mainland and Yuki, Shinjo, and Sato are sent to pilot M.O.G.U.E.R.A. against the crystal organism while Miki and Chinatsu are flown to Fukuoka by helicopter so that Miki can control Godzilla using the psychic amplifier. When Godzilla and Rodan arrive in Kagoshima Bay, Yuki sends M.O.G.U.E.R.A. to kill Godzilla. Before M.O.G.U.E.R.A. deviates too far off course, Shinjo knocks Yuki out and puts him in the backseat while he and Sato take control of M.O.G.U.E.R.A. and send it back on course. Once in Fukuoka, Rodan and M.O.G.U.E.R.A. try clearing a path through the sea of crystals, but they are repelled by energy waves until Godzilla arrives. The crystals that are keeping Junior prisoner begin glowing as they siphon a little bit of DNA from him, which the crystal being absorbs into its body to transform itself into SPACEGODZILLA. With Miki's influence, Godzilla joins M.O.G.U.E.R.A. and Rodan as a team player against SpaceGodzilla. Realizing the tower is how SpaceGodzilla gets its cosmic energy, Miki relays a plan to M.O.G.U.E.R.A.'s crew, Godzilla, and Rodan on how to destroy the tower. M.O.G.U.E.R.A. splits into the Star Falcon and Lang Moguera in order to carry out the plan. While the Star Falcon and Rodan distract SpaceGodzilla from the air, the Land Moguera burrows underground and destroys the tower's foundations and superstructure, allowing Godzilla to knock over the tower. The tower falls on top of SpaceGodzilla, burying it under rubble. When SpaceGodzilla emerges from the rubble, it's pretty pissed off. It uses the last of its cosmic energy to fire the giant crystals around it into the air and rain them down like missiles onto its enemies, badly wounding Godzilla, nearly kills Rodan, and damages M.O.G.U.E.R.A. badly in the process. When M.O.G.U.E.R.A. uses its Spiral Grenade Missiles to destroy SpaceGodzilla's shoulder crystals, robbing the cosmic saurian of even more energy. Using its tail, SpaceGodzilla impales M.O.G.U.E.R.A. in the chest and immobilizes the robot. Without its shoulder crystals to regulate its cosmic energy, SpaceGodzilla's energy core causes a massive black hole to appear above the planet that starts sucking debris and crystals into it. Thankfully, M.O.G.U.E.R.A.'s crew, Miki, and Chinatsu get to safety somewhere stable and avoid getting pulled inside, but M.O.G.U.E.R.A. isn't as lucky and is pulled into it. Before the black hole could grow too large, Godzilla rips out SpaceGodzilla's energy core and absorbs the energy inside it. This causes the black hole to weaken some, but it's not until Godzilla blasts SpaceGodzilla into it with a powerful Spiral Fire Ray that the black hole collapses and disappears. With SpaceGodzilla gone, the remaining crystals explode into shards and Godzilla Junior is finally free from his prison. As Godzilla, Rodan, and Godzilla Jr head back to Birth Island, Miki uses her telekinesis to remove the telepathic amplifier from Godzilla due to the fact that he saved the Earth once again.

• Project CyberLizard is completed, which is the construction of the anti-Godzilla weapon CYBERSAUR for G-Force's American branch.

1995

• Godzilla's nuclear heart starts going haywire, transforming him into BURNING GODZILLA. Birth Island is destroyed and sinks into the ocean due to Godzilla's new form causing an explosive chain reaction with the massive amounts of uranium deposits on the island. Godzilla Junior and Rodan are presumed dead, but Miki Saegusa continues to search for them in hopes that they're still alive. In his pain-wracked state, Godzilla shows up in Hong Kong and rampages through the city. Kenichi Yamane, the adopted grandson of the famous Dr. Yamane, announces that Godzilla's malfunctioning heart is beginning to overload because of the large overdose of alien energy he absorbed last year, along with the uranium deposits on Birth Island. The result of this is that Godzilla will explode and destroy all of Japan. Due to Godzilla's highly unstable state, G-Force begins constructing freezer weapons and equips the Markalite Squadrons with anti-nuclear cold weapons. At the same time, the Gotengo is being suitably equipped with said freezer weapons. Meanwhile in the Ariake district of Tokyo, construction of an underwater tunnel is interrupted by a series of strange events. Soil samples taken from the area later reveal that this was the area where the Oxygen Destroyer was used against Godzilla I in 1954, and that microscopic lifeforms dating back to the Precambrian era, possibly mutated by the Oxygen Destroyer, are living there. The creatures make it into the waters of a nearby aquarium and kill every fish in there. Elsewhere, Godzilla appears off the coast of Okinawa heading for a nuclear power plant to feed. The Gotengo is deployed and freezes him solid using its anti-nuclear cold weapons. This freeze-down causes his body temperature to go down and slow his metabolism, ending the threat of Godzilla exploding. Instead, a far worse scenario rears its ugly head. Instead of exploding, Godzilla will now meltdown once he reaches 1200 degrees Celsius, burning a hole into the Earth's core that will destroy the planet. Miki finally finds Godzilla Junior and Rodan when Junior comes ashore at a public beach where Rodan is resting. Due to the Birth Island Incident, Godzilla Junior has mutated into a sub-adult. Meanwhile, the microscopic creatures, named DESTOROYAH, have managed to create human-sized Juvenile forms for themselves and have begun combating JSDF forces in Tokyo. When Monarch scientists discover that the Destoroyah shy away from freezing temperatures, freezer weapons from the Markalite Squadron are brought into play. Unfortunately, the assault only causes the Destoroyah to merge together to create a giant Aggregate form that eradicates the military forces. G-Force soon learns that Godzilla is following Junior and decide to use that to their advantage by having the psychics Miki Saegusa and Meru Ozawa use their psychic abilities to bring Godzilla Junior and Rodan to Tokyo so that Godzilla will follow and hopefully fight Destoroyah. When Junior and Rodan arrive in Tokyo, the two kaiju fight the Aggregate Destoroyah, who switches between its Aggregate and Flying forms several times. They are victorious in the end, but Junior does sustain a minor chest wound during the confrontation. When Godzilla arrives, he meets up with his adopted son and Rodan in Narita, but Destoroyah returns in its enormous final form and grabs Junior, taking him high into the air. Rodan tries to stop the demon, but he's knocked out of the sky with a single swat of Destoroyah's tail. In an act of pure sadism, Destoroyah drops Junior from an incredible height on top of a building, instantly paralyzing the adopted son of Godzilla. This enrages both Godzilla and Rodan, who attack Destoroyah with utter viciousness until the monster is destroyed in an explosion of micro-oxygen. Godzilla and Rodan go over to the dying Junior, but Godzilla's attempts to revive him are met with failure as Junior's eyes close for the final time. Destoroyah reforms himself and begins its final showdown with Godzilla as the Monster King approaches his meltdown. Rodan assists Godzilla once more until the Monster King's power becomes too unstable, causing the mutated Pteranodon to retreat from the area. The Gotengo finally reaches the battlefield that is Haneda Airport along with the other Markalite Squadron freezer weapons as Godzilla unleashes his full fury on his son's murderer. With the Gotengo's anti-nuclear cold arsenal, Destoroyah is killed for good just as Godzilla reaches 1200 degrees Celsius. As Godzilla begins melting down, the Gotengo and the freezer weapons unload everything they have on him in order to keep him from destroying the planet. Their mission is a success, but the radiation Godzilla's released is enough to make Tokyo uninhabitable for quite some time. That is, until the radiation levels start going down due Godzilla Junior absorbing the radiation, mutating him into GODZILLA III.

• Highly intelligent alien lifeforms possessing remarkable telepathic abilities called DOGOLAS arrive on Earth from a distant Nebula. The male Dogolas comes across Las Vegas in search of food for its mate and begins using his telepathic powers to influence the minds of those on the Strip to come out to the desert. Having been informed by this strange phenomena, Dr. Kagaku sends his friend Kino and Také, Reiko's brother, in G-Force's V. . craft to investigate. Upon arriving, they see that the Dogolas are consuming the humans they have under their control. Kino makes the mistake of attacking them, but it only alerts the aliens to their presence. They manage to take over Kino's mind, but Také is able to resist their mind control. Seeing that the aliens are making Kino fly the V.T.O.L. straight at the male, Také manages to knock him away from the controls and fly the ship back to the American G-Force headquarters in Salt Lake City, Utah. After getting out of range of the Dogolas, Kino is freed from the aliens' influence, but doesn't remember anything after flying over the desert. Once Kino and Také report back to base, Dr. Kagaku and Reiko begin discussing ideas with their think tank. A plan is made involving a device that will block the Dogolas' influence being placed on Cybersaur so that the mecha's pilots can control it without falling under alien control. While the device is being made, a squad of remote-controlled anti-kaiju vehicles created by the U.S. military are sent to distract the Dogolas. Although the attack is predictably a failure, it does buy enough time for the device to be created and installed on Cybersaur. Fortunately, the assault causes the Dogolas' to briefly lose control of their human meals. Instinctively, the people begin running to safety, but the Dogolas head back into Las Vegas in search for more to feed on. As the Dogolas begin destroying the city in their search, Cybersaur finally arrives. With its variety of lasers and missiles, the Dogolas are killed, proving that Cybersaur is a success.

1996

• Godzilla III heads for the small island of Kiryoku-shima. While the monster advances, the Markalite Squadron tries to hold him off while the island's inhabitants are evacuated. The island's priestess sacrifices her soul to the demon GEKIDO-JIN in order to drive Godzilla away. Gekido-jin comes back to life and battles Godzilla. Although the new King of the Monsters manages to destroy the stone demon several times, Gekido-jin keeps coming back bigger and stronger until their battle takes them to the edge of the island. Both kaiju fall off and plummet into the ocean. Under the ocean waves, Godzilla blasts the stone demon to rubble one last time before swimming away. The statue of Gekido-jin reforms underwater, trapping the priestess' soul inside it forever. Godzilla swims away from Japan in search of new territory.

• Godzilla is found month's later in the mid-Pacific, sleeping at the surface of the water. Dr. Kagaku, Reiko Kagaku, Kino, Také, and some U.S. Navy personnel are monitoring the monster while on board an aircraft carrier in case he wakes up. As Monarch research boats begin showing up to study Godzilla, Professor Noriko Yoshiwara, the daughter of Dr. Yoshiwara who discovered the radioactive slab in 1954, and Burton Helzer arrive on board one the research vessels. Once Professor Yoshiwara and Burton introduce themselves to the brains behind G-Force's American branch, Dr. Yoshiwara heads up on the deck of the aircraft carrier in order to get a closer look at the monster. As Burton distracts the others below deck, Yoshiwara opens up the case she has carried with her and assembles a Stinger-Class missile launcher. Before anyone on deck can stop her, she fires a hypodermic missile at Godzilla. The missile hits Godzilla and begins injecting a toxin into his blood stream that she created specifically to kill him as revenge for killing her family many years ago. The toxin awakens Godzilla, sending him into a fit of pained rage. With Godzilla awake, the aircraft carrier personnel begin to evacuate as the ship begins opening fire on Godzilla in order to divert his attention from the fleeing Monarch ships. Kagaku and the others escape in G-Force's V.T.O.L. along with Yoshiwara and Burton. Godzilla smashes the aircraft carrier before the toxin fully takes effect, causing him to sink beneath the waves. Yoshiwara explains to Kagaku and the others about what she did, with Burton confessing that he knew what she planned. Both Yoshiwara and Burton join G-Force's American branch in order to make sure Godzilla is truly dead, as well as make sure that her poison doesn't have a harmful effect on the environment. After zero sightings in a month, Godzilla is presumed dead.

• Project Arachnid and Project Mothra are completed, which is the construction of the ALL-TERRAINTULA and MECHAMOTHRA respectively.

• 5 months later, G-Force's American branch locates Godzilla off the coast of British Columbia, bleeding profusely due to the effects of Yoshiwara's toxin. Kino and Také are dispatched in the V.T.O.L. with a portable version of the bird call device Professor Hayashida created in '84. Godzilla soon makes landfall in Canada, but Dr. Kagaku convinces Colonel Cameron to hold back Cybersaur so that the bird call can be used successfully. Canadian fighter jets launch a brief assault on Godzilla which ends when the G-Force V.T.O.L. arrives. Like his father in 1984, Godzilla immediately begins following the flying vessel out to sea. Suddenly, the bird call device shorts out. Without the call distracting him from the pain Yoshiwara's toxin is giving him, Godzilla is immediately wracked with it and takes his anger out on the V.T.O.L. by blasting it with his Atomic Ray. The beam only clips the flying vessel, causing it to crash-land in the Canadian wilderness. Kino and Také survive, but when they find the portable bird call device they discover that it was sabotaged (the one who did this would later be revealed to be Colonel Cameron). With the bird call device deemed a failure, Dr. Kagaku gives Cameron the authority to deploy Cybersaur as the Canadian military assaults Godzilla. When Cybersaur arrives, Godzilla takes a pounding from the mecha due to his weakened state, but that causes the pilots to underestimate him, Godzilla manages to knock Cybersaur offline with a powerful blast of his ray and leaves the area. Kino quickly helps Cybersaur get back online while the Canadian army plans to force Godzilla into a lake filled with gasoline and electrical wires with a large assemblage of their artillery. Predictably, the plan fails, but it does buy enough time for Kino and the surviving Cybersaur pilots to repair the mech. Cybersaur fights Godzilla once again, but this time the battle ends when Cybersaur seemingly kills Godzilla with its G-Buster cannon. Godzilla's pain-filled roar sends vibrations deep into outer space that draws an enormous space bat named BAGORAH to Earth, along with a space ship belonging to the Dianii, a race of alien big game hunters, who are hunting the Korghan beast. Meanwhile, Godzilla's motionless body is being studied by Monarch and guarded by G-Force while Colonel Cameron takes Professor Yoshiwara and Burton into custody for the possible environmental threats Yoshiwara's toxin may have caused. Noticing the arrest, Kagaku has Cameron take them to G-Force's headquarters in Utah. While detained, Yoshiwara decides to heal Godzilla with the antidote she made for her toxin. After escaping her cell with Burton's help, Yoshiwara gets the antidote and flies a spare V.T.O.L. to Canada. Bagorah soon arrives on Earth and tries to feed on Godzilla, but Cybersaur begins to battle it. As the battle goes on, Yoshiwara arrives and fires the antidote at Godzilla. Bagorah manages to defeat Cybersaur with its Sonic Screeches and prepares to feed on Godzilla just as the monster recovers. Godzilla starts fighting Bagorah, but he's unable to use his Atomic Ray due to still being weak from the toxin. Nevertheless, Godzilla defeats Bagorah and follows it to Vancouver. Colonel Cameron notices Yoshiwara in the V.T.O.L. and has the flying vessel shot down so he can arrest her. Kino realizes that Cybersaur's fuel tanks are going to explode, so with the help of Také and Dr. Kagaku, he rescues the crew inside before it goes up. Once Godzilla reaches Vancouver, he and Bagorah battle again, but Godzilla has regained his Atomic Ray during his pursuit. After using it to mortally wound Bagorah, the giant space bat flies off for parts unknown. Satisfied with his victory, Godzilla begins heading for Portland. Cameron arrests Yoshiwara and takes her to a military prison in the States. After learning that only she can make the toxin that nearly killed Godzilla, Cameron kills Yoshiwara and explains to the guard outside that she committed suicide. The Dianii arrive in Earth's orbit days later and begin scanning the planet for the space bat's location. They soon discover that Bagorah has been wounded badly by Godzilla after watching a news feed of the battle. Deeming Bagorah unworthy to hunt, the Dianni decide that Godzilla would be a much better trophy and head for Earth. Meanwhile, Godzilla is advancing towards Portland as G-Force and Colonel Cameron watch as the All-Terraintula and Mechamothra arrive to stop the monster. The Dianii arrive in the city and spot Godzilla battling the mechas. When Godzilla is shot by the All-Terraintula's Super Tranq missile and has cadmium dust rained on him from Mechamothra's wings, the Dianii decide to intervene in order to prevent Godzilla from being injured. The group of five fifty-foot aliens use their Mega-zookas to knock the two mechas out of commission and then begin to revive Godzilla using electrical shocks from their weapon, the Jump Starter. Godzilla comes to after the second shock and attacks the Dianii administering the shocks, killing it. The Dianii flee as Godzilla gets up so they can regroup and launch a joint attack on him. Announcing that the Dianii ship is a threat, Colonel Cameron takes his troops, along with Také and Kino, to gain control of it while the aliens are preoccupied. Dr. Kagaku, Reiko, and Burton try to convince the Dianii to stop their hunt so they don't endanger any lives in Portland, but the Dianii just ignore them and start attacking Godzilla. The intergalactic hunters shoot him with large arrows, bind his legs together with a grappling cable, and throw an electrical net on him. Unfortunately for them, Godzilla is still able to fight even after all that and he kills two of the Dianii while the others regroup for another attack. Colonel Cameron and his men enter the ship, knock out the female Dianii on board and take control of the alien vessel. After doing that, Colonel Cameron reveals to Kino and Také that he and his troops are actually Simeon insurgents from the Simeon colony on Planet X who have come to take over the Earth. "Colonel Cameron" explains that with the Dianii ship, he will lead an armada of Simeon ships that have been hiding on Earth to destroy the Earth's military forces and place Godzilla under Simeon control using stolen Xilien mind control technology in order to attack Earth's cities. As the alien ape spills his plan and reveals that he killed Yoshiwara in order to prevent her from creating more toxin, Také keeps his radio on for Kagaku, Reiko and Burton can hear as they fly to the ship. "Colonel Cameron"calls in the Simeon fleet, the All-Terraintula and Mechamothra, ordering an all-out assault on both Godzilla and the Dianii. The combined assault from the Simeon fleet and the two mechas causes Godzilla and the Dianii to temporarily stop attacking each other and start working together. They manage to destroy most of the Simeon fleet, but all but one of the Dianii dies. The last surviving Dianii flings the All-Terraintula at Godzilla, who absorbs the nuclear energy it stole from Godzilla inside it before destroying the spider robot and Mechamothra. When the female Dianii recovers from unconsciousness, she helps Také and Kino disable the Dianii ship's shields just as Godzilla blasts it. The female Dianii escapes with the humans escape in a small lifeboat, but the Simeons on board die as the Dianii ship slams into the ground. With the ship's destruction, the final Dianii rushes into the flames of the burning vessel to end his life due to the belief that he is trapped on the Earth. After dropping off Také and Kino, the female Dianii flies the lifeboat back into space and Godzilla leaves Portland.

• Bagorah arrives deep in the forests of Nigeria and begins healing its wounds.

• A logging company in the forests of Hokkaido uncovers the subterranean prison of DESGHIDORAH. Seeing the pendant on it as a great present for his daughter when he returns home, the foreman boss removes it. Belvera, seeing the amount of destruction humanity has caused on Earth over the past century, wishes to release Desghidorah to destroy humanity. Belvera tracks the girl down and just as she's about to steal the pendant, Moll and Lora arrive to stop her. Fairy Mothra and GARU-GARU battle it out, but in the end Belvera gets the pendant and flies Garu-Garu back to the forest. Using the pendant, she places the foreman boss under her control and has him free Desghidorah by destroying the tomb using a bulldozer filled with dynamite. Moll and Lora are forced to call in Mothra despite the fact that she is weakened from old age and having just recently created an egg. Despite her failing strength, Mothra arrives and battles Desghidorah with all her might, but it isn't enough. Sensing that the adult Mothra is dying, Mothra's egg on Infant Island hatches prematurely. The little larva inside crawls off the island and begins swimming to Japan to assist his mother. As the larva arrives, Desghidorah badly wounds the adult Mothra. The larva uses powers never before seen in a Mothra larva before him to attack Desghidorah, but they aren't strong enough to harm the demon. Desghidorah grabs the larva in his jaws and nearly crushes him before the adult Mothra blasts the three-headed demon with her antenna rays. Unable to fight anymore, Mothra uses the last of her strength to carry her son away from Desghidorah, but she dies mid-air over the ocean. The little Mothra larva watches helplessly as his mother's dead body sinks beneath the waves. Needing to evolve soon if he wants to defeat the killer of his mother, the larva begins swimming to the Tree of Life and cocoons himself against it. The spirit of Earth begins giving energy to the cocooned larva in order for him to be strong enough to handle the threat. Meanwhile, Desghidorah rampages across the land, destroying forests and cities in order to replenish his strength. When the cocoon breaks open, millions of butterflies emerge and reform into MOTHRA LEO. Mothra Leo flies as fast as he can to Desghidorah's location and battles the dragon to avenge his mother. Using powers that were gifted to him by the spirit of the Earth, Mothra Leo beats Desghidorah and destroys him once and for all. Seeing all the destruction caused during the fight, Mothra Leo uses the power of life that's inside him to restore the plant life lost.

• SASORI breaks out of the cavern underground Area 51 and escapes into the Nevada desert. Needing the creature brought back, Monarch has the U.S. military and G-Force head out to stop it, but when the military finds Sasori, it's already in Blackstone, Nevada attacking the city. An airstrike is called on the giant scorpion once the city is evacuated, but the fighter jets fail to puncture its massive exoskeleton. The monster scorpion continues heading east and soon runs into Godzilla (he was returning to the sea, but Sasori's presence caused him to head to California) in Death Valley National Park. At first the creatures fight, but when another airstrike is called in, the two kaiju work together to fend off the attackers and become friends in the process. Following the airstrike, G-Force sends an experimental weapon created by Dr. Kagaku called the Grinder, a large armored drilling vehicle equipped with an energy field and a plethora of missiles, in to stop them. Kagaku, Také, and Reiko watch the battle in the V.T.O.L. and hope that the Grinder will drive off Godzilla and weaken Sasori. Kino, who is piloting the Grinder, manages to keep both kaiju at bay. When Sasori is badly wounded by the machine, Godzilla becomes enraged. Godzilla tells Sasori to flee while he fights the machine. Sasori complies and scurries off to safety while Godzilla continues fighting the Grinder, but when it's obvious that Godzilla's going to win, Kino bails from the machine minutes before Godzilla destroys it. With his enemy destroyed and his friend safe, the saurian turns away and heads back to the ocean.

1997

• With ocean pollution increasing, DAGAHRA is brought out of slumber and with him are his BAREM. The Barem are discovered by fishermen as the starfish begin killing all sea life along the Okinawan coast. Seeing the threat Dagahra and his starfish pose to the world, Moll and Lora begin searching for the lost temple of Nilai Kanai in order to find the GHOGO in order to destroy the Barem. Unbeknownst to the Shobijin, their sister Belvera is also searching for the Ghogo and has found the key to make the temple rise from the depths of the ocean. Sensing the temple's re-emergence, Dagahra begins rampaging across the coastal cities of Okinawa to reach the temple in order to finish off the last remnants of his creators. Moll, Lora and Fairy Mothra battle Belvera and Garu-Garu in order to prevent the evil Elias from getting the Ghogo, but their battle is interrupted when Dagahra arrives. The temple's defenses are unable to hold off the monster, so the Shobijin call Mothra Leo to battle the beast. Unfortunately, Dagahra manages to pull Mothra Leo underwater during the battle and attacks him with Barem. Now covered in Barem, Mothra Leo manages to fly out of the water and collapse on top of the temple. With Mothra Leo in such a critical state, Moll and Lora battle with all their might to get the Ghogo so that it can heal Leo. Unexpectedly, the three Elias' battle takes them right into the treasure room. Belvera and Garu-Garu try to steal the Ghogo so that Leo will die, but she immediately stops when Battra arrives. Having been reincarnated by the spirit of Earth again, Battra emerged from his egg in Siberia when Dagahra returned, sensing the threat he poses to the Earth. Moll and Lora point this out to Belvera, causing the elder Elias sister to have a slight change of heart when she lets her sisters use the Ghogo. As Battra battles Dagahra, the Shobijin take Ghogo up to Leo, who not only heals him, but transforms him into RAINBOW LEO. Rainbow Leo joins Battra against Dagahra, switching between his rainbow form and aqua form, AQUA LEO, to effectively combat the pollution beast until their combined power kills Dagahra. The Ghogo uses the last of its life force to wipe out the remaining Barem. As the Nilai Kanai temple sinks back into the ocean, Rainbow Leo, the Shobijin, and Fairy Mothra return to Infant Island while Belvera and Garu-Garu follow Battra back to Siberia.

• A giant monster attacks San Javier, Peru, and since no one was able to clearly see the monster, it's believed to be Godzilla. G-Force's American branch heads to San Javier with a group of Monarch scientists to investigate. The scientists quickly learn that this creature is a completely new kaiju due to the lack of radioactivity in the area which is usually associated with Godzilla attacks. This new creature is jokingly name BURTANNUS after Burton Helzer, who believed the Monarch scientists were right about this being a new monster. While Kagaku calls in the Peruvian military just in case the kaiju comes back, Kino and Také join the Monarch scientists when they follow the trail of destruction to a deep fissure in the ground. As the Peruvian military arrives and Kagaku, Reiko, and Burton help give supplies to the villagers, Godzilla emerges from the ocean. Having been drawn here by Burtannus, Godzilla begins searching for her, ignoring the Peruvians' attack. Meanwhile, Kino, Také, and the scientists are investigating the fissure's interior when they discover baby monsters inside, along with their mother. Outside, Godzilla finds Burtannus' location and dives under the ocean. Using his powerful strength, Godzilla begins tearing the sea floor apart and digs into Burtannus' burrow. The humans manage to escape just in time to avoid the sea water that rushes into the lair due to Godzilla's sudden arrival. Burtannus begins battling Godzilla in order to protect her babies, forcing him out of her burrow and back into the ocean. After she manages to drive Godzilla off with her electrical ability, Burtannus and her infants head out to sea to find a new place to live. Godzilla heads east, sensing a new mutation has been created.

• Dr. Yamazaki invites several nuclear physicists to her facility on Lord Howe Island in order for them to inspect her nuclear reactor. After their job is done, she reveals that her creation, the LORD HOWE MONSTER, lives inside it. In order to demonstrate its might, she releases it onto the boat where the physicists' families are. The Lord Howe Monster smashes the boat and escapes. When Yamazaki discovers that it's heading for Godzilla's current location near Australia, she allows the monster to go fight him. Upon finding Godzilla, the Lord Howe Monster battles him underwater that soon leads inland from Manly Beach to Sydney. Godzilla ends up badly wounding the monster, sending it retreating back to Lord Howe Island. Godzilla follows the creature and kills it upon reaching the island. After the battle, Godzilla destroys Yamazaki's base as he searches for her nuclear reactor, killing Yamazaki and the nuclear physicists. Once Godzilla recharges, he begins swimming back to Japan, sensing a great evil approaching.

• Godzilla's random appearances around the world inspires Yuji Shinoda and his daughter Io to create the Godzilla Prediction Network as a means of tracking Godzilla in order to predict when the monster will make landfall so that citizens can be evacuated ahead of time.

1998

• On Infant Island, Belvera arrives on Garu-Garu in order to steal the Secret Power of the Elias. The following battle between the Elias sisters and their bodyguards ends with Belvera being driven away, but not before she steals one of the tiny triangles that make up the Power of the Elias. Moll and Lora realize that the triangles power up their daggers when Moll puts her triangle into her dagger, but Lora's is unable to power up due to Belvera accidentally snatching Lora's triangle. Meanwhile, GRAND KING GHIDORAH returns to Earth in order to finish the job it started 65 million years ago. Encasing itself in a meteor, it places itself in a meteor shower and crashes in the forest of Mt. Fuji. Grand Ghidorah emerges from the meteor and begins searching for a new source of energy. Since most of the dinosaurs are gone, Grand Ghidorah turns to children, for they have a huge amount of spiritual and biological energy that Grand King Ghidorah needs. The evil dragon begins flying around the Tokyo and Fuji areas, teleporting the children it comes across into a giant dome near Mt. Fuji. Moll, Lora, and even Belvera, know that Grand Ghidorah is a threat to the entire Earth and must be stopped. After a brief reunion, they power up their daggers and combine their swords together to form the Sword of Hope in an attempt to shatter the dome from the outside. Unfortunately, Grand Ghidorah infiltrates Lora's mind and learns of their plan. Sending tentacles from the dome, Lora, Belvera, and Garu-Garu are pulled inside, but Moll and Fairy Mothra manage to get away to safety. Rainbow Leo quickly engages Grand Ghidorah in battle and is soon joined by Battra, now in his imago form. The two moths are unable to damage him due to his scales' manipulation of their energy attacks to form a protective shield around him. Realizing that Leo might be able to stop Grand Ghidorah in the past after he's weakened by Gigamoth, Moll uses the last of her energy to send Rainbow Leo back in time by transforming him into LIGHT SPEED LEO. Battra is left alone to battle Grand Ghidorah, but that isn't for long because Godzilla unexpectedly comes to his aid. Even with the combined might of Godzilla and Battra, Grand Ghidorah is able to hold out. After what seemed like an eternity, but was only ten minutes, the ground behind Grand Ghidorah explodes upward and catches the attention of all three kaiju. Rainbow Mothra emerges from his time capsule cocoon as ARMOR LEO. Even with armored moth's power, Grand Ghidorah is able to hold out against all three of them. While watching the battle, Lora realizes that the three kaiju are unable to truly beat Grand Ghidorah due to the dome giving him unlimited energy. Belvera realizes that since the dome is impenetrable from the outside, it has to be destroyed from the inside. Having seen that the interior has a corrosive effect on the interior, Belvera knows that she has to do this because Moll needs Lora. Getting on Garu-Garu with the Sword of Hope, Belvera is hesitant at first to, but when Battra telepathically encourages her, Belvera has Garu-Garu charge at the dome and slam into it while she slashes it with the sword using all her might. Her efforts cause the dome to finally break, freeing the children inside and cutting Grand Ghidorah off from their power. Without the extra power to use in order to keep up his protective barrier, Armor Leo, Battra, and Godzilla are able to damage Grand Ghidorah until Armor Leo kills him once and for all by using Transcending Fate. Once Grand Ghidorah's body crystallizes and explodes into hundreds of pieces, his reign of terror ends once and for all. With his job done, Godzilla returns to the sea for some much-needed rest. Lora carries the dying body of Belvera to their weakened sister Moll, who has become crystallized. In order to bring her out of her crystallized state, the two sisters must give her some of their energy. Although this means Belvera's death, the elder Elias sister agrees to it. After the deed is done, Moll returns to life as Belvera dies. Armor Leo releases his armor and emerges from it in his Mothra Leo form. Battra returns to Siberia to hibernate and Leo takes his priestesses back to Infant Island.

• A research facility in French Polynesia manages to get Godzilla cells from Bio-Major for use in experimental research on animals. The scientists inject the cells into an iguana, a squid, a Central American worm, a king cobra, and a komodo dragon. Within the next few days, the creatures mutate and grow in size, but soon the creatures become too unruly and escape captivity, all of them heading for different parts of the world. The French Secret Service is sent to find all the creatures and eliminate them in an effort to cover-up their government's involvement.

• The mutated iguana created from the French Polynesia experiment attacks a Japanese fishing ship off the coast of Jamaica and sinks it. French foreign intelligence agent Phillipe Roaché and his men question the sole survivor of the shipwreck about what attacked them, who responds: "_Gojira_." Monarch and G-Force investigates this more thoroughly, with Monarch forming a team consisting of NRC scientist Dr. Nick Tatopoulos, biologist and animal behavior expert Dr. Elsie Chapman, and robotics engineer Dr. Mendel Craven, who are all under the command of Colonel Anthony Hicks. While Hicks, his army men, and the science team are in Jamaica investigating, Phillipe and his agents are investigating as well. Upon the team's return to New York City, with Phillipe and his men following them, the creature appears on land and is mistaken for Godzilla (it would later be proven that this creature is a different animal entirely, leading to its name being changed to ZILLA). Zilla rampages through the streets of New York City, forcing the city to evacuate in order for the U.S. military to combat the creature. Zilla manages to hide in the city and evade the military's attacks until he is baited with a large pile of fish. The trap fails, leading to the destruction of the Chrysler Building and Zilla escaping once more. Nick manages to find a blood sample which he uses to discover that the creature is pregnant and reproduces asexually, explaining that he's collecting food for his offspring. Before Nick can get a search for Zilla's nest permitted by the military, the news plays footage from a classified tape that Nick's reporter girlfriend Audrey Timmonds stole from his tent in order to get a story. Nick is kicked off the team and is kidnapped by Phillipe when he tries to head for the airport. Phillipe explains that he and the French government know the creature is not really Godzilla, and want they it destroyed. Nick leads Phillipe and his men in search of Zilla's nest, with Audrey and her camera man Victor "Animal" Palotti following them. Meanwhile, Zilla is drawn out again and another attack occurs, but he flees into the Hudson River and is supposedly killed by torpedoes from two nuclear powered submarines. Nick and the others soon find the nest inside Madison Square Garden just as BABY ZILLAS begin hatching from hundreds of eggs. With all of the humans smelling like fish, the babies instinctively begin hunting them. Unfortunately, all means of reaching the military from inside the building is down, but when Audrey does an interview with Nick using the camera equipment for her news station inside, showing the Baby Zillas roaming all over Madison Square Garden, the military are able to see the report and call in an airstrike on Madison Square Garden. With only five minutes to get out before the airstrike begins, some of Phillipe's men are killed by the Baby Zillas, but Nick, Audrey, Animal, and Phillipe manage to escape before the bombing. All of the babies are killed are in the blast, but the adult Zilla arrives and sees the carnage. Noticing the group of four humans, he rightly assumes they killed his babies and begins angrily chasing after them. Getting in a taxi cab, they drive through the city as fast as they can with Zilla chasing after them until they lead him to the Brooklyn Bridge. As he runs through the bridge, his dorsal fins start getting caught in the bridge's steel suspension cables. Once Zilla is unable to move, F-18 Hornets fire 12 missiles into his body. Zilla is killed and the city celebrates. In the aftermath, Nick joins Colonel Hicks and some of his men to make a clean sweep of the nest in order to make sure nothing survived. Nick ends up getting separated from the others and falls into some of Zilla's saliva before coming across a surviving egg. The egg hatches and the baby who was inside is just about to attack Nick before it smells its father's scent on Nick, causing it believing Nick is its dad. The infant is scared into the Hudson by Nick when he hears Colonel Hicks and his men approaching.

• With the Baby Zilla's disappearance, Nick forms HEAT (Humanitarian Environmental Analysis Team), which consists of himself, Elsie, Craven, his intern and techno wiz Randy Hernandez, Craven's robot NIGEL, and Phillipe's protegé Monique Dupre (who is secretly ordered to kill this new Zilla and any other G-Cell mutations). Monique provides the team with a boat which Randy later calls the HEAT Seeker. Reports of a new mutation in Jamaica keep Monarch and the U.S. military busy while HEAT searches for the Baby Zilla. The baby, soon dubbed ZILLA JR, returns to HEAT's headquarters on Staten Island days later, but has grown to the size of a sub-adult over the short period of time. For the next week, Nick, who is seen as an adopted father to Zilla Jr, and the others study him (They discover that Zilla Jr is unable to reproduce) until Monique secretly calls Colonel Hicks and G-Force. The army tries to kill Zilla Jr as he retreats into the ocean and is presumed dead when they don't pick him up on radar. With Zilla Jr gone, HEAT goes to Jamaica to investigate the new mutation. Once there, the HEAT Seeker is attacked by GIANT SQUIDS, who have been coming close to shore and attacking people recently. Just when it seems like the squids are gonna get the HEAT team, Zilla Jr, now a full-grown adult, comes to their rescue and fights the squids. They later discover that the real mutation is CRUSTACEOUS REX, who has been hunting the giant squid for food and in the process, forcing them to shallower water. Zilla Jr and C-Rex battle, which ends with Zilla Jr killing the mutated squid. After the battle, Zilla Jr, now re-named Zilla, manages to get away from the military in time. Monarch scientists studying Crustaceous Rex reveal that the creature contains G-cells in its body.

• For the rest of the year, HEAT, along with Zilla, go all around the globe fighting new mutations that are created by man or just pop up. While chasing around mutations, they also study Zilla and learn that his underwater lair is close to their HQ. Throughout this period of HEAT's battle against mutations, Monarch and G-Force try to kill Zilla due to believing he's just another rampaging monster. Joining the threat against Zilla is Nick's rival Cameron Winter, the owner of Solstice Technologies, who tries to take control of the monster using his Cyber Flies to implant experimental mind-control technology reverse-engineered from "borrowed" Xilien technology into Zilla's ears. The mutations HEAT and Zilla fight are the NANOTECH CREATURE (a petroleum-eating microbe colony that is originally invented to settle the sanitation worker strike in New York City, but its size increases at an out of control rate due to a bug in its systems), EL GUSANO GIGANTE (the Central American worm G-Cell mutation created by French Polynesia that begins attacking Central America due to the rare and poisonous flower it's attracted to eating), GIANT RATS (rats that were mutated by consuming the radioactive fish the first Zilla left in the sewers of New York City), the CRACKLER (a creature created and brought to life in New York City by insomniac Sydney Walker's theta waves and suppressed rage), and the GIANT MUTANT BEES and the GIANT MUTANT QUEEN BEE (mutant giant bees on the island resort of Santa Monica created by an irradiated volcanic eruption).

1999

• Xenobiologist Dr. Alexander Preloran and his assistants Dr. Hans Sopler and Dr. Ted Hoffman discover the Tachyon vessel _Leviathan_ and go aboard, only to be captured by the surviving Tachyon aliens that came out of suspended animation when the humans were detected in the ship by the ship's sensors. They take Dr. Preloran as a mental captive and absorb the three scientists' knowledge on Earth. Deciding that Earth is suitable to their needs, the Tachyons decide to colonize it and use humanity as their slaves. Needing to download their minds into human hosts to survive on Earth, the Tachyons release a signal that lures in the HEAT team, as well as awaken various mutations across the planet to use as mind-controlled slaves in their invasion. While this is going on, two Tachyons implant their minds into Sopler and Hoffman. When HEAT arrives where Preloran's ship is waiting for him on the surface, they discover that the scientists never returned, so they head down to the ship in a submersible vehicle of their own. Zilla helps them reach the ship by battling the CRYPTOCLEIDUS that guard the vessel. Nick and the others avoid the REPTILIANS patrolling the halls of the ship and discover what the Tachyons are up to. HEAT manages to destroy the controls for the Tachyon ship, ending the monster attractor signal. After breaking free from the Tachyons' mind control, Dr. Preloran sacrifices himself to allow Nick and the others, including both Doctors Sopler and Hoffman, to escape. The Cryptocleidus attempt to attack them again, but Zilla attacks both creatures and kills one in a rock slide while the other one retreats. For the next following months, HEAT and Zilla go up against the mutations who are awoken by that brief monster attractor signal; those creatures being QUETZALCOATL (an ancient bird living in an Aztec temple in the Southern point of Mexico that attacks the nearby villages), the ICE BORERs (a group of mutated moles living in Antarctica that are able to control their body heat), MAGUMA (a giant walrus living in Antarctica that was thawed out of the glacier it was frozen inside of by the Ice Borers' heat), NESSIE the Loch Ness Monster (an ancient Mosasaur that survived the great extinction who is actually disturbed by a scientist kidnapping her baby), KING COBRA (the king cobra G-Cell mutation who begins attacking hikers near Mt. Fuji after being disturbed by the Tachyon's monster attractor signal), ROBO-YETI (a mecha created by Dr. Yukiko Ifukube and G-Force's American branch for use against Zilla and other mutations; it's destroyed in Zilla's battle against King Cobra), and the GIANT MUTANT TERMITES (giant mutant termites that are sent into a frenzy by the Tachyons' signal and begin devouring the South American rainforest).

• 5 months after destruction of the _Leviathan_, Craven picks up a Tachyon signal coming from Sandy Point, New Jersey that Dr. Sopler tries to intentionally hide from HEAT. The signal awakens a fully healed BAGORAH who begins attacking villages in Nigeria. Nick, Randy, Monique, and Craven go to Sandy Point and discover that Dr. Hoffman is there with Colonel Hicks, his men, and Elsie, who are all under Tachyon mind control. Also, the remains of the _Leviathan _are stored in the hangar. When HEAT begins arguing amongst each other thanks to Tachyon influence from Hoffman, they are escorted out by Hicks' men, but not before Monique places a hidden transmitter on one of the crates there. When the team tries to go back, Sopler uses his Tachyon influence to make the team argue again, causing Nick to go to Nigeria alone. Upon arriving in Nigeria, Zilla begins fighting Bagorah and during the fight, Nick reunites with Randy and Monique on the HEAT Seeker. The Tachyon inside of Sopler takes control of the Bagorah, forcing it to leave the fight and go to Site Omega. While Randy and Monique follow Bagorah in the HEAT Seeker, Nick flies back to New York to meet up with Craven. After checking Monique's spy camera and seeing that the _Leviathan_ is gone, they decide to go investigate Sandy Point again. Using a spy bug from NIGEL, the two discover that the ship has been taken to a mysterious location called Site Omega. Meanwhile on Site Omega, Anguirus, Rodan, Kamacuras, Kumonga, Titanosaurus, Gorosaurus, the Giant Mutant Bee Queen, Burtannus, Ebirah, and King Kong are on the island, all of them under Tachyon control. While tracking Bagorah, Monique and Randy mess with its radar and cause it to fight the recently surfaced Cryptocleidus, causing the monsters to fight until the Tachyons stop them. Meanwhile, Nick and Craven are forced to enter Sandy Points' base when NIGEL's spy bug malfunctions, discovering CYBER-ZILLA and TECHNO-SENTIENT, who are under Tachyon control, in the process. The Tachyons are soon alerted to Nick and Craven's presence, causing them to send Cyber-Zilla and Techno-Sentient to kill them. Sensing that his adopted father is in danger, Zilla comes to their rescue, but the shock of seeing his biological father allows the Tachyons to take control over his mind. It isn't long before Monique and Randy, Nick and Craven, and the rest of the monsters under Tachyon control arrive on Site Omega. With an army of monsters under their control and HEAT taken prisoner when they tried to shut down the Tachyons' transmitter, the Tachyons release the monsters on Earth's major cities in an effort to weaken the world's military forces so that the main Tachyon invasion fleet will be unopposed when it comes. The order to attack is given and the monsters are unleashed. Bagorah attacks Paris, Cyber-Zilla and Techno-Sentient attack Tokyo, Titanosaurus attacks London, the Cryptocleidus attacks Hong Kong, Burtannus attacks New Kirk City, Zilla attacks Washington D.C., King Kong attacks New York City, Gorosaurus attacks Portland, Kamacuras attacks Sydney, Kumonga attacks New Guinea, Anguirus attacks Amsterdam, the Giant Mutant Bee Queen attacks Mumbai, Ebirah attacks Venice, and Rodan attacks Sochi. Nick, Monique, Randy, and Craven manage to escape and go to stop the Tachyon transmissions in order to free the monsters. After they succeed in doing that, Monique temporarily frees Elsie from the Tachyons' control as well. Unfortunately, the Tachyon invasion fleet has arrived and some of their ships have already started attacking cities with some assisting Cyber-Zilla and Techno-Sentient in destroying Tokyo. The other monsters start fighting back against the Tachyon ships, but King Kong, the Cryptocleidus, Bagorah, and the Giant Mutant Bee Queen are killed by them. Joining the Cryptocleidus against the Tachyon fleet is Eternal Leo, Godzilla arrives in Tokyo to fight Cyber-Zilla and Techno-Sentient and causes them to retreat from the city by battle's end, and Battra shows up in Moscow to help Burtannus take down some alien ships. While this is going on, HEAT destroys the psionic amplifier array, preventing the Tachyon ships from communicating with each other. When Cyber-Zilla arrives at Site Omega, Zilla follows it and battles his cyborg biological father in order to save Nick. When the theta wave dish controlling humans is destroyed and both Techno-Sentient and Cyber-Zilla are killed, the Tachyon invasion is called off and the remaining ships fly back to their home planet. When the Tachyons base is destroyed by G-Force, the Tachyons inside Sopler and Hoffman die, returning the doctors back to normal human beings. After the Monster Wars are over, Zilla is granted amnesty by G-Force thanks to some convincing from HEAT and due to his help in stopping the Tachyon Invasion.

• Site Omega is turned over to both G-Force and Monarch under orders from the United Nations and the EDF. The island is renamed Monster Island with the purpose of containing the world's monsters in order for the scientists of Monarch and the scientists of the world to study them in a safe environment. Anguirus, Rodan, Gorosaurus, Ebirah, Kamacuras and Kumonga, Titanosaurus, and Burtannus are transported to Monster Island and are contained in habitats specifically designed to meet their needs.

• HEAT continues the battle against mutations that have now been awoken by the Tachyon transmissions calling Earth's monsters to what was once Site Omega. Monsters that Zilla and HEAT battle after the Monster Wars include the CHAMELEON (a mutation created by Cameron Winter to attack New York and frame Zilla in order for G-Force to kill the mutated iguana), the GIANT MUTANT WIDOW SPIDER (a mutation that awakens in Palma due to the Tachyons' signal and begins producing enough eggs to overrun the U.S.), the SUB ZERO MANTA (an oversized manta capable of producing ice blasts that was trapped in an iceberg in the arctic and ends up lost in Jersey because of the Tachyons' signal), the SWAMP BEAST (an ancient protector of the Louisiana bayou that is awoken by the Tachyons' signal and comes to stop aristocrat Paul Dimanche from trying to make riches off of the bayou's precious resources), SKEETERA (an enormous mosquito that was awoken by the Tachyons' signal and begins attacking Miami, Florida), and the MEGAPEDE/CICADA (a mutated hybrid of a centipede and a cicada that was awoken underground by the Tachyons' signal and starts attacking the American Midwest).

• Tobias Wilson discovers other mutations awoken by the Tachyons' signal and captures the GIANT GILA MONSTER in the Arizona desert, SASORI in the Nevada desert, MEDUSA on a pacific atoll, and other unnamed mutations in order to start the Mutant Mania circus.

• After learning that the Tachyon ship was discovered under the ocean, the Crisis Control Institute is created as a faction under both Monarch and G-Force that is dedicated to finding possible threats on the Earth and neutralizing them. Mitsuo Katagiri is named the head of CCI. When Professor Shiro Miyasaka discovers the Millennian ship in the Japan Trench, he informs Katagiri, who orders the craft raised to the surface for study. Meanwhile, Godzilla appears off the coast of Tokai and heads for the nearby nuclear power plant. Katagiri notifies G-Force, who deploy Markalite Squadron personnel and vehicles launch an attack on him at the coastline using the newly created Full Metal Missile Launchers. Also on the scene is Yuji Shinoda, his daughter Io, and photographer Yuki Ichinose. As Godzilla is led away from the nuclear plant, Shinoda goes to investigate Godzilla's footprints and discovers a piece of his flesh which was blown off. Meanwhile, CCI's submarine fleet finds the Millennian UFO, which is now encased in seafloor rock, and begin attaching balloons on it in order to raise it to the surface. When the lights of the submarine shine on the Millennian vessel's internal power source comes back to life and turns every system on. While the ship is being raised to the surface, the Millennian inside receives the message about its home world's devastation. With enough energy stored to surface on its own, the Millennian craft shoots out of the water, removes its rocky casing using energy shock waves, and begins scanning the planet to see if its environment is right for colonization. The scans show that surviving Millennians would need certain genetic information inside them to survive, the Millennian begins scanning for creatures with that exact genetic info. It scans the nearby humans, but they don't have the right information. The ship flies off and in its search comes across Godzilla. After scanning its genetic make up, the Millennian discovers that Godzilla has the exact genetic information its been searching for. It has the ship attack Godzilla with its Atomic Concussion Cannon, but the monster proves to be stronger than it thought. Godzilla escapes into the sea after being hit with the cannon a second time, so the Millennian flies to Tokyo to find more information on him. Meanwhile, Katagiri allows Shinoda to use CCI's laboratory to examine the Godzilla skin sample as long as he shares his findings with CCI and Monarch. It is there that Shinoda and Miyasaka discover the secret of Godzilla's regenerative healing ability, which Shinoda names Organizer G1. Not wanting to share this information to the CCI, fearing that they would simply use it to kill Godzilla, so Shinoda tries to download the data onto his own discs, but is caught by Miyasaka. Before anything can be done, Miyasaka receives information about the Millennian vessel heading for Shinjuku. By nightfall, the alien craft arrives in the city and lands on top of City Tower where it begins draining every file about Godzilla from EDF, G-Force and Monarch databases. Katagiri orders the building to be destroyed and stands by his decision even when Shinoda enters the building in order to get Yuki out before the blast. The detonation happens on schedule and Shinoda luckily survives it. As the humans head to the top of CCI headquarters to see what the Millennian UFO would do next, Godzilla arrives in the city and heads straight for it. A small battle takes place between saurian and saucer, but the confrontation ends when the UFO buries Godzilla under a building. Using its energy tentacles, the Millennian harvests a small bit of Godzilla's Organizer G1 from the rubble and merges it with its anti-matter body. Wanting to test its new body, the Millennian exits the ship and takes on a physical form. At first things are alright, but soon it starts mutating into the monster ORGA. Godzilla bursts out of the rubble and begins fighting Orga, who continues draining genetic material from Godzilla with every bite and claw stab. When it tries to attack Godzilla with its UFO, Godzilla destroys the vessel with his Atomic Ray and damages Orga badly when the beam brushes against Orga's shoulder. Unfortunately, when Orga regenerates the damage, it reveals that its healing factor is much faster than Godzilla's. Even when Godzilla blows up most of Orga's body with his Atomic Ray, the alien kaiju regenerates the damage. With no other options left, Orga opens its mouth extremely wide and attempts to swallow Godzilla whole in order to complete its transformation. Godzilla bravely goes into the alien kaiju with a plan in mind. More and more of Orga becomes Godzilla-like as the saurian goes further inside until Godzilla unleashes a powerful Nuclear Pulse that destroys Orga from the inside out. As Orga's body crumbles into dust, Godzilla roars in victory before heading over to where Katagiri is and kills him by destroying the ground beneath him. With his enemies vanquished, Godzilla returns to the sea. The CCI is disbanded and the Godzilla Prediction Network takes its place.

• Monarch scientists Ishiro Serizawa and Vivienne Graham are called to a quarry in the Philippines where an excavation crew has discovered an enormous sinkhole containing a giant skeleton of an unknown creature along with two egg-like spores. One of them is destroyed while the other one is intact. A large hole on the opposite side reveals that the creature who hatched has escaped into the sea. The intact spore is discovered to be highly radioactive so American personnel remove it and take it to the Yucca Mountain nuclear waste repository. The creature that hatched begins swimming to Janjira nuclear power plant in Japan and burrows underground to feed on the reactor's radiation. This causes an explosion in the plant that threatens to release radiation into the air, as well as the complete destruction of the power plant. Janjira is evacuated and quarantined with the incident covered up by Monarch as an earthquake. The creature cocoons itself on the reactor and continues feeding off it while Monarch begins monitoring the creature.


	6. Chapter 6: 2000-2010

2000

• This would turn out to be the final year that HEAT would have Zilla on their team. Among the monsters they fought this year included BACILLUS (a mutated germ created by scientists who are researching many different kinds of germs in New York City), the SILVER HYDRA (who is re-awoken when two teenage boys entered the mine it lives in; it splits up into multiple creatures during HEAT's battle against it), the DNA MIMIC (the creation of French scientist Dr. Flurrey as part of a secret hybridization process for combining DNA to create new life forms; it is accidentally discovered and released by a treasure hunter from the oil drum it was kept in), the LIZARD SLAYERS (three different mechs (air mech, land mech, and sea mech) with different fighting capabilities created by Cameron Winter which he sells to G-Force and the Markalite Squad after showing them fighting Zilla), the FIRE BUG (the single creation of Dr. Demonicus' that escaped death by Godzilla in 1977. It managed to compensate the Life Stone's radioactivity with oil in order to survive and ends up attacking an oil rig in the Gulf of Mexico), NORZZUG (who is found by archaeologists who remove the rust coating it with special chemicals, returning it to life), the GIANT MUTANT HUMMINGBIRDS (hummingbirds that live in the great redwoods forest in California that are mutated to enormous heights by sipping the nectar of flowers contaminated with chlorofluorocarbons), MEDUSA (when Monster Mania comes to New York and she escapes into the city during her act; after the incident, Tobias Wilson is placed in jail and both the Giant Gila Monster and Sasori are taken to the caverns underneath Area 51 by Monarch and the U.S. military), TS-EH-GO (a giant bio-engineered scorpion created by Monarch and the U.S. military in order to combat future mutations that show up. Smaller scorpions based on this one are created, but later destroyed by Zilla, along with Ts-eh-Go), ARMILLARIA (a giant mutated fungus that begins attacking farmlands in Michigan), the SHREWSTER (a shrew that is mutated into a half-shrew/half-twister hybrid due to an accident at a power plant near Manhattan), the THORNY DEVIL (a mutated thorny devil that breaks out of the underground cavern at Area 51), and the DEEP DWELLER (an extinct species of fish that finds itself in the Hudson River after being released from suspended animation due to an undersea earthquake in the Atlantic).

• Cameron Winter and Maximillian Spiel partner up to create the Monster Arena where rich folks can watch giant monsters fighting each other. Cameron's men kidnap Zilla from his lair and bring him to the area while the GIANT WATER BEETLE Cameron created attacks HEAT in order to distract them. After discovering that Zilla has been kidnapped, HEAT, along with Audrey Timmonds and Animal, follows Winter's men to the island where the arena is set up. Zilla faces the RHINOSAURUS in the arena, but when HEAT tries to sneak in, they are shafted into the arena as well. The Giant Water Beetle soon joins the Rhinosaurus, but when Zilla manages to kill the overgrown bug, Cameron releases his GIANT CENTIPEDE. Even when up against two monsters, Zilla manages to prevail and kills both kaiju. Noticing Cameron trying to get away in the owner's booth, Zilla kills the greedy businessman with his Atomic Breath for all the trouble he's caused him and his adopted family.

• After the Monster Arena incident, Nick and Audrey take a romantic cruise in Alaska. Nick plans on finally proposing to Audrey, but just as he's about to, KAMOEBAS shows up and attacks the boat. Only Nick and Audrey fall overboard, and the cruise sails away, failing to notice. Meanwhile, HEAT notices Zilla has been disappearing from his underwater lair more often than usual, so when they finally catch him leaving in a hurry, they quickly get on the HEAT Seeker and follow him. While following him, they too run into Kamoebas, but Monique manages to drive the terrapin away. Later, Nick and Audrey wash up on shore of an island in the Aleutians. Just as they begin to recover, Kamoebas comes ashore with the intention of eating them, that is until KOMODITHRAX appears. As Komodithrax battles the turtle monster, Nick and Audrey retreat into the island's interior, discovering that it's a tropical paradise. Kamoebas is driven off and Komodithrax returns to the jungle to rest. Zilla and HEAT soon arrive on the island and find Nick and Audrey. Zilla and Komodithrax begin circling each other, which causes Randy to believe that they are gonna start fighting, but the team soon discovers from Elsie that it's actually a mating dance. That's when they notice Komodithrax's nest and that there's an egg inside it. Zilla is playing surrogate father for Komodithrax's unhatched egg. No sooner than they figure that out, Zilla chases the team out of the area. During the chaos, Monique slips back to the HEAT Seeker and hesitantly calls the US Air Force to bomb the island in order to kill the mutations. Having developed a soft spot for Zilla, Monique informs the team about her call to the military and that they have to get Zilla out of the area. Although the feeling of betrayal was among most of the team, they did understand that Komodithrax's couldn't be allowed to breed or else it would be like the first Zilla all over again. Randy and Monique got in HEAT's helicopter and began distracting the Air Force in order to give Zilla and HEAT enough time to escape. The mutated iguana ignores Nick's shouting, but he doesn't ignore Kamoebas when the giant turtle comes to attack him and Komi. The two kaiju fight the giant terrapin as the Air Force drops bombs all around them. In an act of desperation to save her mate, Komodithrax knocks him aside to prevent him from getting hit by a missile and takes the hit for him. In doing so, Komodithrax leaves her egg unguarded, which Kamoebas takes advantage of. Snatching the egg in his jaws, he tries to make a run for it, but Zilla attacks the turtle with viciousness never before seen. The egg is safe for a little bit, until one missile strikes a weakened portion of the ground, causing a large crack that expands outward across the ground. As the egg begins rolling towards the crack, Zilla, Komodithrax, and Kamoebas each make a desperate run for the egg, but it falls into the deep chasm. Kamoebas just about had it in his grasp, but his extending neck is unable to grab it in time. Komodithrax slams her thick skull against the turtle, knocking him into the chasm, but he doesn't go alone. Using his extending neck, Kamoebas bites down on Komodithrax's leg and pulls her in with him. All Zilla can do is watch helplessly as his family and the turtle he now hates more than anything fall to their deaths. Zilla begins unleashing his anger and frustration on the Air Force fighter jets until Nick manages to convince Zilla to leave.

• HEAT is debriefed by Monarch's leadership a few days later about the mutations containing G-cells (which includes Komodithrax) and ask about Zilla's whereabouts. The team doesn't know that answer, but Nick has an idea. Leading a kaiju transporter, Nick and HEAT head back to the Aleutian island where Komodithrax's nest was, and sure enough, Zilla is laying in the crater where the nest once was in a state of depression. Monarch researchers tranquillize Zilla and the iguana is moved onto the transporter and taken to Monster Island. After the operation, HEAT is offered to join Monarch as a smaller branch of kaiju research, which Nick and the others accept.

• An experimental plasma energy plant is built in Osaka in order to test a new source of energy for Japan. On the plant's opening day, Godzilla arrives to absorb the energy. The Markalite Squadron is deployed immediately by G-Force. As usual, they don't do any damage to Godzilla. During the battle, Akane Yoshiro's commanding officer is killed, enraging her and starting her hatred for the monster. After Godzilla absorbs the plasma energy, he heads back to the ocean.

• With their funds dwindling, and the possibility that Project DT might not be successful, one final anti-Godzilla weapon is conceived by G-Force. Named Project CD, G-Force has the top minds in Japan work together in order to create a cyborg Godzilla to fight the real one. Wanting the cyborg Godzilla to be different from Mechagodzilla 2 in terms of hand-to-hand combat, the cyborg is powered by quinisential DNA computers and the bones of the original Godzilla are used to make the frame. After Dr. Tokumitsu Yuhara retrieves spinal cells from the bones, the cyborg's construction began.

2001

• Project DT is completed, which is the plan to wipe Godzilla off the face of the Earth using the Dimension Tide, a cannon capable of shooting an artificial black hole, from a satellite in outer space. A ground-based test firing is conducted on an old school in the forest, and although it proves to be successful, it produces a worm hole that unknowingly opens a portal into the Rodan/Meganula war millions of years ago. Late one night, a Meganula flies out of the portal over the forest. A little boy spots the creature from his village and follows it into the forest where he watches the dragonfly drop off an egg. Rather than leaving the egg there, the boy takes it with him when he moves to the Shibuya district of Tokyo. Unable to hide it after a few weeks pass, the boy dumps it into the sewers where smaller eggs begin separating from it and start hatching into Meganulons. The creatures begin infesting the city and eating people for food, and it's not long before Shibuya is completely underwater. Meanwhile, Dimension Tide is placed on a satellite and shot up into space. Godzilla appears out at sea searching for nuclear energy, resulting in Akane Yoshiro and some select pilots flying out to stop him in the Griffon, a modified V.T.O.L. similar to the ones used by G-Force's American branch. When they arrive at the spot where they detected Godzilla, he isn't there, but they do find a dead Meganula. As Akane collects a sample of it for study, Godzilla surfaces under her inflatable life raft. Climbing onto Godzilla, she shoots one of his dorsal plates with a tracking device and returns to the Griffon. While Godzilla is being tracked by the Satsuma, a submersible vessel sent to follow the monster, it discovers that he's heading for a remote island. G-Force makes a plan to attack Godzilla with Dimension Tide there. Rodan, sensing the large number of Meganulas on the rise, escapes from Monster Island and flies to Shibuya. Upon arriving, the samurai of the skies begins attacking the Meganulas viciously. While a large number of the Meganulas distract Rodan, the rest of them go off in search of energy to steal for their queen. When Rodan finishes off the Meganula swarm, he waits in the submerged city for the remaining insects to return. Using the Griffon, Akane and her co-pilots lure Godzilla to the island, but just as DT is ready to fire, the huge swarm of Meganulas arrive and begin swarming all around Godzilla, detecting the nuclear energy inside of him. Unable to lock-on to the Monster King due to the numerous insects, Dimension Tide cannot fire. As the Meganulas begin attacking and stealing energy from Godzilla, he fends them off with everything he can think of. Getting fed up with them, Godzilla unleashes his Atomic Ray, destroying a huge number of the Meganulas. Even with most of their numbers dead, the surviving Meganulas retreat to Shibuya to bring life to their queen. With the dragonflies gone, Dimension Tide locks onto Godzilla and fires its artificial black hole. Although it looks like the attack is a success, Godzilla erupts from underneath the ground; the black hole only burying him under rock. With DT unable to fire again until its had an hour to cool off, Godzilla returns to the ocean. Dimension Tide's systems are retooled in order to fix whatever problem which prevented Godzilla from being sucked up into the black hole. When the remaining Meganulas return, they are greeted by Rodan, who manages to take out more of their numbers, but escape death and dive into the water. Reaching the cocoon of their queen below the water's surface, they transfer Godzilla's energy into the massive cocoon, sacrificing their lives in the process. With many of the Meganulas dead, Rodan flies to Mt. Fuji and waits for their queen to arrive. Later that night, the queen of the Meganulas, MEGAGUIRUS, arises from the water and heads for the heart of Tokyo. Godzilla, sensing the hidden plasma energy in the Science Institute, begins heading for Tokyo to consume the energy while Rodan heads there to fight Megaguirus. By day, the three kaiju meet in the city, despite the Griffon's brief attack on Godzilla. Godzilla and Rodan begin attacking Megaguirus, but their attacks keep getting in each others' way. Due to the sonic waves Megaguirus emits from her wings, all electronics in the area are disrupted, including the Griffon. The waves also cause DT to fall out of orbit. When Godzilla and Rodan begin working together, Megaguirus is quickly defeated and Godzilla kills her with his Atomic Ray. With Megaguirus and the Meganulas gone for good, Rodan flies to Adonoa Island while Godzilla continues making his way to the Science Institute. As Dimension Tide begins to fall through the atmosphere, G-Force attempts to fire one more shot before it's destroyed. Unfortunately, its targeting system is messed up and no one wants to risk the chance of the black hole missing Godzilla. Akane gets into the Griffon alone and flies it to a close enough position for DT to lock onto the craft before flying towards Godzilla while the saurian begins destroying the Science Institute. Akane ejects in time to avoid death before the Griffon smashes into Godzilla and Dimension Tide fires its final black hole. When the smoke clears, Godzilla is gone. G-Force celebrates its victory, assuming Godzilla to be dead. It's revealed that there was actually a secret project involving plasma energy going on inside the Science Institute, which is what brought Godzilla to the area in the first place. Weeks later, Godzilla emerges from the black hole-created crater in Tokyo, having only been merely buried once again, and returns to the sea.

• G-Force locates Rodan on Adonoa Island and tranquillizes him for transport back to Monster Island. During the process of returning him, the eco-terrorist organization S.C.A.L.E. (Servants of Creatures Arriving Late to Earth) attacks Monster Island. Their leader, Alexandra Springer, successfully brings down the barriers containing the monsters in their habitats. Although S.C.A.L.E.'s intention was to free the creatures, it actually causes a battle royal among the beasts. HEAT and G-Force arrive to contain the kaiju before any of them can escape the island. Thanks to the efforts of HEAT and G-Force, the eco-terrorists are jailed and the kaiju are placed back in their respective habitats. Audrey Timmonds' report about S.C.A.L.E.'s attack reveals the existence of Monster Island to the public.

2002

• Godzilla makes landfall on the coast of Tateyama after detecting the bones of the original Godzilla. Akane Yoshiro, piloting one of the four newly created Shirasagis, leads an attack on the monster, but aggressive attitude and hatred towards the monster results in the death of Hayama's brother when his Shirasagi is accidentally sent careening into Godzilla. Believing herself to be the reason for his death, as does Hayama, she is disregarded by the other members of G-Force. After the attack, her anger towards Godzilla diminishes due to seeing that they are both monsters in their own right.

• Project CD, or KIRYU as G-Force nicknamed the mecha, is completed months after Godzilla's attack on Tateyama. Lieutenant Togashi is named the leader of the Kiryu Squadron, and he chooses Akane as Kiryu's pilot. Still blaming herself for the death she caused, she distances herself from the rest of the squad. Hayama doesn't make things any better by harassing her. During Kiryu's big reveal to the world, Godzilla appears on the mainland, drawn to the bones that are inside Kiryu. Kiryu is air-lifted by the three remaining Shirasagis to Godzilla's location. The battle between Godzilla and Kiryu is brief, mostly in part due to Godzilla's roar to his father's brother bringing back Godzilla I's memories inside Kiryu. As Godzilla returns to the sea, Kiryu goes berserk over being controlled by the humans and starts attacking everything in sight. When the Shirasagi Hayama is inside gets shot down while trying to lead Kiryu to the sea, Akane comes to his and his copilot's rescue when the ship crash-lands. Kiryu rampages across the city until its power runs out, allowing the remaining Shirasagis to carry it back to base. The scientists who created Kiryu begin working on him in order to prevent the cyborg from going berserk again while Japan's government debates on whether Kiryu should be kept or scrapped. Akane is accepted by the rest of the Kiryu squad after her earlier heroics, something which surprises her and irritates Hayama. While the Japanese government debates, Godzilla reappears in Tokyo Bay and heads for Shinagawa. With approval from Prime Minister Hayato Igarashi, Togashi has Kiryu deployed to stop Godzilla. Kiryu soon arrives on the scene and the two battle again with Godzilla taking a serious beating from the cyborg. When it seems like Godzilla is finished, he manages to damage Kiryu's remote control, making the cyborg unresponsive from the Akane's Shirasagi. In addition to that, Kiryu's energy is depleted, but power from the entire Tokyo area is used to recharge Kiryu when Akane goes to pilot the cyborg manually. The battle between Godzilla and Kiryu begins again, which ends in Godzilla being carried out to sea by Kiryu. Unable to go through with killing Godzilla, Akane activates Kiryu's ultimate weapon, the Absolute Zero Cannon, just as they splash into the bay. Although Godzilla isn't killed, his chest is badly damaged. Kiryu is left with a damaged Absolute Zero Cannon and a missing right arm, but other than that, the cyborg is still functional. When Kiryu returns to base for repairs, both Akane and Kiryu are praised.

2003

• Repairs on Kiryu's damage from last year are nearing completion. With the right hand lost, a new one is created with the hand given the ability to change into a drill. Unfortunately, the Absolute Zero Cannon is unrepairable, forcing it to be replaced with the Hyper Maser Cannon. Yoshito Chūjō, one of Kiryu's mechanics, visits his father Shin'ichi Chūjō and his nephew Shun at Shin'ichi's country home in Karuizawa. During his stay there, the Shobijin arrive on Fairy Mothra to get Professor Chūjō to explain to the Japanese government that the bones of Godzilla I must be put back in the sea or else Mothra Leo and Battra will destroy Kiryu themselves. Yoshito claims that Japan needs Kiryu for defense if Godzilla comes back, but Moll and Lora explain that Leo will protect them if it happens. Shin'ichi Chūjō visits Prime Minister Igarashi and explains what the Shobijin told him, but Igarashi is unable to comply. Meanwhile, the carcass of a GIANT MOSASAUR washes ashore in Kujukuri which Monarch scientists believe was killed by Godzilla. Not too long after the carcass' discovery, an American nuclear submarine is lost off the coast of Guam, further cementing the fear that Godzilla is indeed returning due to being drawn to the bones inside Kiryu. When the monster arrives in Tokyo Bay, he destroys the Markalite Squadron forces that attempt to stop him before heading towards Shinagawa. Although Godzilla's chest scar is almost healed, it's still visible. As Godzilla advances through Tokyo, Shun summons Mothra Leo by making the Mothra symbol using desks and chairs from his school. Leo arrives on the scene and begins battling Godzilla, but he isn't as formidable as he was in his youth. Seeing that Leo needs help, in addition to being unable to continue letting Leo fight alone, Igarashi sends Kiryu to assist him. While Shin'ichi and Shun watch the battle, Godzilla destroys Tokyo Tower and the two are caught under the rubble. With Kiryu launched, Yoshito begins searching for his father and nephew. Meanwhile on Infant Island, the egg Leo laid months ago hatches and two larvae emerge from it. Sensing their father in danger, the two begin swimming to aid him. Battra, sensing Kiryu still being controlled by humans despite the warning they received, heads for Japan to destroy the robot and the bones. During the battle, Godzilla takes both Mothra Leo and Kiryu out of the fight, damaging Kiryu's control system in process. Having found his father and nephew and got them to safety, Yoshito goes to repair Kiryu on foot due to being in the cyborg's proximity. The Markalite Squadron distracts Godzilla while Yoshito fixes the machine, but damage from Godzilla's Atomic Ray damages the hatch he entered, preventing him from leaving. Before Godzilla can finish off the Kiryu, the Mothra larvae arrive and begin spraying their webbing on him. Battra arrives on the scene and spots Godzilla. Wanting revenge on the saurian for killing him in a past life, Battra begins assisting the larvae until Godzilla blasts him out of the sky. Just as Godzilla's about to blast the Mothra larvae, Mothra Leo uses his body to block his children from the ray and is killed. This act enrages the larvae, who begin webbing Godzilla up while Battra hammers him with his Prism Beams. Realizing he's unable to escape, Yoshito lies about him leaving so Kiryu can return to the battle. Kiryu gets back on his feet and joins the assault, leaving Godzilla cocooned and beaten. As Akane hesitates to kill the monster with Kiryu's Hyper Maser, the Monster King's pitiful roar awakens the spirit of Godzilla I inside of Kiryu once again, causing the cyborg to become unresponsive and fly Godzilla out to the Sea of Japan. Yoshito soon reveals that he's still inside, causing Akane to fly her and Hayama's Shirasagi to help him escape. After shooting the hatch, Kiryu helps his mechanic escape by turning upside down so he can get out easier (Yoshito reports that Kiryu told him good-bye on a computer terminal screen). As Yoshito lets go and falls, Hayama ejects himself from the Shirasagi and catches Yoshito mid-air. Kiryu splashes into the sea with Godzilla, and both kaiju remain on the ocean floor. Battra heads back to Siberia while the two larvae swim back to Infant Island. With the permission of the Shobijin and the natives on Infant Island, G-Force transports one of the Mothra larvae to Monster Island.

2004

• At some unknown time, Godzilla manages to escape from the web cocoon and swims off. Kiryu is left alone and over time its DNA computers controlling its techno-organic heart breaks down. With the computers preventing Kiryu from regenerating its old body broken, his true body begins regenerating; the metal covering him begins breaking apart until nothing of Kiryu's former self remains. All that's left is GHOST GODZILLA; Godzilla I reborn. As the Satsuma arrives at the spot to salvage what's left of Kiryu, the pilot only sees bone white dorsal plates as Ghost Godzilla slips away into the ocean depths. When the pilot reports what he saw, there isn't much done about it due to G-Force's funds being drained, along with the EDF being skeptical about the pilot's claims. That changes when an inhabited part of the Bonin Islands is attacked by Ghost Godzilla. The utter ferociousness, anger, hatred, and sadism displayed by the monster causes the Japanese government to panic. Admiral Taizo Tachibana is placed in charge of the Anti-Godzilla Plan, but only a new type of drill weapon called the D-03 is available. Meanwhile, his daughter Yuri is researching the Guardian Monsters for her docudrama program on BS Digital Q and her friend and science writer Teruaki Takeda gives her a book called "The Legend of the Orochi Spawn" written by Professor Hirotoshi Isayama. Although the Professor is supposedly dead, Yuri, her film crew, and Takeda come across him while filming at Mt. Myoko. After explaining that the true Godzilla is returning, he destroys a stone idol by the mountain in order to free Baragon's spirit. Unfortunately, the old professor did this at the wrong time because at that moment, the head of a local village arrives with police officers to confront Yuri about her docudrama making up lies about the village. Yuri quickly manages to convince that the story will bring tourism to the village while Isayama is being arrested. She, her film crew, and Takeda follow the police to the police station and she begins interviewing Isayama with their permission. He tells them to go to the Shrine of Orochi to get the Amulet of Orochi. When she and Takeda go, they discover that the amulet that Yamato Takeru used to seal the spirits of Baragon and Varan with thousands of years ago is the amulet Isayama was talking about. Meanwhile, Baragon is awoken when his spirit returns to him, and Manda manages to break free from her icy prison in the ruins of the Mu Empire. Both sense the threat Ghost Godzilla poses to their homeland and they set out to stop him. Baragon emerges from the ground, killing some teenage bikers in the process, and makes his way toward the Hakone Spa while Manda begins making her way to Lake Ikeda to intercept Ghost Godzilla. At the same time, Ghost Godzilla emerges from Yaizu Harbor. Sensing Baragon's presence, Ghost Godzilla begins heading the Hakone as well. When the two kaiju meet, a fantastic battle takes place that basically involves Baragon getting the hell beaten out of him. Just when it looks like Baragon is going to be killed, the little red monster retreats by burrowing underground. With his foe having fled, Ghost Godzilla continues on his way until he comes across Manda. With a sneak attack, the giant guardian of Mu takes Ghost Godzilla by surprise, but she is very outclassed, nearly getting killed. Luckily, Manda manages to avoid death by slipping back into the lake. With Tokyo so close, Ghost Godzilla ignores the fact that his foe got away and continues forward. At Mt. Fuji, Professor Isayama smashes the stone idol containing Varan's spirit, which goes back into the kaiju. Varan breaks free from inside Mt. Fuji and glides to Tokyo to help his siblings defeat Ghost Godzilla once and for all. Tokyo is where the final showdown happens. It's Ghost Godzilla vs. Baragon, Manda, and Varan, and documenting it all is Yuri. In the battle, Ghost Godzilla kills Baragon and Manda, but their spirits head straight for the amulet Yuri recovered at the Shrine of Orochi. Feeling their power inside the amulet, Yuri makes her way to the prone form of Varan and throws it into the beast's mouth. With the power of all but two of the Orochi Spawn, Varan is revived with great power. Ghost Godzilla is overwhelmed by Varan's new might for a short while, but when the gliding reptile unleashes his lightning on the monster, it is simply added to the power of Ghost Godzilla's Atomic Ray, supercharging it. Varan is annihilated in the extraordinary blast. While it seems like the end, it truly wasn't. The spirits of the Orochi Spawn emerge from the golden dust created by Varan's annihilation and head straight for Ghost Godzilla's body, entering it. As the spirits assault his body in every possible way, the monster sinks beneath Tokyo Bay from total paralysis. Admiral Tachibana, knowing this is his chance, loads a D-03 on a Satsuma and begins heading straight for the monster's mouth. He surprises everyone watching when he pilots the submersible straight down Ghost Godzilla's throat, but his plan is a success once he fires the D-03 missile, creating a hole in the monster's shoulder from inside. As he begins leaving the monster's body, Admiral Tachibana narrowly escapes as Ghost Godzilla fights off the spirits of the Orochi Spawn. When the Satsuma surfaces, Ghost Godzilla surfaces seconds later. Roaring his anger at the submarine for harming him, Ghost Godzilla prepares to unleash his full atomic fury on it, but when he does, his Atomic Ray comes out of his shoulder wound, hurting him greatly. Unable to control it due to the intense pain it's causing him, Ghost Godzilla falls backwards into the bay, roaring bloody murder until his body is destroyed underwater by his out-of-control ray. Seeing her father come out of the Satsuma and back onto dry land, Yuri rushes over to him, but she stops in her tracks when the spirits of the Orochi Spawn emerge out of the water and wrap around her neck and take the form of the Amulet of Orochi. Believed to contain the power of the Orochi Spawn, Yuri gives the amulet to G-Force willingly in order for it to be kept in a safe place due to her belief that it now contains the power of all the Orochi Spawn. Clean-up crews find the still beating heart of Ghost Godzilla in Tokyo Bay and G-Force transports it to a Monarch research facility in Antarctica called Area-G in order to freeze it.

• On Planet X, X-175B20(H) is nearly eliminated after a first offense of emotional outburst when he tries to woo an Xilien female, but the X-Council allows him to live due to the intervention of the UN. After the incident, X-175B20(H) begins to develop a mental disorder due to craving companionship and emotional care. Over time, his disorder starts becoming more and more severe. At this time, he starts talking to himself and an imaginary voice inside his head.

2007

• A strange and mysterious portal appears over the planet that releases numerous meteorites containing alien crystals. The meteorites impact Japan, England, Monster Island, America, and Australia, causing catastrophic natural disasters in the cities affected the most by crystals that form after the impacts. San Francisco is assaulted by massive earthquakes, Osaka is covered in a combination of smog and natural gases, London has been ripped away from England due to the crystals causing an intense gravitational pull, Tokyo is battered and flooded by a powerful tsunamis, Sydney is covered in massive amounts of snow thanks to a powerful blizzard, Seattle is flooded by lava due to an enormous volcanic eruption, Monster Island is covered in crystals that trap the monsters inside the habitats, and New York City has been struck by a massive meteorite composed of crystal mass. Monarch scientists begin studying these crystals and discover that they have an incredible source of alien energy inside of them which they name "Power Surge" energy. The scientists discover that an enormous crystal entity similar to the one that became SpaceGodzilla in 1994 has landed in Seattle's volcano while they discover that the enormous crystal mass in New York City is actually a cocoon for another identical crystal entity. A third crystal entity is discovered approaching Earth, but it lands exactly on the entrance to the tunnel that the Seatopians used during the Nebulan-Seatopian invasion in 1972. Seeing that the crystal entity shatters into three pieces due to smashing against the tunnel sides repeatedly, the scientists disregard it. Godzilla is awoken from his slumber by the crystals, and upon sensing the entity in Seattle, begins swimming toward the city to confront it. Seeing that Godzilla is heading for the entity in Seattle, the EDF deploys the Gotengo while G-Force deploys some Markalite Squadron forces to New York City in order to investigate the crystal cocoon alongside Monarch and HEAT. The crystal entity in Seattle merges its energies with that of the molten rock inside the volcano, becoming OBSIDIUS. When Godzilla arrives in the city, Obsidius leaps out of the volcano and engages him in battle. Although Obsidius is strong, Godzilla manages to defeat the molten kaiju after utilizing the Power Surge energy inside some of the Power Surge Crystals. Using that energy, Godzilla destroys Obsidius. As Godzilla begins making his way to New York City, the Gotengo and the rest of the military forces try destroying the crystal cocoon, but it proves to be impenetrable through their means. When Godzilla arrives on the scene, the Monster King begins helping to destroy the cocoon. Detecting a threat, the cocoon finally shatters and the entity inside emerges. Having absorbed most of the crystals in the area for use in the construction of its body, the entity becomes KRYSTALAK. Krystalak destroys the military vehicles with ease before attacking Godzilla. As the two titans battle, Admiral Gyozen doesn't do anything to help Godzilla at first, but when Kenji Miku, a technician on the Gotengo, mentions that he won't have the chance to defeat Godzilla if Krystalak kills him, this gets Gyozen to start helping. With the Gotengo's fire power and Godzilla's use of Power Surge energy, Krystalak is weakened. Gyozen orders the Gotengo to fire the newly equipped Crystal Cannon on Krystalak as Godzilla unleashes his Atomic Ray, causing Krystalak's energy core to rupture and explode. Following the explosion, a bizarre rift in the time-space continuum opens up, sucking both Godzilla and the Gotengo into an alternate dimension where only crystals exist and time had no meaning. SpaceGodzilla emerges from out of nowhere in a new and much more powerful body. Working together, Godzilla and the Gotengo try to defeat the super monster as quick as they can while the portal back to their world begins to slowly close. Using its new powers, SpaceGodzilla wipes the floor with them. Gyozen realizes that if SpaceGodzilla returns to Earth and harvests the crystals it planted there, the cosmic saurian would become impossible to beat. This thought causes him do something that would save the world, but sacrifice himself. Making up his mind on what to do, Gyozen launches the Crystal Cannon's power drive at Godzilla, who absorbs its energies which supercharges him. Once all of the crew aside from himself escapes the Gotengo in escape pods through the portal back home, Gyozen stabs the super weapon's drill straight into the SpaceGodzilla's energy core. Then Godzilla unleashes a powerful Spiral Fire Ray into SpaceGodzilla, overloading its crystal heart and causing the Gotengo to explode. The sheer force of the blast knocks Godzilla back through the portal into New York City just as it seals itself. Godzilla looks at where the portal used to be for a few minutes, either mourning the death of Gyozen or trying to figure out what happened to SpaceGodzilla. After a few moments, Godzilla turns away and heads back to sea. With SpaceGodzilla's defeat, the remaining Power Surge Crystals retract, returning the Earth back to normal.

• The crystal entity whose body was shattered into three pieces begin taking lives of their own. When the Seatopians approach the strange-looking 25 foot tall crystal bodies, the entities feel threatened. After soon discovering that they have the ability to create Power Surge Crystals with their thoughts, they use this newly discovered ability to begin attacking the Seatopians. Over the course of a few months, the entire civilization of Seatopia is wiped out. After the crystal entities absorb all of Seatopia's records about Earth's history, they call themselves the Ancient Ones; naming themselves after the beings that the Seatopians claim created the universe. They begin remaking the kingdom of Seatopia into an environment more suitable for themselves. After powering up MEGALON with Power Surge energy, they take control over the Seatopian deity (This is due to the Ancient Ones being able to use the Power Surge energy inside of their own bodies to manipulate any creature with the same energy inside their own body). Using the giant beetle, they have it create a tunnel leading to Antarctica. Over the next few months, Megalon starts destroying nearby Antarctic stations and attacks any airplanes, drones, and ships that enter the area. When he brings them (and the computers from nearby research stations) back to the Ancient Ones, they cobble the computers together and they begin to monitor humanity.

• The increasing number of aircraft disappearances and loss of communication with outpost stations in Antarctica leads to the area being placed under constant satellite surveillance by the EDF, but when their satellites pick up an enormous tunnel in Wilkes Land, East Antarctica, all visuals of the area are lost seconds later. The EDF, believing a kaiju to be the cause of this, sends in the HEAT team along with Dr. Alexander Kemmering and his daughter/assistant Zoe. The G-Force sends in some Markalite Squadron vehicles to back up the scientists if there is indeed a kaiju there. When the HEAT Seeker and the Markalite Squadron troops arrive near Wilkes Land, the scientists and HEAT begin investigating the enormous tunnel. When Alexander and Zoe reach the top and prepare to drop a tracking beacon inside it, Megalon shoots out of the tunnel, causing both of them to fall in. Nick, who witnesses the event, informs the others, but they're unable to do anything with Megalon advancing on them. The anti-kaiju vehicles fire on the cyborg cockroach, allowing HEAT to make it back to their ship. With orders to escape under any means necessary if any information is found, Nick and the others flee the scene with Nick feeling guilty over being unable to help the Kemmerings. Alexander and Zoe reach the bottom and discover what they would soon call the necropolis of the Ancient Ones. Unfortunately, the Ancient Ones also discover them and encase the humans inside Power Surge Crystals, forcing them into suspended animation. Once Nick and the others return, they inform Monarch and the EDF that Megalon is behind the attacks, as well as the need to launch a rescue mission to bring back Dr. Kemmering and his daughter. With the situation now being a military matter, a rescue mission is pushed aside in favor of attacking Megalon. A force of Markalite Squadron vehicles is sent to attack Megalon, but the assault ends in failure.

2008

• Having observed humanity for almost a year, the Ancient Ones decide that humans are slowly destroying the planet Earth and that they needed to be stopped before Earth is ruined forever. Using a combination both human and Seatopian technology, the Ancient Ones begin searching for some of the most powerful monsters in history with the planet to create their own monsters to use in wiping out humanity. Upon finding data on Baragon, the Ancient Ones plan on using the creature until they discover that it no longer lives. Doing the next best thing, the Ancient Ones create one massive Power Surge Crystal and begin sculpting it into a form similar to Baragon's body. Once the crystal Baragon is completed and brought to life with Power Surge energy many months later, they send Megalon to bring them narwhals and walruses. They inject the aquatic mammals' DNA into their Baragon to give it aquatic traits, creating SEA BARAGON. The Ancient Ones probe through Megalon's mind, and upon seeing Gigan, they create their own Gigan out of another massive Power Surge Crystal and call it NEO GIGAN. Neo Gigan is given additional abilities thanks to the Power Surge energy, such as heat beams from its hooks and napalm arms.

• Several attacks by G-Force's Markalite Squadron are launched against Megalon, but they are unsuccessful every single time due to Megalon destroying them with his Power Surge energy. Satellite surveillance over the tunnel is still down.

2009

• Wanting to add Biollante to their ranks, the Ancient Ones send Megalon to the Wakasa Plains to retrieve a few of the flowers still growing there from 1989. With Biollante's energy still in the flowers, they manage to synthesize her essence from the flowers and inject it into another Power Surge Crystal which is molded into a powerful-looking Biollante body. Once it comes to life, they name her NEO BIOLLANTE.

• Next, Megalon is sent to retrieve a piece of skin from King Ghidorah II, which he brings back to the Ancient Ones.

• Several more attacks against Megalon are launched, but like the ones in the previous year, they are failures. Interestingly enough, when the Markalite Squadron sends the BETA-Class Aerial Battleship (which received an upgrade in terms of technology and modern weaponry beforehand) Megalon doesn't arrive as quickly as he did the previous times. It's only by luck that Megalon emerges before the BETA can enter the tunnel, which only happened because the Ancient Ones had just sent Megalon to find Godzilla in order to get G-cells. Megalon fights the blimp-like vessel, and even though the BETA puts up a good fight, Megalon destroys it. After the battle, Megalon heads for the Japan Trench, which is where Godzilla is hibernating, and battles Godzilla underwater. He is able to hold his own against the nuclear saurian thanks to his Power Surge energy, and after Megalon removes a chunk of Godzilla's flesh, he flees back to Antarctica. Godzilla follows in pursuit, but the cyborg cockroach loses him once he burrows back to Antarctica. Using the G-cells, the Ancient Ones inject some into Neo Biollante to make her stronger and combine the rest with the piece of flesh from King Ghidorah II. The Godzilla cells inside the flesh from King Ghidorah II begin mutating and changing it until it grows and changes into a hybrid of both Godzilla and King Ghidorah II that the Ancient Ones name KING GODZILLA (It has the neck, wings, and twin tails of Ghidorah and the body of Godzilla. The head has traits from both kaiju).

• Noticing that the BETA was the only thing that has been able to get in close enough to the burrow without being destroyed as soon as it arrived, the EDF begins construction on a blimp-like battleship with an attachable medium-sized aerial fighter jet. Also noticed is the fact that Megalon seems to be retrieving items for an unknown third-party, making the EDF suspect that someone or something is controlling the kaiju.

2010

• Wanting to show the humans the error of their ways in term of their polluting, the Ancient Ones send Megalon to harvest pollution and oil from some human cities in order to create a kaiju made purely of pollution. In order to contain the various forms of pollution, the Ancient Ones create a crystal which will absorb and contain the pollutions within itself. Fashioning the crystal to Megalon's chest, the cyborg cockroach is sent to Linfen, China to gather air pollution and smog. After gathering enough of those things in the crystal, and nearly losing a lung from coughing, Megalon heads to Dzerzhinsk, Russia for some chemical waste and Neurotoxins. For oil, Megalon burrows underground and heads for the biggest oil refinery in the world: the Garyville Refinery in Louisiana. Megalon smashes through the refinery and the crystal absorbs as much oil as it can. It is unknown whether the Ancient Ones actually told Megalon to do this or if the cyborg just did it out of sheer stupidity, but when the crystal absorbs all of the pollutants that it can carry, Megalon launches a Napalm Bomb at the refinery, causing a massive explosion that knocks him backwards a thousand yards. Badly damaged, he burrows back to Antarctica. After procuring the pollution crystal from Megalon, the Ancient Ones combine the crystal with another massive Power Surge Crystal. The pollutants and toxins begin dissolving the Power Surge Crystal into a liquid-like form that soon takes on a humanoid shape. The creature is named DEATHLA due to its skull face, and the sure death it will bring due to its toxic body. Turning to Megalon, the Ancient Ones begin repairing the giant by replacing his metal parts with parts made from Power Surge Crystals, which powers him up even more.

• On Planet X, X-175B20(H) has begun developing strange psychic powers that are the end result of a human breeding with an Xilien. Over the course of the year, he begins training himself with these powers, which causes even more trouble for him. The UN members on Planet X see X-175B20(H) as a unique being and help keep him from getting incinerated for all the trouble he causes. The young Xilien is sent to work on the outskirts of the city at a hydrogen-oxide retriever.


	7. Chapter 7: 2011-2020

2011

• The Fukushima I Nuclear Power Plant is damaged by both the Mw Tōhoku earthquake and the tsunami that follows it. This results in the leaking of a large amount of radiation into the ocean. Drawn there by the radioactivity, Godzilla surprisingly absorbs it out of the ocean and what remains inside the power plant before heading back into the ocean, unknowingly preventing a possible environmental disaster involving radioactive water.

2012

• The EDF's blimp-like battleship, the _Destiny Explorer_, is completed in their New Jersey base. Along with it is the weaponized blimp's secret weapon, a medium-sized aerial fighter jet similar to Garuda called the EARTH. The EARTH is attached underneath the _Destiny Explorer_, and upon arriving over Megalon's tunnel, would be deployed to hold off Megalon while the _Explorer _travels through the tunnel to see who is behind Megalon's random attacks. At first the _Destiny Explorer _will use the EARTH's jet engines as its means of reaching the Antarctic, but upon approach to Wilkes Land, the blimp with use its own means of propulsion in order to stealthily approach Megalon's tunnel. The UN decides that Nick Tatopoulos and the rest of HEAT will be piloting the _Destiny Explorer_ with a group of elite pilots for the EARTH so that the team can search for the still missing Kemmerings. Expecting to reach Antarctica in four days, the _Explorer _departs and begins its maiden voyage.

• With everything in order and the monsters under their influence, the Ancient Ones prepare to exterminate the human race. With a simple command, all the monsters except King Godzilla are sent out to attack humanity's major cities. As the kaiju start emerging from Megalon's tunnel, some of them make it bigger due to their much larger sizes. The Ancient Ones activate the Babel Wave, which causes a communications blackout all over the world. Just before the Babel Wave starts, the Hubble Space Telescope detects a large meteor heading for Earth that is predicted to hit the eastern seaboard of the continental United States. An American satellite armed with nuclear missiles is aimed in the meteor's direction and awaits the firing sequence codes, but with the Babel Wave now in effect, the satellite is rendered useless. Sea Baragon shows up in New York City and begins tunneling all over, Neo Gigan initially attacks the Baikonur Cosmodrome before making his way to Leninsk in Russia, Megalon begins laying waste to Lima in Peru, Deathla shows up in Osaka and starts releasing his flying sea-star kaiju called HITODAH all over the city, and Neo Biollante emerges from the ground in Shanghai and melts entire buildings to the ground with her Acidic Sap Spray. Meanwhile on Monster Island, several of the kaiju begin acting antsy and begin trying to break out due to the fact that the monsters sense the Power Surge Crystals returning and they want to destroy them. Dr. Yoshida, the head scientist on Monster Island, orders the release of Anguirus, Rodan, Titanosaurus, Mothra, and Zilla so that they can help fight off the invading monsters, knowing that these five kaiju have helped protect the planet before. Knowing that his hunch is correct, he accepts full responsibility for whatever happens. Anguirus heads for Neo Gigan, Rodan heads for Megalon, Titanosaurus and Mothra head for Neo Biollante, and Zilla heads for Sea Baragon. Deep in the Japan Trench, Godzilla awakens from hibernation due to sensing the return of SpaceGodzilla's crystals. With the closest presence being in Osaka, Godzilla heads straight for Deathla. Upon reaching Osaka, Godzilla challenges Deathla to a battle, which the pollution kaiju is eager to accept. Throughout the fight, Godzilla takes a pounding from Deathla thanks to its corrosive skin and Power Surge energy. The Monster King is nearly eaten away by Hitodahs until he destroys them with a Nuclear Pulse. Once he grabs Deathla's crystal power core and absorbs the energy, he blasts it with a Spiral Fire Ray, causing Deathla's entire body to burst into flames. Deathla changes its form to that of a cloud of toxic smoke and begins retreating to Argentina with Godzilla following behind. Anguirus intercepts Neo Gigan in the ruins of Peliograd, and even with Neo Gigan's new abilities and Power Surge energy, Anguirus' determination, courage, and willpower causes him to defeat his foe on the shores of the Caspian Sea. Rodan battles Megalon in Lima using strategy and quick thinking, which ends up defeating the dimwitted cockroach. Zilla uses that same form of strategy to take down Sea Baragon. In Shanghai, Titanosaurus and Mothra have a difficult time fighting Neo Biollante at first. Her immense power, coupled with her Power Surge energy, nearly kills Titanosaurus until the little larva calls out to the spirit of Erica, who still lingers inside the monster. Mothra succeeds in awakening her, and Erica's spirit is horrified at what she was forced to do. Neo Biollante dissolves into golden crystal shards and begins heading back to Antarctica in order to destroy the Ancient Ones. Sensing the threat that the meteor poses to Earth, the Mothra on Infant Island, now an imago, and Battra fly off to outer space to stop it, sensing King Ghidorah I inside it. In their attempt to change the meteor's course, they accidentally release the golden space dragon. Try as they might, the two moths are unable to keep King Ghidorah at bay for long, and the space dragon wounds both of them. Having lost precious energy in the fight, King Ghidorah heads for an unusual energy source in Russia. Landing near the body of Neo Gigan, King Ghidorah roars at Anguirus, telling him to leave or be killed. Anguirus, sensing that Ghidorah is another threat to Earth, attempts to attack the space monster, but Ghidorah blasts the spiky dinosaur into unconsciousness. King Ghidorah kills Neo Gigan and begins siphoning his Power Surge energy into his own body. Amazed at this new energy and the power it gives him, King Ghidorah begins unleashing total destruction across Europe as he makes his way towards New York City, sensing similar energy there. Mothra leaves Battra and flies off to get Godzilla's help. Upon finding the Monster King, Mothra is nearly attacked by him, but she manages to persuade him into helping her and Battra stop King Ghidorah. King Ghidorah arrives in NYC and nearly kills Zilla in order to get the mutated iguana away from Sea Baragon's prone form. As the space dragon siphons Sea Baragon's Power Surge energy, which kills the monster, Mothra, Godzilla, and Battra arrive in New York and begin battling the space dragon. The battle is brief due to Ghidorah burying the monsters under buildings in order to continue searching for more Power Surge energy. When Ghidorah arrives in Peru, he blasts Rodan into unconsciousness and destroys Megalon's organic parts with his powered-up Gravity Bolts. After absorbing all of Megalon's Power Surge energy, Ghidorah begins heading for Antarctica, detecting an enormous amount of energy there. Back in New York City, Godzilla and the others emerge from under the rubble and start following Ghidorah to Antarctica with Zilla joining them. King Ghidorah heads straight for the enormous tunnel, sensing Power Surge energy in wherever the tunnel leads. As the three-headed hydra enters, King Godzilla explodes out of the tunnel and knocks Ghidorah out, starting a battle between the two titans. At this time, the _Destiny Explorer _finally makes it to Megalon's tunnel and slips by the battling behemoths without drawing their attentions. The _Destiny Explorer _begins its descent into the tunnel and come across the necropolis of the Ancient Ones. Once they land, HEAT heads out into the crystal-infected city while the EARTH's pilots stay behind to prep up the aerial fighter jet just in case HEAT needs some back-up. HEAT heads for the largest structure in the city, which is where they come across the Ancient Ones. When Nick notices something odd in two of the Power Surge Crystals, he and the others go in for a closer look and discover that the Kemmerings are trapped inside. Outside, golden crystal shards dash into the tunnel, getting the attentions of both King Ghidorah and King Godzilla. With the Godzilla-Ghidorah hybrid badly beaten due to King Ghidorah's enhanced strength, the three-headed hydra combines his already powerful Gravity Bolts into one single blast, killing King Godzilla. King Ghidorah quickly follows the golden crystal shards into the tunnel. As HEAT tries to free the Kemmerings, they are caught by the Ancient Ones. Just when it seems like they are going to be joining the Kemmerings inside crystals, Neo Biollante's golden crystal shards begin raining down onto the center of the necropolis where she emerges from the ground and attacks the crystal city. While the Ancient Ones try to stop her, Nick and the others begin rescuing the Kemmerings. With the help of N.I.G.E.L. and his experimental lasers, Alexander and Zoe are freed. Shortly after, the humans begin making a run for the _Explorer _when King Ghidorah swoops by overhead. Overwhelmed by the amount of Power Surge crystals, the three-headed dragon begins joining Neo Biollante in attacking the city. After destroying many of the crystals, their Power Surge energy causes King Ghidorah to grow to a colossal size and gain glowing red marks all over his body, reaching a state that Nick later calls "Critical Mass". Neo Biollante finally finds the Ancient Ones and prepares to destroy them, but they take control over King Ghidorah and send him to attack her. Just as Neo Biollante is nearly killed by the power-crazed space dragon, the arrival of Godzilla, Mothra, Battra, and Zilla gets everyone's attention. The four kaiju attack King Ghidorah, but thanks to his Critical Mass state, he's able to fend them off with ease. Neo Biollante takes advantage of the distraction and kills the Ancient Ones with her Acidic Sap Spray. With their hold over King Ghidorah gone, the space dragon is free from their influence, but it leaves him disoriented for a moment. Knowing that the monsters can't defeat Ghidorah in the state he's in, Neo Biollante breaks apart into golden crystal shards and sacrifices herself in order to power up Godzilla. Godzilla soon enters Critical Mass and starts battling King Ghidorah. As the two giants battle, they destroy the crystal city. Godzilla charges all of his Power Surge energy into one powerful blast, which is later called the Hyper Spiral Ray, that destroys Ghidorah's black heart. The three-headed tyrant collapses onto the ground, dead. Godzilla, weakened from the use of so much energy, collapses onto the ground and slips into unconsciousness. With the death of the Ancient Ones, the remaining Power Surge crystals explode, causing the tunnel leading back to the Antarctic to start collapsing. The humans quickly get inside the _Destiny Explorer _and begin escaping. Mothra and Battra reluctantly leave Godzilla behind and grab Zilla in order to fly him out. The kaiju use their energy beams to blast any falling debris to keep the humans safe until they reach the entrance. Just as they exit the tunnel, the ground collapses behind them, burying the tunnel and leaving Godzilla trapped inside the Earth. After a brief reunion with his adopted family, Zilla heads back to Monster Island.

• With the Ancient Ones' city destroyed, the Babel Wave ends and communication is slowly restored around the world. Rodan, Anguirus, Titanosaurus, and the Mothra larva are transported back to Monster Island. With the _Destiny Explorer _and the EARTH no longer of use, they are decommissioned. When Deathla arrives in Argentina, it changes its cloud-like form into that of a giant mushroom in the Mantanza-Riachuelo River Basin in order to feed off the pollution there. Godzilla manages to recover and somehow enters a lava stream, making his way back to the surface world. Battra dies from his wounds and old age, but is reincarnated again inside a glacier in Siberia.

2013

• Over the course of the year, Deathla returns to full strength by feeding off the pollution in the river basin and changes back into its humanoid form. With enough strength to move around again, Deathla begins moving towards Buenos Aires in order to feed on more pollution. Fearing the fact that Deathla may render the entire planet lifeless, the spirit of the Earth forces Battra's egg to hatch prematurely in order to protect the planet since Godzilla is still gone. Battra emerges from Siberia and begins heading to Argentina. The armored larva finally reaches Buenos Aires only to find that most of the city's population has already died from Deathla's toxic fumes and Hitodah starfish. The fight between them is vicious, with Battra nearly dying due to the toxicity in the area around Deathla. Deathla changes to its toxic cloud form and begins choking Battra until it believes the armored larva is dead. With most of the pollution there already consumed, Deathla heads for Mexico City. Thankfully, Battra is only unconscious, and when he awakens, he immediately starts firing his energy spheres at the ground and burrows after Deathla. The two kaiju have a re-match in Mexico City, which almost ends the same way as their first match, but Battra transforms into his imago form and blows the toxic gas away with hurricane winds. Battra's constant dive bomb attacks forces Deathla to change into its toxic cloud form and retreat further north, heading to Las Vegas. Battra follows and the two have a final showdown right in the middle of the Strip. Battra fights as hard as he can against Deathla's Crimson Death Rays and Hitodah launchers, but Battra finally kills Deathla after firing a constant stream of his Prism Beams at Deathla's crystal power core, causing it to shatter and break. Without the power core to keep him in a stable form, Deathla falls apart and becomes regular pollution waste. Battra dries out the waste to ensure Deathla never returns.

• Godzilla finally shows up again when the monster emerges from the volcano Anak Krakatau on the island of Krakatau, Java, causing a volcanic eruption. The monster swims to the Tanabe Nuclear Power Plant in Kii Sanchi Kii Penninsula, Japan and returns to the sea after absorbing the nuclear energy in the reactor.

2014

• The MALE MUTO (Mutated Unidentified Terrestrial Organism) hatches from the chrysalis in the secret facility inside the ruins of Janjira, Japan. The MUTO rampages through the facility before taking off into the sky. The surviving scientists who were researching the creature for Monarch, Dr. Ishiro Serizawa and Dr. Vivienne Graham, along with EOD soldier Ford Brody, who snuck into the area earlier with his father Joe Brody, are taken aboard the aircraft carrier USS _Saratoga_, led by U.S. Navy Admiral Stenz,in order to track the creature. After being debriefed by the scientists on the MUTO, Ford explains that his father was studying echolocation due to something in Janjira talking through it. Serizawa and Graham come to the conclusion that the male MUTO was communicating with something else. Out in the ocean, Godzilla is chasing after a Russian nuclear submarine with the intent of feeding off its nuclear reactor until the male MUTO swoops down and steals it from the saurian. Angry about his food being stolen, Godzilla begins following the MUTO to Hawaii. A U.S. Army Special Forces team searching for the submarine tracks it through the Hawaiian jungle and discovers the male MUTO feeding on its reactor before the U.S. military engages him. The battle leads to the Honolulu International Airport, which is interrupted by the arrival of Godzilla. The creatures battle until Godzilla drives the male MUTO off. Godzilla begins chasing after him. Serizawa and Graham soon realize that the male MUTO was sending out a mating call to the second spore that they recovered in the Philippine mine in 1999, so the scientists have the Yucca Mountain nuclear waste repository searched over for the spore brought there, but they are too late. The FEMALE MUTO has already hatched and is making her way through Las Vegas. Determining that the MUTOs and Godzilla will all meet in San Francisco, Admiral Stenz approves of a plan to destroy all three creatures using a powerful nuclear weapon despite Serizawa's objections to it. Two nuclear warheads are loaded onto a train, but as the train travels to San Francisco, the female MUTO attacks and eats one of the nukes. The morning after the attack, the other nuke is airlifted to the city by helicopter, placed on a boat, and is armed. The male MUTO attacks the ship, steals the nuke, and presents it to the female in San Francisco's Chinatown. After mating, the female makes a nest and uses the nuke to feed her eggs. Godzilla arrives in the city and is confronted by the U.S. military at the Golden Gate Bridge. The military is easily defeated and Godzilla continues into the city where he fights both the male and female MUTOs, but he is overpowered by both creatures. Ford Brody and other soldiers enter the city via HALO jump arrive at the nest in order to retrieve the nuke and continue the plan. The nuke is recovered and Brody destroys the female's nest. Hearing and seeing the destruction of her nest draws the female MUTO away from the battle. Godzilla attacks her, but the male tries to attack him from behind, but Godzilla kills him by slamming the male against a skyscraper with his tail, impaling the creature against the building. Unfortunately, the building falls on top of Godzilla, burying him under rubble. The nuke is taken on board the ship, but the female MUTO chases after it and kills Ford's team while he gets the ship out to San Francisco Bay. The female MUTO manages to reach the boat by stopping it with her Sphere of Influence. Before she can destroy it, Godzilla kills her by firing his Atomic Ray down her throat which destroys her neck. Tired from the battle, the Monster King collapses onto the street and rests a little before getting back up. With one last roar, Godzilla heads back to the sea.

2016

• Scientist Hiroshi Nobeyama has finally discovered a means of keeping Godzilla at bay forever. Basing his 20 years of research on Godzilla's communication and Dr. Hayashida's bird call device that lured Godzilla into Mt. Mihara in 1984, Dr. Nobeyama not only finds a way to replicate that call, but also has discovered a call that activates the urge for hibernation in his brain. He makes a device that sends out numerous different command calls that he's discovered and makes it so that the device will keep functioning for many years to come in the ocean depths. Dr. Nobeyama announces this to the United Nations and the EDF, explaining that it will finally keep Godzilla in a hibernation state indefinitely. When the device is taken out to Godzilla's location, Dr. Nobeyama and his assistant Brian Anders miscalculate the frequency and accidentally send a call that awakens the Monster King. Godzilla nearly destroys their boat as he makes his way to Tokai in order to feed on the nuclear reactor there. Responsible for reawakening the monster, Nobeyama and Anders head back to the lab to start reacquiring the correct frequency. Godzilla refuels his nuclear energy storage, but due to G-Force and the Markalite Squadron's constant attacks on him, his anger causes him to move farther inland toward Fukushima. Nobeyama and Anders get the right frequency back on the device and write the correct setting for future use. With the boat they used before not sea-worthy and G-Force unable to lend them a plane, Dr. Nobeyama goes to an old friend for help. After Nobeyama explains the situation to his friend, admiral Maxwell Willis, the admiral agrees to let them use his private airplane. They all come up with a plan to attach the Godzilla Call device to the plane and lure him to the Pacific Ocean. Unfortunately the trip is one-way and the plane only seats two. Dr. Nobeyama and Admiral Willis decide that they are the ones who will go, despite protests from Anders. Nobeyama gives Anders all of his information on the Godzilla Call so that if the monster does awaken again, the world can put him back to sleep. Upon flying over Fukushima, Nobeyama begins playing the same signal that Professor Hayashida discovered, causing Godzilla to follow after them far out into the Pacific Ocean. Once the plane runs out of fuel and begins falling into the ocean, Nobeyama sets the Godzilla Call on a timer for five minutes that will switch the signal it from the lure call to the hibernation call once it goes off. The airplane crashes and the Godzilla Call sinks to the bottom of the Pacific Ocean with Godzilla following after it. Once the timer goes off, Godzilla enters hibernation almost immediately.

2017

• On Planet X, X-175B20(H) finally snaps due to his mental disorder and instability. He starts assaulting his fellow workers with his psychic abilities until he escapes. Seeing that he has gone rogue, the X-Council starts the hunt for him. When the young Xilien arrives at a shipyard, he is discovered by the soldiers stationed there. Using his psychic abilities, he is able to kill the soldiers and hijack a saucer. Flying away from Planet X as fast as he can, the rogue Xilien goes past Jupiter and heads into a far away asteroid belt. Upon landing on the largest asteroid, he discovers the Kilaakian, a race of intelligent and human-sized metallic worm-like beings who live deep within the asteroid's core. Believing that the little voice in his head has led him to some new friends, he agrees to help them. Ditching his old name, the Xilien rogue renames himself "The Regulator". After creating more suitable bodies for them based on Xilien women, he transfers their minds into the new bodies using his psychic abilities. The Kilaakian dub him a hero for what he's done for them and follow his every command. Seeing them as perfect helpers, he begins scheming to enact revenge against both Planet X and the Earth for all the misery and emotional problems he's dealt with his entire life. With their help, he begins developing an army.

2020

• On a distant planet far off in another galaxy, two alien races who have joined forces with one another, the Devonians and the Cryogs, plan to invade other planets for colonization of their respected species. Even though they have countless ships, the aliens need a kaiju to strengthen their assault forces. Working together, they manage to create a very intelligent monster called BARUBAROI and give it the ability to perfectly mimic any object it sees. Once created, the creature is immediately placed under Cryog mind control in order to insure it does not turn against them. Unknown to the Cryogs, the Devonians were actually planning on betraying their allies upon arriving to whatever planet they went to conquer. A couple of Devonians sneak into the monster's holding pen and try to put in an override on the Cryog's control over Barubaroi, but accidentally cause the mind control device to malfunction. With its free will returned, Barubaroi smashes out of its holding pin and rampages through the Cryog's city. Barubaroi soon finds a Cryog interstellar spacecraft, mimics its form and blasts off of the planet. It isn't long before the Devonians' treachery is soon revealed when the Cryogs learn of their plan to back stab them, causing a war between them and the water-dwelling Devonians. Barubaroi flies through outer space and activates its mimicked warp drive to head for the closest planet the alien races were going to conquer: Earth. Once there, Barubaroi flies to Monster Island in order to eliminate the other kaiju living on the island. In order to keep a low profile, as soon as the Barubaroi enters the airspace above Monster Island, it changes its form to that of a normal seagull flying close to the island. Even though it's picked up on the island's radar, Barubaroi's signal is quickly lost once it makes the change. The creature soon infiltrates its way into the headquarters on Monster Island and deactivates the barriers keeping the monsters in their habitats. Once Barubaroi escapes, it begins mimicking some of the kaiju and starts fights with the others that soon leads to all the monsters engaging in a battle royal (ex: Barubaroi attacks Rodan as Anguirus, Barubaroi flees and changes his appearance to that of a different kaiju, Rodan starts a fight with the real Anguirus). This works until Barubaroi is accidentally attacked, causing it to lose control over its mimicked form and revert back to its true form. Witnessing this, the kaiju realize they've been duped and begin attacking Barubaroi en masse. It isn't too long before the kaiju mimic is killed. The corpse of Barubaroi is relocated to a Monarch research facility in order for its mimicking ability to be studied and possibly imitated for future military use.


	8. Chapter 8: 2023-2037 to 2051

2023

• Goro Ibuki sells his patent on Jet Jaguar to Shield Corp., who begin manufacturing various Jet Jaguars for different purposes (military, medical, dangerous occupations). The FIRE FIGHTER JET JAGUAR and MEDICAL JET JAGUAR are the more popular of the Jet Jaguar series, with some Medical Jet Jaguars being kaiju-sized in order to help treat the monsters living on Monster Island whenever one becomes ill.

• The EDF begins constructing the Gotengo II

• The Vortaak infiltrate Earth at this time by disguising many of their people as human beings; they either create new identities for themselves or take the identity of a human (many Vortaak did that for humans in very high positions in the UN, EDF, G-Force, Monarch, and various government officials across the world). In addition to infiltrating human society, they also begin creating dummy corporations which will help further their plans without revealing themselves. While many of their numbers are disguised on Earth, their immense armada hides on the dark side of the Moon.

2025

• The construction of the Gotengo II is finished. The ship's weapons are considered state of the art in terms of technology. Douglas Gordon is named as its captain, and at the age of 21, Douglas is the youngest man to ever pilot a super weapon.

2026

• The United Nations is transformed into the Earth Union due to efforts by Vanessa Carroll (who is actually a disguised Queen Vorticia) and fellow like-minded individuals (disguised Vortaak) who truly believe that every nation and country on Earth should be united under one global government.

2029

• Needing more than just Vortaak disguised officials in the EDF, Queen Vorticia has two hundred of her best warriors undergo an augmentation that gives them enhanced strength and quicker reflexes. Once the operations are successful, the "mutant" Vortaak are disguised as humans and are scattered all around the Earth. Later in the year, the disguised Vortaak within the EDF "discover" them and reveal their existence to the public. Wanting to use these mutants as a fighting force in order to aid G-Force and the Markalite Squadron against future kaiju attacks, the EDF creates Organization-M as a military branch within itself. The mutants are trained by Instructor Masakatsu Funaki.

2031

• In order to test the mutants to see if they will be powerful enough to defeat the G-Force and the EDF, as well as set one part of their invasion plan in motion, the Vortaak begin creating monsters to test them with. Using the laboratories in their dummy corporations, the Vortaak genetically engineer a jellyfish and a bat in a way that once they are exposed to nuclear energy, they will mutate into kaiju. In addition, they also make the creatures easier for the Vortaak on the Moon to control. Months later, news of a North Korean sea-based nuclear test reaches the ears of Vorticia, who orders the genetically altered jellyfish to be released in the area where the test will occur. On the day of the test, the MUTANT JELLYFISH is created. The Mutant Jellyfish smashes the ships in the test site area before it is sent to the coast of Akita by the Vortaak controlling it. The EDF sends in the mutants and G-Force deploys a squad of Markalite Cannon maser tanks to confront the creature. The mutants use their skill, augmented strength, along with their rocket launchers and hand-held masers to kill the beast. When Monarch scientists study the corpse, they discover it was mutated by nuclear energy. Vanessa uses this information, along with revealing that it was North Korea's nuclear test that created the monster, to start campaigning for the outlaw and destruction of nuclear weapons (Vorticia did this so that humanity would be unable to employ their nuclear weapons against the Vortaak invasion force on the Moon).

2034

• The Vortaak learn of a Russian cargo plane transporting two nuclear warheads to Cuba. Under Vorticia's orders, they release the genetically altered bat in the area of San Luis Potosi, Mexico. When the cargo plane flies overhead of the area, the Vortaak on the Moon release a jamming signal that causes the Russian cargo plane to suddenly loses control of its instruments. The plane crashes in and both the entire city and surrounding area are destroyed in the nuclear blast. The radiation mutates bat, turning it into the GIANT VAMPIRE BAT. The bat begins flying north, destroying villages and eating food when it can until the Gotengo II intercepts it in Houston, Texas. With the help of the mutants on-board, the Gotengo II destroys the Giant Vampire Bat. After its remains are examined by scientists, they determine that the creature was mutated by the nuclear radiation like the Mutant Jellyfish. The destruction of San Luis Potosi and the surrounding area, as well as the Giant Vampire Bat, are used to further support Vanessa Carroll's campaign against nuclear weapons.

2036

• Having learned of Godzilla and his history, Vorticia wants Godzilla cells for the Vortaak to use. The Vortaak's hammer submarine is deployed in order for Godzilla's cells to be recovered without humanity noticing. As the Vortaak on board begin extracting the G-cells using their sub's extractor cables, they're noticed by a patrolling Chinese ballistic missile submarine. The Chinese submarine's radio is jammed by the Vortaak, but the aliens are unable to avoid an underwater fight to prevent humanity from discovering them. The Chinese submarine launches two of its nuclear missiles, causing the Vortaak hammer sub to sustain slight damages in the resulting explosion. Unfortunately, the explosion also destroys the Godzilla Call accidentally. Without its hibernation call keeping him asleep, Godzilla awakens. The Vortaak managed to get enough G-cells before Godzilla woke up and are try to flee as quickly as possible. Unable to pursue the Vortaak submarine due to lack of nuclear energy, Godzilla attacks the Chinese submarine and absorbs the nuclear energy inside it before chasing the hammer sub. During the chase, Godzilla and the Vortaak sub exchange energy projectile fire, all while the sub leads Godzilla back to the Sea of Japan. Godzilla destroys the sub in the end, but an escape vessel containing the G-cells manages to get away. Once the cells are delivered to Vortaak scientists across the Earth, they begin studying the secrets of Godzilla's DNA. As Godzilla swims through the Sea of Japan, he sinks a Pusan ferry sailing from Japan to South Korea. The JSDF arrive at the scene to aid them and inform the EDF that the survivors of the attack report that Godzilla sunk the ferry. The Godzilla Prediction Network begins assisting Monarch and G-Force in attempting to locate the beast. At the next Earth Union meeting, representatives from Monarch explain that, based on assumptions and the evidence they found, that the Chinese ballistic submarine came across Godzilla and accidentally woke him up by attacking him with their nuclear arsenal. With the threat of Godzilla brought back again due to nuclear weapons, Vanessa Carroll's campaign to outlaw and dispose of all nuclear weapons succeeds. As the Earth Union begins rounding up all the world's nuclear arsenal, G-Force and Monarch begin searching for Godzilla. They find him still in the Sea of Japan the next day. The Markalite Squadron launches an attack on the monster with battleships and maser fighter planes, but they are unable to halt Godzilla after he dives into the ocean's depths. About a week later, Godzilla shows up in Onomichi on the island of Honshu. The Markalite Squadron launches an attack on him at the San-yo Plains, but it fails and Godzilla keeps moving through the Inland Sea. With the help of GPN, Monarch is absolutely sure that Godzilla is heading for Tokyo. One last attack by the Markalite Squadron is set up at the Seto Ohashi Bridge, but they fail like before and Godzilla makes landfall in Tokyo. The EDF sends out the Gotengo II with a second Godzilla Call attached to it. The plan is to lure Godzilla back out to the Pacific Ocean and send him back into hibernation, but Captain Gordon has a different idea in mind. Just after Godzilla destroys Tokyo Tower, the Gotengo II intercepts him. The flying vessel begins bombarding Godzilla with maser fire and artillery shells until Godzilla starts following the Gotengo II out to sea. With his attack on the creature, Captain Gordon doesn't really need the Godzilla Call, but just in case, he activates the lure call on it. The EDF are surprised when they discover that Captain Gordon is piloting the Gotengo II straight to Antarctica. Over the radio, he explains that he's going to bury Godzilla there so it will be certain that the monster doesn't cause any future trouble. Once in the icy wasteland, the Gotengo II starts attacking the Monster King again, but during the battle, the Gotengo II uses its drill to create a trench underneath Godzilla's feet. The ground splits open into a deep trench underneath the monster, causing him to fall inside. The Gotengo II fires every weapon it has at a nearby mountain, causing an avalanche which buries Godzilla and forces him into suspended animation. Area-G2 is built over the monster's resting place in order to prevent him from breaking out.

• By the end of the year, all of the nuclear weapons on Earth are melted down due to the Earth Union.

2037-2051

• In 2037, Vanessa Carroll secretly begins Project D.R.A.G.M.A. using disguised Vortaak scientists and Dr. Jonathan Insley.

• In 2039, the Vortaak decide that it is time to start creating their kaiju army since all of humanity's nuclear weapons are gone and Godzilla is frozen in Antarctica. With the Earth Union's approval, Vanessa begins an operation in Antarctica to tunnel down to the Ancient One's destroyed city so that they can collect the supposedly vast amount of knowledge and data that could be residing there. Making a team consisting entirely of disguised Vortaak, Vanessa sends them to start drilling operations. Unfortunately, they are forced to use human technology such as maser tanks and helicopters, laser drill tanks, and Super D-03 missiles, setting them back three years.

• In 2042, the Vortaak operation in Antarctica finally reaches the Ancient One's destroyed necropolis. Although they find the place in ruins, they determine it is suitable to place their a temporary base of operations there. One of the Vortaak's dummy corporations secretly deploys a mobile laboratory there. After the lab is set up, the disguised Vortaak discover the life-less form of King Ghidorah I. The head Vortaak sees that the space demon could still be of use, but he would need to be encased completely in armor to make a robot for the Vortaak to control. Not having the correct metal to complete this task, the head Vortaak makes a request for regular and black (which is a stronger version of the regular kind) space titanium from the Vortaak invasion fleet on the Moon. Using a medium-sized transport ship with stealth capabilities, the Vortaak on Earth are able to get the necessary materials to start converting King Ghidorah I into HYPER MECHA-KING GHIDORAH. As the work on the space dragon begins, the Vortaak realize they have enough space titanium to create an additional robot. Using the leftover pieces of black space titanium, they begin constructing BLACK MECHAGODZILLA. Black Mechagodzilla is completed in 2043 while Hyper Mecha-King Ghidorah is finished in 2044.

• In 2045, the Vortaak in Antarctica begin creating other kaiju for their army. Needing the organic materials needed to produce kaiju, the Vortaak in Antarctica send out requests to other disguised Vortaak across various organizations to procure the materials needed and ship them to Antarctica. Over the course of 2045 to 2050, the Vortaak create GORORIN (a giant cactus ball mutated through genetic manipulation), NEO HEDORAH (a kaiju created using samples of both Hedorah and Dealtha that the Vortaak later incorporate the attributes of the Matango mushrooms), ASTROGODZILLA (a semi-failed creation that was born when the Vortaak were trying to create a stronger SpaceGodzilla), and finally SUPER SPECIAL SPACEGODZILLA, or SS SpaceGodzilla for short (an incredibly powerful version of SpaceGodzilla created from G-cells and what Power Surge Crystals the Vortaak could scrounge up). Needing one more kaiju for their army, one of the Vortaak willingly subjects itself to the mutant process and takes an injection of the last G-cells the Vortaak have, creating M. The Vortaak stationed there wait for Vorticia's orders to unleash the monsters. Vorticia learns of Bagan through the EDF's monster files and discovers the demon monster's resting place, along with the location of the first Area G.

• From 2038 to 2043, the EDF constructs three super-weapon vessels similar to the Gotengo II; those being the Eclair, Karyu, and Rumbling.


	9. Chapter 9: 2053-1 to 8 AD (After DRAGMA)

**Edit: **Changed the spelling of Keizer Ghidorah's name to the correct form and gave the giant centipede monster his hoax name of Talahgan. Thanks goes out to Summers for bringing these to my attention :)

* * *

2053

• During a sparring match, the mutant named Kazama accidentally kills Instructor Masakatsu. The EDF begins searching for a suitable replacement and decides upon Shin'ichi Ozaki, an extremely capable fighter and the gunner on the Gotengo II. Thanks to research done by Earth Union biologist Miyuki Otonashi, a stable form of G-cells is created after merging Godzilla's cells with those of the Gargantuas' cells that were deep frozen since 1966. Using this newly created hybridization, the EDF plan to inject it into Ozaki so that he will be just as strong, if not more so, than the mutants, along with giving him added energy conducting abilities, enhanced strength, and a regenerative factor matching Godzilla's own without the dangers of radiation. When Miyuki is set to retrieve the cells from her laboratory, Ozaki is assigned to be her guard (which he complains about due to the misbelief that she is old and fussy). She overhears him, which immediately puts her at odds with him. Once they arrive at her lab, she administers the G-cell treatment to him there and does this for a couple more times. Once he's at his full possible strength, he takes the job as the mutants' instructor.

2054

• The Regulator's army is finally complete. With hundreds and hundreds of small Kilaak warships, an enormous Mothership the size of Tokyo Tower, and the space monsters MOGU and GIGAN, which The Regulator was able to place under his control using his psychic abilities, the Kilaakian invasion force heads for The Regulator's old home: Planet X. The massive collection of ships overrun Planet X and cripples the entire Xilien infrastructure, dismantling all communications there so the Earth can't be warned about what is coming. With his revenge against Planet X complete, The Regulator steals some cells extracted from King Ghidorah I and a massive amount of mind-control technology that was kept in storage after the Monster Zero War before heading to Earth to complete the second part of his revenge. While the Mothership hovers above the Earth, The Regulator sends the Kilaakian to Monster Island with the majority of the stolen mind-control tech. The Kilaakian successfully infiltrate and take over Monster Island, placing both kaiju and the personnel (including Dr. Otani, the head scientist on Monster Island after Dr. Yoshida retirement in 2021) under their mind control. When all communication is cut off between the island and the outside world, the Gotengo II is sent to check out what's going on, with Miyuki Otonashi, Ozaki (acting as Miyuki's bodyguard), and some mutants going along. Upon arriving, the Gotengo II crew discovers that all of the monsters are gone and that enter the Kilaakian are in control of the island. The extraterrestrials demand the surrender of humanity or else they will face the full wrath of The Regulator. Not one to back down from a fight, Captain Gordon tries to fight them, but they have the mind controlled Monster Island personnel do the fighting for them. Outnumbered, Captain Gordon and the others are forced to retreat, but Miyuki and Ozaki manage to grab Dr. Otani and bring him with them back to the Earth Union. At an address to the Earth Union about the problem on Monster Island, Dr. Otonashi explains that the monsters kept on the island are gone and are under the Kilaakian's mind-control. Dr. Otani announces that the Kilaakian have moved their base and that Monster Island is done for. Before anyone can get him to reveal the new base's location, Dr. Otani rushes to the top floor of the EU's skyscraper building and commits suicide by leaping out a nearby window, falling to his death. True to his word, the command center on Monster Island, followed by the island itself, explodes. Once alone, Vorticia asks her forces on Earth to confirm the fact that another alien race is invading the planet. The Vortaak Moon forces inform her of the large Mothership hovering above Earth's orbit, which upsets her a little, but if the race fails she can use it to her advantage. Days later, the monsters from Monster Island re-appear after Kilaakian transport ships release them in Earth's major cities. Under the aliens' mind control, Anguirus attacks Shanghai, Rodan attacks Moscow, Titanosaurus attacks London, Kamacuras attacks Paris, Kumonga attacks Lima, Zilla attacks Sydney, Mothra (from Monster Island; still a larva) attacks Beijing, Gorosaurus attacks Los Angeles, Burtannus attacks Cairo, the four Medical Jet Jaguars stationed on the island attack Washington D.C., and Ebirah attacks an oil refinery outside of Tokyo. The EDF dispatches the Eclair, Rumbling, and Karyu to assist G-Force and the Markalite Squadron against the rampaging kaiju. It isn't long before the Kilaakian Mothership descends above the EU headquarters and The Regulator makes himself known to the world. He announces his plan to destroy all of humanity with the monsters, which the Kilaakian are controlling from the Mothership. The EDF's entire mutant army, along with Ozaki, Captain Gordon, and Miyuki, arrive to take him out, but The Regulator simply laughs and takes control over the mutants using his psychic powers. As the mutants begin attacking everyone they can, Captain Gordon, Ozaki, Dr. Otonashi, Vanessa Carroll, Major Kumo (the Gotengo II's assistant commander), and a small number of Earth Union members manage to escape the building alive. The Regulator sends the Kilaak's warships to assist the monsters in destroying Earth's cities. With the added help of the Kilaakian warships, the Eclair, Rumbling, and Karyu are destroyed. With a plan in mind of how to stop this, Captain Gordon leads the group to the Gotengo II's hangar, but they are stopped by the mutant, Kazama. Ozaki fights Kazama while the others head inside, but the fight ends when Ozaki manages to badly hurt the mutant and snap him out of The Regulator's psychic control. Bringing Kazama with him, Ozaki rejoins the others as Captain Gordon announces his plan, Operation: Final War, which is to take the Gotengo II to Area-G2, free Godzilla, and lead to Tokyo to take out the Kilaakian Mothership, freeing the other monsters from the Kilaak's mind control. With the plan set, the Gotengo II heads for Antarctica. Noticing the flying vessel's departure, The Regulator sends Mogu to stop them. At this time, the EDF, G-Force, and Markalite Squadron unleash all of their forces on the Kilaakian Mothership, but due to its incredibly strong barrier shield, their weapons have no effect on it and they are destroyed by Kilaakian warships. Just as the Gotengo II makes it to Area-G2, Mogu arrives and begins attacking it. While the space monster battles the Gotengo II, the flying vessel manages to fire a salvo of missiles at the base, destroying it and freeing Godzilla. The King of the Monsters battles Mogu until he drives it off. He's about to pursue it until he spots the very thing that placed him into his deep sleep. Godzilla attacks the flying super-weapon and begins following it to Tokyo. Meanwhile, the Mothra on Infant Island manages to break the Kilaak's mind control over the larval Mothra and returns with her to Infant Island. After witnessing Godzilla defeat Zilla in Sydney, The Regulator starts rounding up the attacking monsters so they can be used to stop him. In New Guinea, Kumonga and Kamacuras are released, but Godzilla defeats the two arthropods with ease. In the Philippine Sea, Titanosaurus is released, resulting in an underwater battle between him and Godzilla that leads to the shores of Samar. As the kaiju battle, the Gotengo II destroys the Kilaakian transport ship. After defeating Titanosaurus, Godzilla continues his pursuit of the Gotengo II until the monster Burtannus is released in Chilung, Taiwan. When Burtannus is defeated, Godzilla is led to Kanto's coast where he battles and defeats the four Medical Jet Jaguars. Once arriving at Mt. Fuji, The Regulator releases Anguirus, Rodan, and Gorosaurus, but they are defeated like the kaiju before them and Godzilla continues following the Gotengo II to Tokyo. Meanwhile on Infant Island, Mothra flies off to Tokyo while the larval Mothra cocoons herself in the jungle. Once in the city, Godzilla battles Ebirah while the Gotengo II attacks the Mothership. Kazama, who hated the Kilaakian for how they were able to control him, pilots the Dogfighter out of the Gotengo II and manages to get by the barrier through a small gap. Once inside, Kazama flies the plane into the barrier shield's generator, destroying the barrier for good. The Gotengo II uses Kazama's sacrifice to penetrate the Mothership with their drill, but just as they are about to fire the vessel's Hyper Maser, Kilaakian soldiers teleport into the ship. The Regulator orders them to kill the crew, except for Ozaki, Captain Gordon, Dr. Otonashi, Vanessa, and Major Kumo. The female aliens bring the selected humans to The Regulator, where they can all watch the death of Godzilla together. Minutes after Godzilla kills Ebirah, the newly upgraded Gigan (he has dual chainsaws in place of his scythe hands) and Mogu emerge from the bottom of the Mothership. Together they fight Godzilla and give him a hard time, but when Mothra arrives, she quickly gets Gigan away from Godzilla. While the monsters fight, Ozaki gets The Regulator to explain why he's doing this, leading to an unintentionally explanation of his troubled past. The Regulator then explains that the reason Ozaki is alive is because he sees the human as equal to him in terms of power, calling both himself and Ozaki "Keizers". The rogue Xilien then attacks Ozaki and starts a fight between them. For most of the fight, Ozaki is beaten around like a rag doll, but once he gets his powers he acquired from the G-cells inside him under control, he begins beating The Regulator. Outside, Mothra begins raining her reflective powder onto Gigan after the cyborg fires its guided razor discs, but the cyborg's Cluster Light Ray manages to penetrate the power and catch her entire body on fire. The razor discs return to Gigan, but they slice through his neck, cutting off his head. Mothra's flaming body then smashes into Gigan's headless body, destroying both in a massive explosion. Ozaki finally defeats The Regulator, but his slight hesitance to kill him allows the rouge Xilien to summon dozens of mind-controlled mutants who distract the humans while he sets the Mothership to self-destruct. As the remaining Kilaakian take The Regulator to an escape ship, Ozaki battles the mutants while Captain Gordon and the others head back to the Gotengo II. With the others back on board, Ozaki rushes back and gets inside the flying vessel just before it pulls out and flies away, The Mothership explodes soon after, killing all the mutants inside it and releases the monsters from Kilaakian mind control. Inside the escape ship, The Regulator injects himself with Ghidorah cells, causing him to mutate and increase in size. The escape ship explodes due to it being unable to contain the mutating rogue Xilien. The Regulator's transformation into MONSTER X is complete. Monster X challenges Godzilla at Mt. Fuji before heading to the dormant volcano. Meanwhile on Infant Island, the larva Mothra emerges from her cocoon as an imago. Sensing the upcoming battle, Mothra flies all over the world, healing the monsters Godzilla has defeated during the Kilaakian Invasion and leads them to Monster X's location. Joining her are Battra and King Caesar, once the Okinawans awaken the lion-god. The monster army converges on Mt. Fuji where Monster X waits at the mountain's peak. Lowering himself to the ground, Monster X battles Godzilla with all of his might, but Godzilla is able to defeat the Xilien-Ghidorah hybrid. Using all of his psychic energy, Monster X begins re-shaping his body until he becomes KEIZER GHIDORAH. Together, the monsters of Earth battle the terrible Keizer Ghidorah, but the creature proves to be far too strong for them, killing Zilla and Burtannus in the battle. Wanting nothing more than to kill Godzilla due to the Monster King ruining his revenge on Earth, Keizer Ghidorah bites Godzilla's body and begins flying him up towards outer space. After the three-headed monster drains Godzilla's energy, Keizer Ghidorah drops Godzilla to his death. Using the stolen energy, Keizer Ghidorah begins charging up an immensely powerful blast of his Hyper Gravity Bolts in an attempt to destroy the entire planet. Sensing Godzilla needs help if the Earth is to survive, Ozaki transfers all of his G-cell power into the Gotengo II's maser cannon, and once the flying vessel gets into position, Ozaki fires it at Godzilla. The energy recharges Godzilla, who meets Keizer Ghidorah's Hyper Gravity Bolts with a blast of his Hyper Spiral Ray. Putting all of his energy into it, Godzilla's ray pushes Keizer Ghidorah's Gravity Bolts back into his mouth's. Unable to handle both his own beams and Godzilla's, Keizer Ghidorah's body is instantly destroyed. Drained of energy, Godzilla helplessly slams into Mt. Fuji, causing an eruption that swallows him inside the volcano. This creates Fuji Crater. The monsters pay a small tribute to Godzilla before heading off in different directions.

• Operation: Final War and the Kilaakian Invasion ends and the people of the world begin rebuilding their cities. Their hatred of monsters rings loudly, along with the need to do something about it. Since the EDF is completely in shambles due to the loss of their forces, the Earth Union comes up with a project that will take care of the monsters. Vanessa reveals the existence of Project D.R.A.G.M.A. to the rest of the world. Since Dr. Insley already began genetically engineering the creatures in 2037, about twenty DRAGMA (Detrimental Reptilians Against Giant Monsters Anywhere) have already been created. Once the EDF gets back on its feet, the Earth Union commissions the construction of two mechas as back up for their creations. Ozaki is made commander of the EDF after his bravery during Operation: Final War.

2055

• The EDF's construction of the mechas MGR-IIND and SMG-IIND is finished.

• The DRAGMA are introduced to the public by the Earth Union. Explaining that the creatures' purpose is to hunt and kill the monsters around the world, aside from Mothra due to the world pleading amnesty on her. With their extremely resilient skin, the Earth Union gives their certainty that the DRAGMA will destroy all monsters. Vanessa personally reassures humanity that they are completely under the Earth Union's control and that there isn't a chance of the kaiju-killers running rampant. For most of the year, the DRAGMA begin their hunt for the remaining kaiju in what's soon called Operation: Destroy All Monsters. Although they are unable to find Battra, several DRAGMA find Anguirus living in the Australian Outback and kill the spiky dinosaur with utterly savage tooth-and-claw attacks. Two DRAGMA find Kamacuras in the Amazon and pull her body apart, Titanosaurus is found in the Bering Sea and is killed by their Hyper-sonic roars, Kumonga is discovered back in New Guinea where they dismember her entire body and leave her for dead, Gorosaurus is killed on Faro Island, Nessie is beheaded at Loch Ness, the Valley of Giants is completely trashed and everything living in it is killed, and Sasori, Thorny Devil, the Giant Desert Lizard, the Giant Desert Rat, the Giant Gila Monster, and the Giant Armadillo are killed when the cavern they're in caves in due to the DRAGMA's destruction of Area 51. Rodan is found living in the Arctic Circle, but when the DRAGMA begin attacking him, King Caesar intervenes. In the end, both Rodan and King Caesar are killed, but the Azumi deity's death makes the people question the Earth Union's reasoning for killing him. With all monsters dead, Vanessa holds a press conference to spread her message of victory that is broadcast all over the world. "Today is a grand and glorious day for the human race. No more do we have to worry about being trampled underfoot or if our cities will be destroyed. At long last, the Age of Monsters is finally over!" Her speech is met with roars of happiness from the people. "But..." she continues. "There is still one more great danger that threatens this planet. And that is all of you, you miserable humans." With that, Vanessa's human form shape-shifts into Queen Vorticia, and nearly all of the Earth Union member accompanying her transform back into their Vortaak forms. All across the globe, disguised Vortaak reveal themselves. Stunned by the fact that aliens have infiltrated their society, humanity is further stunned when Vorticia announces how long they've hidden in plain sight. The Vortaak invasion force arrives on Earth and begins destroying cities everywhere while Vorticia returns to her flagship. With her orders, the DRAGMA and the rest of the Vortaak's kaiju are sent out to assist in the destruction of mankind. With the EDF's military forces being non-existent, nothing can stop the Vortaak's invasion. The Gotengo II is quickly destroyed and both Mothra and Battra are killed by the Vortaak's monsters. With no monster's left to defend humanity, Earth is easily conquered.

• By the end of the year, the Vortaak wipe out many major cities and bring the human population from 13 billion to 2 billion. Humans that do survive the initial attacks are forced to live underground in hiding while captured humans are forced to work as slaves for the Vortaak. After Mothra and Battra's death, the Vortaak invade Infant Island and kill the natives there. The Shobijin bare witness to the destruction of Mothra's egg, leaving them in a state of despair and depression. The extraterrestrials seize the SMG-IInd and MGR-IInd early on and even use them in the destruction of Tokyo, Seattle, Sydney, London, and Manila, but they are now being held in the Vortaak's main base in Tokyo. The leaders of the Tokyo survivors are Ozaki and Dr. Otonashi after a failed insurrection led by Captain Gordon and Major Kumo results in the two men's deaths.

2056

• Following the previous year, the Vortaak have pushed mankind to the brink of extinction with most of humanity's cities devastated and now only 1.5 billion people on the planet. The DRAGMA have reproduced in great numbers, replacing mankind as the dominant species on Earth. During the alien invaders' destruction of human civilization, they release new monsters that haven't seen daylight since 230 million years ago; TALAHGAN, a giant centipede monster, and quite a few parasitic MUTO. Naturally, the kaiju begin attacking the Vortaak due to their belief that the aliens are in their rightful territory. The creatures begin attacking Vortaak ships and bases, but it isn't long before the DRAGMA and the other kaiju created by the Vortaak wipe out all but two male MUTO, one female MUTO, and Talahgan. On Infant Island, the detection of these new monsters and their attacks against the Vortaak forces give Moll and Lora hope that the Earth can be saved. Suddenly, the Shobijin are given a glimpse of the future; one where the Vortaak are gone and humanity is starting to rebuild thanks to two groups of humans. Wanting this future to happen, the two hop on Fairy Mothra and head to New York City, which is where one group resides. In NYC, HEAT (now comprised of kaijulogists Matthew Tatopoulos, the son of Nick and Audrey, and Vicki Craven, the daughter of Elsie and Mendel, U.S. Black Ops soldier Steven Woods, resident psychic and kaiju enthusiast Lucy Casprell, and technology wiz Robert Takiguchi. The team tries to take down some DRAGMA using a newly created toxin, but like everything else that's been tried by resistance groups, it fails to harm the creatures. After retreating to their base located in one of the many subway tunnels, Moll, Lora and Fairy Mothra appear before them. The Shobijin explain that the group needs to go to Tokyo in order to join up with the survivors led by Ozaki and Miyuki. With the Vortaak all over, the group is unable leave even if they used the submarine that Rob and Steven have been repairing close to the Hudson River. Fortunately, the last three MUTO are converging on the Vortaak's base in NYC in order to get the alien energy being used to power the base. Realizing that they can easily escape when the kaiju are attacking, Lucy tries to use her psychic ability to communicate with them, but is unable to due to her inexperience with kaiju communication. With the Shobijin's help, Lucy's telepathy power is increased, but instead of reaching the MUTO, they reach Talahgan instead. While the MUTO attack the base, Lucy has Talahgan attack the Vortaak military. Reaching the submarine with ease, HEAT and the Shobijin begin their long trip to Tokyo. Talahgan manages to escape death by following after Lucy and the sub underground, but the MUTO are not so lucky and are killed by the DRAGMA that the Vortaak summon. Once arriving in Tokyo, Lucy uses her telepathy to have Talahgan distract the Vortaak's forces while they follow the Shobijin to the location of Ozaki and the other Tokyo survivors. Once HEAT finds Ozaki and Miyuki's group, the Shobijin explain how they are the ones who save the planet from the Vortaak, even though they all have a hard time believing that the world can be saved and that they are the ones who do it. Upon hearing the sounds of Talahgan's battle with the Vortaak, Ozaki realizes that with the aliens preoccupied, they can steal SMG-IInd and MGR-IInd. While the humans go to steal back the mechas, Moll and Lora teleport to the ruins of the EDF headquarters where the Amulet of Orochi is being kept and retrieve it for a special purpose. Ozaki and the others are successful in sneaking into the Vortaak base and stealing the mechas. Ozaki, Miyuki, and half of the Tokyo survivors pilot the SMG-IInd while HEAT and the remaining Tokyo survivors pilot the MGR-IInd. Thanks to the help of the mechas, the Vortaak forces in Tokyo are wiped out and their base is destroyed. Unfortunately, the base guardian, Black Mechagodzilla, emerges from the ruins of the base. Working together, Talahgan, SMG-IInd and MGR-IInd manage to destroy the Vortaak mecha, but not before some DRAGMA arrive. Surprisingly, the weapons on the mechas are able to wound some of them, which causes the DRAGMA to retreat. Ozaki begins searching for more Vortaak bases, intending on wiping all of them out in order to retake the Earth. Knowing that this task will be much easier with added help, Moll and Lora ask Lucy to aid them once again so they can revive Mothra and Battra. The spirit of the Earth is influenced slightly by the three beings, causing the ground to open up beneath the rotting corpses of Mothra and Battra; their bodies beginning to mold together while enveloped in a white light. Seconds later, the magnificent form of Gigamoth emerges from the hole and begins flying to Tokyo. Once Ozaki discovers the locations of the major Vortaak bases and when Gigamoth arrives, Lucy convinces Talahgan to assist them and the group of monsters begin going around the world destroying the bases and the Vortaak monsters guarding them. Neo Hedorah is killed in Beijing, AstroGodzilla is killed in Sydney, Gororin is killed in Ghana, Hyper Mecha-King Ghidorah is destroyed in London, M is killed in Peru, and most of the DRAGMA infesting New York City are forced to retreat due to the wounds they receive from the mechas and Gigamoth. While this was going on, Vorticia initiates the Vortaak's trump card. Once the heart of Ghost Godzilla is placed on board the Vortaak MotherShip, Vorticia sends an invasion force to Bagan's resting place in the Himalayas. After killing most of the Watchukas, the Vortaak warriors and their warships free Bagan and feed the heart of Ghost Godzilla to Bagan and inject Ghidorah cells into him. Bagan's strength increases tenfold and he gains wings from their power boost. Believing to now posses the ultimate weapon, the Vortaak try to control Bagan, but that proves difficult. Bagan fights off their mind-control and destroys the Vortaak MotherShip, killing all aboard. Witnessing the death of their Queen, the Vortaak second-in-command orders an all-out assault on Bagan using their military force and the remaining DRAGMA. Meanwhile, the Shobijin sense Bagan's return and share the events of what's going on. Everyone watches as Bagan does what was through impossible: killing a DRAGMA! Using his new strength, Bagan takes on the entire DRAGMA population, as well as the entire Vortaak army, and overpowers both sides. After witnessing this, Ozaki knows that they need Godzilla now more than ever, but also knows that without any energy inside him, Godzilla would be killed in a matter of minutes against Bagan. The Shobijin give him the Amulet of Orochi and explain that the energy residing inside it will power up Godzilla. As their trip to Fuji Crater began, Bagan makes his way to Bangladesh, still fighting the DRAGMA and Vortaak forces. It isn't until he reaches the city that he finally succeeds in killing the DRAGMA, and with those gone, the Vortaak second-in-command issues the order to the scant surviving Vortaak to retreat from Earth. When SMG-IInd, MGR-IInd, Talahgan, and Gigamoth arrive at Fuji Crater, they see Super Special SpaceGodzilla waiting for them there (knowing that humanity would try to revive Godzilla in someway, Vorticia had the Vortaak's most powerful monster stationed at the King of the Monster's resting place to make sure he wouldn't come back to life). As the monsters fought, Lucy used her psychic abilities to get the Amulet of Orochi out of SMG-IInd and over the crater. Using the power of her love for kaiju, as well as the Shobijin's own power, the spirits of the Orochi Spawn erupt out of the amulet, destroying it in the process, and stream into the crater. The monsters watch this, but for SS SpaceGodzilla this would be a mistake. Breaking free from his prison, Godzilla emerges from the ground in his all-new, all-powerful form: SUPER GODZILLA. Super Godzilla immediately descends upon SS SpaceGodzilla and begins beating the monster in a way none of the others could. It isn't long before the space monster is completely destroyed in an orange Hyper Spiral Fire Ray. Sensing Godzilla's presence and the incredible power he now has, Bagan turns away from China and begins heading straight for Super Godzilla. Sensing Bagan's presence and feeling that it's more of a threat than the other kaiju, Super Godzilla begins heading for Bagan with the other kaiju following him. The monsters meet in Tokyo and a fantastic battle takes place. Super Godzilla and Bagan are evenly matched, and even with the help of Vishnu and the others, it seems like nothing would tip the odds in favor of Super Godzilla. That is, until Gigamoth combines her power with Super Godzilla's. A powerful glow emerge from Super Godzilla's chest that is filled with the spirits of not only the Orochi Spawn, but those of the kaiju who were slaughtered by the DRAGMA. In an instant, Super Godzilla's Nova Beam fires and strikes Bagan; the beam's power being unlike anything ever seen before. It completely destroys Bagan, and once that beam stops, Godzilla returns to his regular form. Gigamoth's body begins dissolving into powder that sprinkles all over the ground. The powder begins taking on the forms of Mothra and Battra. Godzilla lets out one last roar before he returns to the ocean while Mothra and Battra return to Infant Island with the Shobijin and Talahgan returns underground. Humanity begins the long reconstruction of their almost lost civilization.

1–8 AD (After DRAGMA)

• Over the course of these years, Godzilla makes few appearances outside of his usual nuclear reactor feedings. He doesn't attack humanity, he just stands and watches them before heading back to the ocean. Humanity has yet to completely rebuild itself. New monsters also start appearing all across the world, such as GECKO (a giant gecko lizard), GILA (a giant Gila monster), GOPHER (a giant gopher), ARMIE (a giant armadillo), and CHUCK (a giant chuckwalla).

* * *

**A/N: **It's been a blast writing this enormous timeline, and I hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as I had writing it. Happy 60th Anniversary, Godzilla!


End file.
